


Close to heaven

by snksunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Awkward Cas, But not really a sacrifice, Clueless Dean, Dragon!Cas, M/M, Magic, Self-Esteem Issues, Virgin Sacrifice, clueless Cas, creature!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snksunshine/pseuds/snksunshine
Summary: When a mythical beast is sighted near their home, the elders of the village chose Dean as the ultimate sacrifice to appease the dragon.Neither of them is happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

1:

He was fucking cold.

Dean flexed his fingers, trying to get his blood flowing. He could barely feel his hands, shaking as they were. The muscles of his arms ached from the strain of having them suspended at an awkward angle, and even his face was starting to feel numb.

He took a deep breath, his teeth chattering. The air at the base of the mountains felt frigid against his skin, the ceremonial robes they had forced him to wear barely covering him at all. It was the beginning of winter and you could feel the change in the weather.

How long had it been since they left him here? Minutes? Hours? He tried to move his legs to alleviate the pressure on his knees, but it was useless, the metal of his bindings too strong for his weakened muscles. 

Yeah, it definitely felt like hours.

 _Those bastards_ , Dean thought bitterly, trying once again to free himself from the iron shackles that kept him prisioner. He was practically hanging by his wrists, and for the first time on their lives, the knotheads guards weren’t stupid enough to leave his feet untied. No, they had to go and put chains on his ankles too, just to make sure he wouldn’t escape from this joke of a ritual. He grunted in pain when the cold metal dug once again on his broken skin, drawing blood.

For the umpteenth time, he looked around for a way to escape. They had left him kneeling on top of some kind of stone altar, almost at the foot of the mountains. The chains that kept his wrists suspended were connected to two wooden poles, each one a couple of feet away from him. All around him, the ancient ruins of the old pagan worshippers could be barely seen under the rubble and the recently fallen snow.

Dean had tried to reason with the people of the village, tried to make them see the farse of this whole thing. Because, a sacrifice? To some kind of great beast that nobody has actually seen? _Yeah, right. More like an excuse to get rid of the town’s freak by making him dragon’s food._

He scoffed, once again pulling at his bindings. So what if they were leaving behind a sixteen year old orphan who could hardly get by? An alpha who had just presented a couple of months ago? It’s not like they would care about something as insignificant, right?

A sudden feeling of anger seized him, followed almost immediately by dread. It had been days since he last saw his brother. Days since they were separated from each other by the screaming mob of villagers that had attacked their cottage. He hadn’t been able to do anything, what with Zachariah’s dogs jumping them in the middle of the night like bandits, and then tossing them to the square for trial. Or rather, tossing _him_ for trial.

 _Because of what I am. Because I’m an omega_.

"Fucking hell" he growled with frustration. He knew very well what the people in town thought about him, even before all this shit went down. He knew what they saw in him every time he would set a foot on the market, their eyes always following his every move. Dean wasn’t stupid. He knew he was a pariah, an abomination by their standards.

Though it wasn’t always like that.

Dean had always been a big kid. Even before presenting, he was tall and strong and broad, with calloused fingers and hands scarred by his work. He was almost always by his father’s side, plowing the fields or hunting game for the table, fixing things around the barn or securing their cottage at the edge of the woods. The few hours he wasn't working, he spend them around the house making sure both his father and brother had something to eat and clothes that would fit.

And so, no one ever thought that Dean Winchester could be anything but an alpha.

But then one morning, instead of popping his first knot, he found himself feverish and with and aching, quivering hole. He remembered clearly the feeling of emptiness, as if everything he had ever known had been ripped away from him. Suddenly, he wasn’t his father’s little soldier, or Sammy’s greatest hero. He was no longer the recipient of his father’s pride or his little brother’s source of admiration. He was not the protector and provider he had always thought he would be.

He wasn’t an alpha.

Dean had been barely sixteen, and his whole world had come crumbling down.

That takes him back to the present. Tied and bleeding, about to be sacrificed. They needed an omega, a preferably untouched one, but their kind wasn’t that common. There were very few unmated omegas in the village, and only a couple of them were virgins to begin with. Not to mention their families, who would never agree to surrender their own children to this dragon, _if it even exists_.

And that had left them with only one option. Why would they have to sacrifice their pure, little omegas if they had that hulking, rugged and unbecoming freak living just at the outskirts of town? They never liked him anyway, to much of an attitude.

The shadow of the mountains grew even more, signaling the passage of the hours. The sun was about to set, and the sky was turning a reddish, almost pink color. Soon it would be nightfall and the temperature would drop even more. He didn’t even know if he would survive through the night.

Dean would die here, cold and alone without anyone knowing. That though kept repeating itself time and time again for the following minutes.

He looked up at the lonely, rocky formation, with its dangerous cliffs and sharp rocks at the bottom. He looked and observed as the last rays of the sun iluminated the snowy cliffs and pointy peaks of the summit. Could a creature as mythical as a dragon be living up there all this time, without anyone ever noticing? Or was it all a convoluted lie? Maybe it was. That bastard Uriel was specially known for exaggerating everything. Maybe he never saw anything, that night at the pastures. Maybe it was the shadow of a cloud, dark and ominous, what he saw obscuring the ground.

Maybe it was the beast after all.

Doubt started to creep on him. Dean closed his eyes, shaking, his breathing becoming even more ragged. He looked up again, this time trying to focus on the paths that went up the mountains. _Paths that were almost impossible to cross by foot_.

He looked up at the peaks for what felt like hours, the sun finally setting on the horizon and the moon taking over its place on the sky. He was about to fall asleep, prey of his own exhaustion, when something at the edge of his vision caught his attention. _Movement_. He tried to focus even harder, straining his eyes under the low lighting of the moon.

It was a shadow, coming down from the top of the mountains. It was huge and it was moving _fast. Fuck_ , he thought, pulling desperately at his chains. _Fucking shit, this can’t be fucking happening._ The shadow was becoming bigger and bigger, its shape defined against the stark white of the snow. Suddenly, the deafening sound of huge wings crashing into the wind was the only thing he could hear as the frightening beast became closer and closer.

It was the dragon. _Fuck, it was the fucking dragon and fucking hell it was real, fuckshitfuckfuck FUCK!_

It landed just in front of Dean, blackest than his nightmares, with scales that shimmered under the faint light of the moon and sharp, dangerous claws that no doubt could tear through him as if he were _nothing_. It was as big as two of the largest houses of the village put together side by side, and it's wingspan was twice as long. Heck, even its head was as big as his home. The thing was fucking enormous! 

 It was seated on hind legs, with a thorny tail resting on the ground. Dean was hyperventilating by now, and at the same time he was trying not to move even a finger. The beast began to slowly lower its head, with its neck coming to a rest between its forepaws. Dean risked a look at the creature's face and almost flinched away at the sight of rows and rows of sharp teeth and fangs on a snarling , terrifying mouth.

The jaws of the dragon opened slightly, and soon a volcanic smell overwhelmed his senses. The monster's head came even closer and he froze, immediately realizing what was happening. _The thing was scenting him_ , he thought in disbelief. It was scenting his _fear_.

A sudden feeling of rage overtook all of his emotions, leaving him livid in the face of danger. It was _playing with him_ , playing him as if he were a _sheep_ on the run from some ravenous _wolf_.

But that’s were it was wrong. If that monster thought for a second that he wouldn’t fight until his last breath, it had another thing coming. ‘Cause he wouldn't submit to anyone, not to any alpha, and certainly not to some stupid, overgrown winged lizard with too much teeth.

With a deep breath, Dean steeled himself and with all the courage he had left, he looked defiantly at the beast _right in the eyes_.

They were a pure, sapphire blue. Intelligent. Appraising. It was as if they were evaluating him and somehow acknowledging his challenge.

Something akin to approval crossed those azure eyes. The dragon moved even closer, and with a finesse one wouldn't expect from a beast its size, it lifted a clawed paw and softly touched Dean’s forehead.

A bright light surrounded them both, before everything went black.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I found some pretty pictures on Google Images that served me for reference while I was first starting to write this. I thought maybe I could post them here so whoever reads the story can have an idea of what I was trying (enfasis on trying) to describe :)
> 
> The village: https://www.google.co.ve/search?q=rhone+alpes+paisajes&client=ms-android-sonymobile&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjdrd-Imb_WAhUpQpoKHWriCCQQ_AUIPSgB&biw=360&bih=512#imgrc=lQVjQundAFAeyM%3A
> 
> The mountain:  
> https://www.google.co.ve/search?client=ms-android-sonymobile&biw=360&bih=512&tbm=isch&q=rhone+alpes+paisajes&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjgnr-Fl7_WAhXBNJoKHYcxCbAQhyYIDSgB&biw=360&bih=512#imgrc=Nz6KwulPKgx_vM%3A
> 
> The pastures:  
> https://www.google.co.ve/search?client=ms-android-sonymobile&biw=360&bih=512&tbm=isch&q=rhone+alpes+paisajes&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjgnr-Fl7_WAhXBNJoKHYcxCbAQhyYIDSgB&biw=360&bih=512#imgrc=Nz6KwulPKgx_vM%3A
> 
> Dean and Sam's cottage/cabin:  
> https://www.google.co.ve/search?q=stang+end+cottage&client=ms-android-sonymobile&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjqxsrTnb_WAhVhDJoKHWmXB3AQ_AUIJCgB&biw=360&bih=512#imgrc=bROQlysK_g8pgM%3A


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Castiel.

2:

  
Dean woke up slowly, feeling warmer and more rested than he'd been in a very long time. He burrowed further into the furs and pillows underneath him, enjoying the warmth without opening his eyes. He refused to give up on the coziness of his bed, even though he knew that soon he would have to leave it behind to start his daily labors at the farm.

 

He sighed, smiling softly against the bedding - there was something there, some kind of lingering scent that he couldn't quite identify, but Gods, was it good. It called to him, made him crave for something he couldn't name, something he had never known he'd need but that his instincts clearly recognized. It was familiar and comforting, like coming _home._

 

He was about to fall right back to sleep, lulled by that soothing smell, when he felt it. A hand running fingers softly through his hair. ' _Sam? No, it couldn’t be. Sam and I don’t do this sort of thing. And he isn’t here, right? Sam isn’t here because he was imprisioned. And if he isn’t here, then who is it?'_

 

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

 

This was not his bed.

 

The memories of the last couple of days came crashing through his mind, effectively reminding him exactly where he _wasn't_. The trial, the angry mob and the ritual, _the dragon and the light and the darkness_ _after that_. Everything was suddenly tossed to the front of his mind, stripping him from any sense of calmness he might've had just a few seconds ago.

 

Every muscle on his body tensed, but he didn’t dare open his eyes. Dean tried to control his breathing, to keep his captor from noticing he was awake, but his scent obviously betrayed him - the gentle brushing of fingers stopped abruptly, taking with it the warmth that had slowly begun to grow inside him.

 

The small, deeply hidden part of himself that yearned for someone else’s touch almost whined, affection starved - unconsciously, Dean tried to cling onto the last tendrils of that caring touch, only to be met by nothingness. His heart clenched. He decidedly ignored it.

  
“I see you are awake” said the owner of those fingers - Dean supposed he was the one who brought him _wh_ _erever the hell he was now. -_  This person was obviously male, his voice deep and rough, as if he hadn't talked to anyone in a very long time. It was also unexpectedly gravelly, like the soft growl of an animal. _Dominant_. 

With curiosity winning over cautiousness, Dean sat up slowly on the bed - his muscles were sore, every inch of them protesting about the slightest movement - and opened his eyes to look around. The first thing he noticed was a small fire crackling inside a hearth, the light of it barely iluminating what looked like a room of sorts. It was dark, though, so he couldn't make out much details - he knew he was inside some sort of cave, that much was clear even under the low light, but beside the large and cavernous space, and a few pillars carved into the stone walls, he could hardly see anything. 

 ‘ _And just where in the world am I? Where the hell is the dragon?.’_

His bruised hands grasped the furs and pelts of the mattress he was laying on. Now that he could see it, he felt stupid to even think it could be his bed. The thing was at least  three times bigger than his own, with soft fabrics and several cushions and pillow arranged as a nest. A _good nest_ , his instincts recognized approvingly, perfect for taking care of a litter with his alpha.

  
_'Gods, I'm too out of it.'_

With a deep, calming breath Dean turned around, eyes searching in the dim light for the other man in the room. He found him sitting beside him, his legs crossed and his back unnaturally stiff. ' _That's weird' ._

The man was young, maybe a few years older than himself, with dark tousled hair and bright, unearthly blue eyes. He was certainly handsome, with a square brow, high checkbones and a jaw that could break rocks. He looked athletic and strong, his lean body hidden under a dark tunic. Dean's eyes locked with the stranger's blue ones, his omega brain apreciative of the strength he found inside those blue pools - and wasn't that the first surprise of the night? He shouldn't be having those thoughts at all, much less considering the possible threat the man could represent to him.

  
Just to be sure, Dean breathed discreetly through his nose, scenting the air without taking his eyes off the stranger. He tried to get a reading on the man, something that could help him in case he had to make a run for it. He was not surprised when he smelt that distinct, earthy musk impregnating the man's skin.

  
Definitely an alpha.

  
“Who are you?” Dean asked warily, his voice roughed by sleep. The man stared at him, his blue gaze piercing and unnerving. He definitely smelt like an alpha, but something in his scent felt  _off_. He studied the scent a second longer - it was like the blend of lightning and ozone, honey and the undertones of something volcanic.-Dean  _knew_  he should feel threatened by the scent alone, unsettled, but the violent combination only made him feel safer somehow. Protected.

  
“My name is Castiel” Said the man, blue eyes never leaving his own. He wasn't even blinking, and it was creeping him out. After what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable staring, the man - Castiel, he reminded himself - stood up, taking a few steps back towards the fire. 

 ‘ _He is tall’,_ Dean noticed, mind humming approvingly. ‘ _Maybe a couple of inches shorter than myse_ _lf. But then again, I'm taller than most men in the village_ ’.

"You are currently very weak.” Castiel said as he made his way to a stone table by the fire. He bent over it, obscuring his line of sight for a second before coming back to the nestside with a wooden bowl and what looked like an ornated, silver goblet on his hands. “I suggest you eat and drink something. It might make you feel better.” He told him, motioning for Dean to take the food.

  
As if on cue, his stomach made a loud, grumbling sound. Dean was suddenly reminded how hungry he really felt, having actually not eaten in days and all. He automatically took the bowl, stuffing his face with the stew without a second thought. He was  _famished_. A low chuckle startled him, and he blushed. _‘Was Castiel making fun of me?’._ He glared at the man, but slowed down a little. The brunette only smiled at him, a little smirk that was barely there,  but made his face even more attractive than it already was. Dean's frown became more prominent, his blushing intensifying. 

  
With a huff of annoyance, Dean looked away, resolutely ignoring the smug alpha in front of him. He focused on his food instead, eating most of what was served on the plate. It was relatively good, if not bland. Nevertheless, it was a proof that his alpha could provide for him and their pups.

  
_‘Wait, what the fuck_?’ He thought, consternated. His instincts were on overdrive, that was for sure. Not only was Castiel _not_ his alpha. Dean Winchester didn’t _need_ one.

  
He glared again, this time at the empty bowl and goblet in his hands.  The pottery and cutlery seemed more fitted to be at the table of a rich man than in the hands of a wanderer, that was for sure. The bowl alone, as he had failed to notice, had flowers and swirls beautifully carved into the dark wood. Dean traced  a calloused finger over the carving of a rose, thinking that Sam would have definitely liked it.

  
His scent soured at the thought of his little brother, cold and alone in their little home. Surely they would have released him by now, right? Seeing that he was just a kid?.

  
_‘I’m going to get him back_ ’ He swore to himself, determined. He wouldn’t abandon him. He couldn’t, Sam was all he had left.

  
Movement at the edge of his vision caught his attention. The dark haired man was staring again, this time with a confused frown on his face. His nose was wrinkled and his head is slightly tilted to the side. Dean was distracted for a moment by the – weirdly adorable- image, before the annoyance at being scented made him get a frown of his own. _Rude_.

Dean opened his mouth, ready to make a scathing comment about scenting unsuspecting people, when his nose sniffed  something weird. It obviously came from Castiel – there wasn't anyone else in the room, as far as he could tell- but the content, the meaning of the smell he was giving off caught him off guard. There was amusement, yes, but underneath that he could smell strong protectiveness and _intent_ , the kind one could only imagine to find in courtships.

 

Dean felt a spark of desire run through his veins, but he rapidly smothered it. Why would someone like Castiel give him the time of day? Him, the omega deviant, the outcast? He dismissed the thought almost instantly, but not without sighing longinly. Instead, he asked the stranger. “What happened?” For the last he remembered, he was about to be dragon’s food.

  
Had the dragon left him for dead at the altar? Maybe it thought he was too bony or something. Maybe it didn't like to eat big omegas... ‘ _Heh, surely the beast thought I wasn't pretty enough as a sacrifice and went to eat the elders of the village as payback for the wasted time. Yeah, that would serve them right.’_

 

“I found you and brought you here. You were unconscious and tied like a prisoner.” Castiel said in an overly formal manner. Then, for the second time alredy, he did that thing with his little frown and the confused head tilt. _Fuck_. “Why were you tied like that? Who did this to you?” Cas asked, as if he couldn’t for the life of him fathom why would someone do such a thing. There was even a hint of anger behind his voice, of power barely displayed but still undoubtedly present.

 

A part of Dean wanted to snarl, to tell him to mind his own business as he would have done to any alpha that crossed his path at the village, but he really couldn't muster the will nor the strength to start a verbal fight with the man who was pretty much his savior. He technically owed him for not letting him die from frostbite, let alone the not being eaten by the gigant, winged, fire-breathing lizard thing. _The other part wanted to get on his knees and present to the alpha, to bare his neck and wait for him to claim him. It wanted to lay on their nest and curl around his mate, breathing in his scent after being throughly fucked full of his seed. He wanted to be breed by the alpha._

 

Dean took a deep breath, steeling himself.  He was willing to play nice, but just this once.

 

“I was to be the sacrifice to the dragon that lives on the ice mountains. So the beast wouldn't attack our village and burn our fields.” Dean said, his voice as matter of factly as he could muster and his gaze fixed over Cas’ shoulder. He just needed to state the facts to the alpha, nothing more and nothing less. No need to start a pity party. “The elders said that the dragon would only be appeased by a-” He swallowed thickly. Dean knew he could do this, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. “-that it could only be appeased by an omega. A v-virgin omega.” He rushed the last bit, eyes downcast and face completely red. There. He had said it out loud. He had admitted it. 

 

Dean refused to look up at the alpha.

 

Any minute now he would hear a slur, some taunt or jeer coming from the man. Any minute now and he would be ridiculed yet again, even if Cas had seemed like a decent guy until now. He knew it would happen. 

 

Any minute now.

 

Dean waited, mentally berating himself for thinking this one alpha could be different. He waited and waited, every second feeling like hours. 

 

Nothing.

 

Dean waited a few seconds more, scenting the air in hopes of discerning the other’s reaction, but again, he came up with nothing. Finally, he exhaled frustratedly before looking up, only to find even more confusion planted  on Cas’ face. Just plain, honest to the gods confusion. Not even a smudge contempt or disgust. ‘ _And was that… concern? He was… concerned about me?’_

 

Warmth started to spread through Dean's chest, even though he tried damn hard to ignore it. He would never admit it, would blame it on his instincts acting up or something, but it just felt so… surreal, for someone other than his brother to care about him, even if just a tiny little bit. ‘ _Maybe he isn’t that bad after all.’_ Dean thought, expression softening.

 

“I still don’t understand” Castiel spoke after a while, his voice low and specially growly. Dean thought it was amusing, seeing him so concentrated on something that obviously didn't matter anymore. The dragon didn’t eat him, so why dwell on it? He would probably go back to the village, take Sammy and go as far from the damned town as possible. No need to stay on that pit of snakes.

 

Those plans died on his mind as the man's next words were spoken. 

 

“Why would I want to attack your village?” As he said it, Castiel’s eyes started to glow unnaturally bright. He straightened up, his presence becoming increasingly larger as two enormous, leathery wings sprouted from his back out of nowhere. “I have been living on these mountains for decades now, and only now are you noticing my presence on my own hunting grounds. I am not a stranger to these lands you humans have claimed to yourselves.” All the while, the torches that lined the stone walls of the cave lighted up with fire, iluminating the room.

  
‘ _Magic_.’ Dean thought, eyes wide as saucers. He was staring completely shocked at the man – _dragon_?- in front of him. Cas’ eyes, bright and terrifying, and with _slitted pupils_ weren’t leaving his face. His expression was like stone, and for a second, he actually looked like those statues that plagued the capitol - Cold and terrible, with those judging eyes -

Even his scent felt powerful and dominant, and so much _alpha_ , that Dean felt a shiver run down his spine, a sigle drop of slick making his way down his hole.

 

With his head more clear and alert than ever, and with the aid of the new ilumination of the chamber – and that’s what it was, a chamber carved into the stone walls of the mountain – he finally noticed the piles and piles of gold, silver and precious stones lining the walls of the cave. More than a couple of chests were open, overflowing with gems and silver and rich fabrics made of silk and lace. Antique books and paintings, jewels and cristals, all of it a tremendous sign of wealth and abundance.

 

 _‘ A hoard_ ’ His mind supplied just before every thought in his head is replaced by only two words.

  
“Well, fuck”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you guys think?
> 
> Btw, forgive Cas. He's just awkward and wants to impress his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a chat.

3:

  
“Well, fuck” Dean whispered, dumbfounded. His brain was trying to process what was happening, but it felt as if a dark cloud was currently obscuring all of his thoughts, leaving him only with white noise in his head. It was certainly distracting.

  
Castiel’s eyes were fixed on him all through his internal freak out, and once again he felt unnerved by the intensity of his stare - It was daunting, predatory in some primal level that made him want to either run or present to the alpha– and he couldn't help but whimper quietly at the casual show of dominance, praying to all the gods above that the other man hadn't heard him. Dean had never acted like this before, not with any of the alphas back at the village.

  
“You are the dragon.” He muttered to himself. Cas heard him – of course he did – and instantly snapped out of whatever weird zone he was in. His wings dropped instantly to a less threatening posture, and Dean let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. The man – dragon? – hunched over himself, trying hard to seem smaller. He failed spectacularly. 

  
“I am.” he answered, voice echoing through the cavernous space of the room.  His eyes kept shinning, luminescent in the darkness of the room even after his pupils adopted a more human shape. He tried to get closer to the nest, but Dean flinched away out of instinct. The dragon sat back, his face contorted as if he had just been punched on the guts - his little frown looked like a permanent feature on his face by now - with his eyes overflowing with worry and a little hurt by his reaction. ‘ _Hurt? Why would he seem hurt? For all the gods's sake, he's a dragon! He shouldn't care!"_ Dean thought, anxiously. 

  
The following minutes were filled with awkward silences and furtive glances. After a while, Cas finally spoke " How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice purposely  gentle and expression soft. Dean froze where he sat, still wary but starting to understand the alpha. He was genuinely _worried about him._

 

 _‘What the fuck_.’

  
It was weird and Dean didn't know what to think. ‘Cause, seriously. Why would an alpha – a _dragon alpha_ at that – be worried about him? It wasn't as if he needed to be calm to be his prey. Food didn't need to be soothed. 

  
Though at this point he didn’t think that was the case. Ever since he presented, he was treated as garbage. People looked at him as if he was less than themselves, like he wasn’t even worth the effort. Only when he was near his heat would they give him the time of day, just to remind him how nobody would ever want to mate with him, how his body was hideous and only the town’s drunks would be ever willing to lay with him, to knot him and use him just to discard him later.

  
He was used to it, didn’t let it affect him.

  
This felt different, though. With Cas he felt cared for, something that he hadn’t felt since before his mother’s death. Maybe – surely – the man was only being nice to him? Courteous and polite. 

 

But Dean was lonely, and just that little show of kindness and consideration was making his heart beat faster. He knew he shouldn't feel like that, much less for someone he had known for about less than an hour, but he couldn't help himself. And to be honest, he longed for it, the desire to have a mate almost like a craving, to have someone that would always be by his side - something like what his parents had - but he knew it wasn't possible, not for him. And so, he had written it off as an impossible dream.

 

Still, he was feeling that longing now, and it was becoming increasingly hard not to let those desires develop into something more. 

  
His silence seemed to take longer than he thought, because soon, he heard the unfamiliar sound of wings moving. Dean startled, a little surprised that he had lowered his guard long enough for the dragon to move without him noticing. He moved to face him, almost laughing at the sight. 

  
A grown man, an intimidating alpha who was not only incredibly dominant, but a powerful, terrifying beast that could burn cities to the ground. Apparently, he was also a fidgeting mess who looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. His wings were flat against his body, shivering from time to time, and he was about two seconds away from bitting through his lower lip. Dean wanted to curl around him and hold him.

  
It was like a boost of confidence, the knowledge that he wasn't the only one feeling nervous. He took a deep breath and answered. 

  
“I’m fine” Dean said, trying to sound defiant. Kindness or not, Castiel was still an alpha, and he would be dammed if he acted meek in front of him. He wouldn't be seen as weak, not today. “If you don’t want to eat me, then let me go” he demanded with a little more confidance than he actually had. He thought of Sammy, the teen alpha imprisioned back at the village, and felt more determined. Cas seemed taken aback by his tone, and the part of him that had always taken pride in being irreverent cheered up.

  
“You are not a prisioner here” Cas said after a minute, earnest. “However, I can’t let you go as weak as you are, not in good conscience.” At that, he stood up. His clothes, a simple, short and dark tunic tied at the waist, barely covered his body. Now that he was under the light, Dean could see the dark patches of scales scattered by his joints, with some covering his hands and forearms, as well as his legs and thighs. Powerful thighs that he could bet would feel amazing against his own as he thrusted from behind him… Not that he would say that out loud. ‘ _Get your shit together, dammit_ ’ He berated himself, trying and failing to stop his eyes from roaming over the alpha. He shook his head, pushing away those carnal thoughts. 

  
“No, you don’t get it. I have to go back.” Dean said, urgent. Again, hurt made itself visible in the other’s face and he felt guilty as all seven hells for putting it there. “I can’t stay here I - look, I just need to go back .” He was starting to get desperate. Leaving the empty bowl and goblet by his side, he battled with the furs piling on the mattress and tried to stand up too. His legs didn't cooperate, bruised and sore as they were, and he had no other choice than to give up on his efforts . He was helplessly, uncomfortably weak.

  
Cas seemed to think so, too, because he bent over and touched his shoulder, pushing him to lay back down. And now, Dean might've felt unexplainably safe in the other’s man presence. - he might've even felt more content and protected than he’s ever felt before -  But Castiel was still an _alpha_ , and a complete stranger at that. He might be polite and caring now, but how can he know it will still be like that later? He sure as hell wasn't gonna risk it. He was keeping the man at arm’s length for now. 

  
The guy looked striken by the small rejection, but he rapidly schooled his expression. He didn't stand back, though.

  
“There’s a storm outside, and is extremely dangerous to leave the mountain in this weather.” He rushed to say, and his eyes kind of lingered on Dean’s face before continuing. “You should rest and recover here while you can.” He said this last part with a pleading, almost begging tone that, had Dean been standing, would have make his knees even weaker. The thought only made him angrier.

  
“I don’t care!” Dean exploded. He was getting increasingly upset by the whole situation, but more than anything, he was getting frustrated. His own inability to do anything was getting to him. “Just – Just take me back. You can fly, surely the storm isn’t as bad as you say!” he tried to reason, but the argument was pointless, even to his own ears. The winter storms on the highlands were known to be brutal and unsparing things. Even on the moors by the foot of the mountains, they left nothing but death and coldness on their wake.

  
‘ _Fuck, Sammy is alone down there… what if the cold gets to be too much? If he gets too sick by the weather? He’s probably still in a cell’_

  
_‘What if when I get home, it’s too late?’_

  
“It wouldn’t be prudent –“

  
“Please…” Dean moved forward, taking the alpha’s hand in his owns. His eyes searched inside the sapphire blue of the dragon's. “Please, I beg you” The desperation on his voice was now tangible. He didn't care that his pride was being crushed, he didn't care that this was an alpha he was begging for help. His brother’s life was on the line, and he didn't give a fuck about anything else.

  
Cas stayed silent, a conflicted look crossing his eyes. His frown and head tilt were even more prominent by now, and his bottom lip was particularly abused. After a few more seconds, he sighed. 

  
“You want to go back to a village who turned their backs on you, a village that betrayed you.” He said, voice carefully controlled. The truth echoed through the room and Dean knew he was right, knew that it sounded crazy, even stupid when you put it like that, but he didn't know what was at risk. “Why? Why would you want to do such a thing?” Cas’s voice sounds as blaffed as his face.

  
Dean kept quiet, searching in his mind for the right words. He knew he didn't need to explain himself to a total stranger, but the man had managed to get under his skin in their short time together. 

  
“There’s someone waiting for me at home.” He said at last, watching the other man’s face for a reaction. “I need to get back to him.” He finished, and for the life of him, he swears he never expected Cas’ following reaction.

  
The guy let go of his hands and recoiled from him so fast and hard, Dean almost got whiplash from seeing it. In the blink of an eye he was at the other side of the room, a small sound escaping his mouth. It wasn't a whimper per se, but was definitely less aggressive than a growl. His wings shuddered, little tremors passing through the scaly appendages. In the end, Dean could only stare as the dragon disappeared through a big, ostentatiously ornated double door, leaving in his wake an increasingly confused omega.

  
_‘Just what the fuck did just happen_ ’

  
***

He had found his mate.

  
Castiel couldn’t believe it at first. It was just too unexpected. He had found him at last, just when he had stopped searching, when he had given up on the idea of ever finding his destined one.

  
At first he was confused – still is, if he’s being honest. The whole thing had been dumped on him like cold water and he barely had time to react.

  
He had been sleeping, too bored to do anything else. His hoard was clean, everything organized in neat piles in the various rooms he had carved inside the mountain for his lair. It was custom of his people to keep it that way, so when the time of bringing their mates home finally came, they could better judge the worthiness of the courtship.

  
Everything had been in perfect order, and with the weather getting worse and worse, he had retired to his main chamber. Not that he had managed to get much of a rest. No, he had been rudely awoken by a pulling sensation that seized his very core, that burned his insides in a surprisingly pleasant but unexpected way, and a presence at the back of his mind that called to him.

  
He was immediately on his feet, euphoric like never before. It was his mate calling him, he was sure! It had to be!

  
Soon enough, he was at the hidden entrance of his lair, a gargantuan opening big enough for him to transform back into his true form. He was giddy with excitement, and his whole body knew it. His barbed tail couldn’t stay in place and even his wings were fluttery. Without a second thought, he took flight.

  
The sky was clear, and with the sunset nearing, the view of his descent had been breathtaking. Though he could see the dark clouds of a storm in the distance.

  
He had hurried down the cliffs, impatient. The pulling had been stronger and stronger the nearer he got to the bottom of the mountain, and with it grew his excitement. _His mate! Finally_!

  
Then he got to the bottom of the ravine and saw him, a man tied and shackled to an altar. His nose caught the smell of blood before he even landed and when he did, the stench of panic swallowed everything else. He had moved closer, slightly opening his mouth to better scent him. The man was breathtakingly beautiful, with the greenest of eyes and freckles dusting his skin like constellations on the night’s sky.

  
He was tall, that he could see even though the man was kneeling. He was also obviously an omega. Even without being capable of scenting it, he could see it clear as the day. His factions were delicate, his hips slightly wider than the average man. And finally, when his scent hit him at last – sweet apples and baked goods, with a touch of cinnamon and dark chocolate hidden under the sour smell of fear - he felt as if he was floating on a cloud of happiness. Suddenly, everything was right in the world.

  
The distinct sound of hyperventilation had brought him back to earth. He had focused his eyes on the man, taking on his bruised body and bleeding wrists. Rage had seized him almost instantly, and he had been barely capable of controlling the urge to roar and growl. He had looked again at his mate, this time at his face, just to be surprised once again by the human.

  
The omega had been obviously scared, frightened to his core. He had been shaking and trembling, his scent still spiked with fear, but his eyes had been determined, defiant and challenging. By then, his happiness had been almost tangible. _His mate was brave and strong, worthy of his whole hoard_! All his instincts approved of him, so he took the first step in their courtship. The old magic of his people was strong within him, so it barely took a touch on his mate’s forehead to make the first claim on him.

  
Soon, the blue light of his magic had surrounded them, staking his claim on the omega and protecting him of any supernatural being that would dare to approach him. His mate, human as he was,  fell unconscious at the force of the spell.

  
With the storm approaching, Castiel hadn’t wasted any time in breaking his mate’s chains. He had healed the worst of his injuries, but the spell had left him weak to erase the entirety of his bruises, and he had a long way up to his lair. Scooping his human gently in his front paws, he took flight again, this time with his precious cargo in hand.

  
That had been yesterday.

  
Now, he didn’t know what to think.  
He had moved his mate to his main chamber as soon as they got to the lair. He had put him on his bed, so he could still smell him when he wasn’t near, and left to hunt something for the man to eat. It hadn’t taken long, just a quick trip to the moors to scoop a rabbit or two - he had to prove he could provide for him and any dragonlings they would bear, after all. 

  
And every one of the best pieces of his hoard were on his chambers, too, so when his mate woke up, he could see his worthiness. All in all, he was doing everything by the book. Every single rule his sire had taught him and his nestmates about courtship. So when his beautiful omega mate opened his eyes, he would accept his proposal and stay with him.

  
But still, he had screwed up.

  
He didn’t know what he did wrong. One minute it was all right, his mate eating the food he had brought and admiring his physique, the next he was telling him he wanted to go back to his village. He had been so sure... His mate seemed fine, if a bit reluctant at first. He could feel the connection between them, and the omega wanted him.

  
And then he said those words, and his whole world came crumbling down.

  
His mate had ‘someone waiting for him at home’. He had someone and didn’t need Castiel. He couldn’t stay after that.

  
He wanted to cry, to growl, to break something – specially that ‘someone’s’ neck. But he couldn’t. No, he had to act reasonably. He needed to be intelligent about this whole situation, so his mate could see he was the better option - he couldn’t loose him, not now he had just found him. _Preferably not ever._

  
He needed a plan. And the first step would be starting over. He thought back to their whole interaction and almost slapped himself. Of course! He was so stupid. His mate was right to reject him like he did – at least this time.

  
He knew what he had to do. He would start over his courtship, and he would woo his mate so he would forget about this other person.

  
But first, he would ask his mate’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey  
> So I was reading the last two chapters for reference and I realized Dean never told Cas his name. Oops.
> 
> So, thank you all for the supportive comments! I'll be sure to update soon :D  
> Again, any mistake you find up there, feel free to let me know so I can correct it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing. Dean's insecurities are acting up and Cas is supportive.

4:

  
After the sudden departure of the other man, Dean was left alone in the room. He stayed where he was, sitting on the bed and with his heart pounding by all the revelations the day had brought.

  
It all felt like dream, to be honest. Too good to be true. Gods, it had been less than a full day since the he had been tied to those posts, freezing and starving, and now the dragon that was supposed to eat him was taking care of him. The thought was hard to grasp.

  
And not only that, but the alpha was _nice_. He was kind and warm and Dean was feeling the safest he’d felt in years. His instincts were on overdrive every time he was in his presence, and even then, he knew that Cas would never take advantage of that. There was just something about him that made it easy for Dean to trust him.

  
He needed to be careful, though. He needed to keep his distance and keep his emotions from running the show, or he would end up getting hurt. Because really, no alpha had ever wanted him, and he doubted Cas would be the first. He was too tall, too broad and too ugly to spark any interest from the man beyond friendship. And he should be grateful, really, to be getting even _that._

  
After a few long minutes of mulling over his thoughts, his boredom took over him. He had never been good at being still, always needing to do something with his hands. Besides, it wasn't like he could hold his curiosity for much longer.

  
He got up from the mattress, biting a gasp at the soreness of his muscles. It was difficult at first, but he'd had worse pains to go through. With more difficulty than he’d like to admit, Dean moved away from the warmth and softness of the bed – mentally, he was comforted by the notion that by now, Cas' scent was permeating his skin.

  
He looked around, the intricate carvings in the walls now visible thanks to the new ilumination. A few tapestries hanged from the high ceiling, giving a little color to the somber room. Now that he had the time to actually see the room, he was in awe. ‘ _I’ve never seen so much gold in one place. Not even in the temple. That old fucker Zachariah would be so jealous…’_

  
With a lot of effort, he took a few more steps forward, and went to take a look at one of chests - a big, wooden trunk that seemed interesting enough. The thing was overflowing with gold and jewels, all tossed inside haphazardly. It was impressive, but he didn't dare to touch it. Dean walked to the next one and saw something that really spiked his interest.

It was a crate, completely filled from top to bottom with books of all kind. The titles were big, golden and silver against the stark black or deep brown of their covers. Most of them looked ancient, but well cared for. He found at least a dozen scrolls in there, too, and the feeling of loneliness only intensified inside his own chest - Sam’s face would be priceless if he were to see this.

  
He went from chest to chest, not really looking for anything, when the soft sound of the door opening and closing caught him by surprise. Cas was there, standing sheepishly and looking at him. Dean pulled back from the treasures as if burned by fire, startled and not wanting for the man to think he had been stealing something.

  
Cas looked so shy and uncomfortable, and so embarrassed that he wanted to hug him. His big, blue eyes stared at him and his lips were forming an apologetic, barely there pout. ‘ _Damm this omega instincts. It was enough with Sam and his puppy eyes_.’

  
There was a pause between them, both still awkward from the little scene they had had thirty minutes earlier. It felt like forever, waiting for the other shoe to drop and for either of them to start talking. Cas cleared his throat, gaze fixed on the ground. ‘ _Well, at least he’s going first…’._

  
“We might have started with the wrong foot.” He said, his deep voice making the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter again. “I would like for us to start over.” He was outright pouting now, the pleading eyes almost as good as his brother’s.

  
“Right.” Dean nodded, distracted.

  
“My name is Castiel.” He said, biting his lip.

  
“I know that.” He nodded again.

  
“I would like to know your name”

 

‘ _What?_ ’

  
“Oh!” Dean’s eyes widened. He hadn’t say his name the last time they’d talked. He’d been too busy in their last conversation  to even think about it. ‘ _And why was that? Oh, right. Because he was having an internal freak out session thanks to the attractive man-dragon thing. Figures_.’ “Right, sure. Name’s Dean” He hurried to say, mumbling and managing to sound like even more of an idiot.

  
“Dean” Cas parroted, the name rolling out of his tongue in an easy rumble. The sound of it made Dean blush a bright red, butterflies now battling inside him. ‘ _It’s just a name, it shouldn’t be that hot._ ’ “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dean.” The way he said it was weird, like he was honored to even have the privilege of knowing it. It was Reverent. The omega didn't know how to answer to that, how to respond. He didn't know what to say, yet his mind was racing with the implications of developing a crush on a stranger, and an alpha no less.

  
There was another awkward pause between them, neither ready to break the tension in the room. Finally, Cas spoke again.

  
“This is my hoard” He said proudly, motioning at the room in general. Then again, if Dean had a treasure as big as this one he would be really proud too.

  
“Yeah, I figured.” Dean answered, confusion tinting his words. He didn't know what exactly was the man trying to say. Cas let out a frustrated, low sigh. He seemed to be getting more and more exasperated by the minute.

  
“You may have whatever you want from it.” He suddenly said. And Dean was almost sure he heard him wrong, because that’s not what you would expect from a dragon. A dragon. And this was his hoard, supposedly the most priced thing to his kind. He had to be joking, right? . He had to be making fun of him. “It is yours.” He said softly, voice dripping with honesty. Dean was speechless.

  
“What?! Are you serious?” he said after a while. Cas didn't even blink, a slightly offended look taking over his handsome face. He waited for confirmation, for something that would tell him this was just a joke going too far, but nothing came. The alpha just stood there, looking earnest in his silence. “Why would you give me something like that?”

  
“It is custom of my people” He said, and Dean didn’t know what to believe. That was definitely _not_ what everyone knew from the dragons. A sinking feeling in his gut made him breathless. Was this a test? “You may have whatever you want.”

  
“Ok…” He he answered, still a little hesitant. He waited for a minute more, in case it was indeed a ruse, but the alpha remained inmutable, if a bit impatient. Finally, he decided to just appease the beast and take one thing from the nearest chest. Dean didn't want his charity, so he wasn't taking any gold nor silver, much less some shinny stone he couldn’t even name. He wouldn't be in debt with any alpha if he could help it.

  
Thinking about Sam, he took the first book that looked interesting enough – something about potions and medicinal herbs – and lifted it so the dragon could see what he had choosen. The man looked surprised at him. 

  
“Can you read it?” he asked, and Dean wanted to hate him for that question. ‘ _Of course he would say that. Why would an omega know how to read? Only good for taking care of the house and spreading their legs for an alpha_.’ He exhaled through his anger, toning it down with practiced breaths. He deliberately ignored his disappointment, having thought the alpha was different.

  
“Yeah…” He admitted, not delving into details. He was too angry for those.  “… But it's not for me.” Cas’ face immediately hardened. Like before, the lights of the room started to flicker, magic fire turning a few shades more red.

  
“For whom?” Cas' voice went down to a downright growl, his face set like stone. Again, his blue eyes seemed to catch all the light in the room, capturing it into fierce storms framed by dark lashes, and his violent scent spiked. He looked menacing, but strangely enough, Dean didn't felt threatened in the slightest. 

  
He stood his ground, never looking down. Dean gave a snarl of his own, eyes narrowing at the brunette. He knew he was alpha-posturing, had done it before at the village. It was like a second nature, really, just another memory of the things John teached him as a child.

  
“I told you, I have someone waiting for me at the village.” He wasn't backing down on this, even if the other man got angry, Sam was the only thing he wasn't willing to negotiate. “He’s the only family I have left.”

  
“Oh” The surprise on Cas’ voice was evident. He honestly looked like he hadn’t expected that to be his answer at all. His whole demeanor changed,  the violent scent fading and his frown smoothing away, replaced by that familiar, confused head tilt he was getting so fond of. Dean was once again shocked by how quickly the alpha could go from ready to kill, right to calm and collected gentleman. Part of him –specifically the omega part – was firmly approving. “Family?” The dragon asked, curious.

  
“My little brother” He mumbled, still a little drunk on the alpha’s scent. And just like that, the brunette's eyes softened. He moved forward and took the heavy book from his hands, putting it back on the crate. He was too close now, breathing the same air as him. His scent was getting stronger now, and the protectiveness from before had thickened around him. Dean’s instincts called for him to bare his neck, his own common sense battling against the urge to act up on them.

  
“Dean… how did you end up at that altar?” Cas' voice softened. He seemed hesitant at first, careful around him, but after a few seconds,  his hands searched for Dean’s arms, softly running his fingers from his elbows to his wrists. He payed special attention to the fading bruises there, making gentle circles on his skin. It felt good, intimate. “You’ve told me they wanted an omega, but surely you can’t be the only one at that wretched village that fits the description.”

  
And there it was, the question he didn't want to answer.

  
“I’m not…” Dean bited his lip. What was he supposed to say? How do you tell the man you are starting to get a crush on, the truth about yourself? How do you admit you are not and are never going to be enough? “I’m not, but I was the more expendable of them. My demise wouldn’t hurt anyone, nor would it make them cry. ” He went for monotone, even though the last part he had to say it quietly, with a hint of self-deprecation breaking through his facade. A quick glance to the dragon’s face settled some of his fears, though.  The guy certainly looked like he wanted to hurt and make them cry himself.

  
“You are not expendable” Cas said slowly, his tone final. He never broke their eye contact, and he sounded so sincere, so earnest, Dean just wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe every word he was saying, but it was hard to go against his insecurities, against everything he had ever known and lived. Cas noticed– of course he noticed, his scent must be acrid as all seven hells – and brought him to his chest. “You are important, it was them that never cared enough to see that. ” It was a little awkward, what with the whole ‘almost strangers’ thing, not to mention their height difference - he was taller than the alpha, but just about an inch or so - but somehow, they made it work. And that was all that really mattered for now.

  
“Yeah, right” He mumbled against the fabric of Cas’ tunic. His scent was intoxicating, filling his lungs and making him feel like he was floating on a cloud of happiness. ‘ _And what’s up with that?’_

  
“I mean it” The dragon said, and this time it was easier to stomach. Maybe he was emotional. It wasn't like he has much people to rely on, so he wouldn’t know if this was the right reaction to have. The fact was, he didn't want to move away, he just wanted to burrow closer to the other man's chest. Cas just held him tighter and Dean almost _whined_ , baring his neck for the alpha who didn't even hesitate to scent him. ‘ _Looks like it's too late. Can’t escape from my nature_.’

  
They stayed like that for a while, just breathing each other in, until the rational part of his brain suddenly woke up. He pulled away from Cas, eyes wide open and scent in full blown panic. ‘ _Gods, what did I do? What did just happen? I don’t know him! He’s a stranger, for Gods sake! And he’s a dragon! He just picked me and brought me here, and I need to go back to Sammy, and he’s an alpha, and... !’._

  
“Would you like something else to eat?”

  
_‘What? Did he just…?’_

  
“No!” he said, a little too loud. Embarrassment took over him, and if his face wasn’t red enough a few seconds ago, now it must be redder than blood. “No, it’s alright” he breathed, trying to calm himself down. If the alpha wasn’t going to bring it up, then he wouldn’t either. “Thank you for the meal earlier.” He ended up muttering, bashfully scratching his neck. His instincts were on overdrive, and Cas wasn't helping. He was confused, everything was fuzzy and he was still a little stunned from earlier.

  
Cas nodded, face calm but nose still scenting the air.

  
“The storm might last through the day and part of the night.” He told him, and okay, Dean could work with that. Facts were good. Facts were simple. “You are free to get comfortable in any way you like.”

  
“Thanks ” Dean said quietly. He took a last calming breath, and looked down at his hands. It was only then that he noticed what he was wearing. He still had the ceremonial robes they had forced him to wear for the sacrifice.  They were made of an awful, almost see-through white fabric with a couple of gold ornaments garnishing a few key places at his waist. The thing was skimpy and short and he was sure he looked like a glorified tavern whore. “You wouldn’t have some real clothes hanging around, would you?”

  
Cas was first confused, his frown making him look a lot younger. Then, he looked ashamed, face blushing a burning pink. “Ah, yes. I do have more suitable clothes that would prove to be comfortable enough for you.” His face was still bright red, but his expression was somewhat serious. It was certainly hilarious, even though he couldn't  quite manage to laugh right now. Cas moved away from him and started pacing around the room, opening a few chests and crates and taking out a couple of tunics for him to wear. He gave them to him and Dean automatically took them in his hands. They felt incredibly soft against his skin, smooth and comfy. Expensive.

 

He had never worn anything as delicate as this. But he was dirty and sweaty from the day before - Sure, they had bathed him at the village, the omega acolytes of the town’s temple looking at him with disgust as they washed him,  but the blood and grime he collected on his way to the altar had completely ruined their job - and he didn’t want to ruin the nice clothes too by putting them on.

  
Cas seemed to sense his hesitation, and the reason behind it, and rushed to give him a solution.

  
“I can prepare a bath for you” Dean bit his lip, unsure. He didn't want the alpha to see him naked,that would only scare him off, or worse, it would disgust and revolt him. And ok, he admits he didn't  know what he wanted from the man – there was attraction there, that much was clear. Cas was, objectively, a very attractive man, but there was something more that pulled him in – but Dean had never in his life felt like this about anyone, like there’s something inside him that longed for the dragon’s touch. “You’ll feel better. And it would not bother me at all.”

  
“Yeah.” He accepted after a while. “Yeah, ok.”

  
“Right. Follow me” Cas nodded and he hesitantly took Dean’s hand in his warmer ones. The grip wasn't firm or anything, so he could just break the contact any time he wanted -  and that is what he tells himself in order to keep his chill. -  still,  he blushed, but he didn't say anything about it. 

  
Cas took him through the big, wooden door he used when he stormed out of the room. The thing was heavy, with incrusted stones and some sort of metal frame that would make impossible for a human to open it without magic. Of course, it only took a little effortless shove for the dragon to open it.

  
Once outside, Dean looked around, trying to get as much information about the dragon’s home as possible. Maybe that way he would get answers about what sort of man Cas was, if he could trust him after all, or if the man was just using him to get something. So far, he didn’t think that was the case – he had this feeling in his gut that told him he was safe with Cas.

  
They walked into a wide corridor, the height of it tall enough to house two times Cas’ dragon form. As they walked through the big space, Dean could see many doors -  some open and some closed, all similar to the one that led to the first room. - and through the ones that were open, he noticed that all the other chambers were clearly smaller than the one he slept in, but overflowing with treasures.

  
It was like a a labyrinth, really, with the occasional door and torches of magical fire lining the walls. There were adjoining corridors too, connecting to antechambers so tall he couldn’t quite see the ceiling. He even saw a few stairways made of stone, spiraling up and down. ‘ _Just how big is this place?’._

  
Even through they were obviously deep inside the mountain, everything was well lighted and it was easy to see every single detail. And it seemed that Castiel’s hoard was one to be impressed with. Even the halls and corridors were adorned with gold, every single door embellished with silver and precious stones.

  
Cas didn't let go of his hand. He guided Dean through every step,  never pushing nor rushing, just leading him and slowing down whenever he felt Dean was too distracted to keep his pace. They didn't speak, but their bodies worked as if they were just an extension of each other, adapting to their companion.

  
After a couple of minutes walking through what felt like an entire castle, they stopped in front of another big, wooden double door. Like every other one they had passed, it was heavy and fully adorned by multiple gems and metals. However, he could observe a couple of obvious differences between this one and the others. First exhibit, the strictly blue and green patterns on its front. Again, Cas opened it without much effort and they enter another big, spacious room.

  
Inside, he was met with the image of what could only be described as really big, luxurious bath house. And it was fucking impressive, really. The room was the largest he'd ever seen by far, large enough to house a dragon with room to spare. ‘ _No surprise there_ ’ he thought, furtively looking at said creature from the corner of his eye. Cas seemed unbothered, just lazily running his tumb on the back of his hand. The touch comforted him, and he silently stepped  just a little closer to the man.

  
His attention went  back to the magnificence of the room. Like with the rest of the place, the walls were made of carved stone, garnished with shinning, blue and green gems. The torches were replaced by glowing crystals that lighted the room with a blueish hue, and in the middle of the room, the clear water of a pool –or more like a small lake- took most of the space, with the statue of a woman pouring water from a basin in the center of it. The borders of the pool were smooth, and in the far end you could see a couple of steps making way into the water.

  
“Do you like it?” Cas’d voice was low, a whisper barely heard. Dean tore his eyes away from the bath and faced the alpha. The handsome face of the man was relaxed, a small smile touching his lips and making him feel all sort of things. “There’s a subterranean river that goes through this mountain. I found it when I was carving out my lair, and I decided to make good use of it. Not all of my kind have the fortune of have running water so close from their nest. And…” he explained, making a small pause at the end and giving him the most blinding smile he’d ever seen. Dean almost fainted as all of his blood of his body went up to his face. Cas seemed to neither notice or care, too busy looking at Dean with an expression he couldn’t quite identify. “… and I thought my future mate would like it.”

  
“I-Is that so?” he felt stupid as soon as he said that. ‘What the hell, Dean?’. But his brain wasn’t cooperating. ‘ _Future mate? Was he talking about… him? No, that couldn’t be… But, maybe it is? Do I actually have a chance?’_

  
“Yes.” Cas aswered, smile still in place.“Would you like to try it?” He said, an encouraging tone in his voice. Dean thought about it, the reasonable part of his brain already trying to put his hopes down on the matter. After all, Cas could mean many things with those words. It could be a test, to see if the pool was fit to the dragon’s mate, so when Castiel brought him here, it would be acceptable. Or it could be just him being nice again, letting Dean use this out of pity. The thought killed off a bit of the warmth he had been feeling.

  
He forced his attention back to the chamber. Despite the beauty of the room, the water looked cold. ‘ _It is an underground river, so it probably must be freezing_.’ Dean thought of all the grime and dirt glued to his skin and made his decision. He nodded at the alpha and let go of his hand, waiting for him to turn around before taking off his ruined clothes.

  
Cas, obviously, didn't make things easier. He just stood there, staring as always. Dean cleared his throat, waiting for him to get the clue – that he wasn't getting naked in front of an alpha  he had just met - , but the guy was hopeless.

  
“Uhm. Do you mind- I mean, could you-“ He ended up saying, trying  and failing to find the correct words for the brunette to understand. “Could you turn around for a little bit?” He bit his lips, nervously waiting for the other’s man reaction. Cas, of course, only looked confused. Dean admired momentarily his adorable little frown, letting the alpha absorb the information. Realization took over the man’s face,  laced with a little bit of embarrassment.

  
“Oh! Of course!” Cas said, hastily turning around so he could give the omega a little privacy. “Sorry” He muttered, and Dean was again surprised by his own reaction. ‘ _My adorable little alpha’_  was the unintentional thought that crossed through his mind. He honestly had no idea where it had came from, but his instincts approved highly of it.

  
“It’s alright” He said, his own embarrassment evident. With a last glance at the – admittedly attractive – muscular back of the alpha, he quickly undressed and made his way towards the stone steps at the edge of the pool.

  
The air inside the chamber wasn't particularly cold, but the vulnerability of being naked in the same room that his alpha made him rush a bit. Even so, he hesitated before getting in the water, thinking it frigid. Eventually, he submerged his right foot. Dean let out a surprised gasp as his skin touched the water. It was warm, but not exactly boiling either. Like the perfect temperature. With renovated enthusiasm, he took the first step into the pool, then the next until the water reached his chest. He sighed happily, never in his life having had this kind of luxury. ‘ _Sam would love this’_

  
A small laugh made him remember he wasn't alone in the bath chamber. He turned to face Cas, but the alpha wasn't where he was standing before. He searched for him a little frantically with his eyes and found him by some shelves he hadn’t noticed, hidden in the back of the room.

  
The shelves were filled with numerous bottles, all expensive-looking and with all shapes and colors. He took a few bottles Dean didn't  recognize and returned to the poolside.

  
“These are bath supplies, from the city” He explained as he sat on the edge of the pool, legs submerged in the water. Dean moved through the water towards him, careful to hide his body beneath the clear but not over iluminated surface. He stood directly in front of the dragon, Cas smiling as he passed him a bottle. “This one is for your hair” He instructed, motioning for Dean to get a bit of the soapy liquid on his hand. He used it, a happy sigh escaping his lips at the sweet smell of the sustance. “And this other for your body” he said when he’s finished, passing him a bar of soap. This one he knew how to use, having one himself back at his cottage. The bar was obviously of better quality, its smell sweeter than any of the cheap bars he’d purchased over the years.

  
Cas just smiled at him, laughing a little when the soapy suds of Dean’s hair threatened to get into his eyes. And so, he took advantage of his closeness and poured water on the head of the unsuspecting omega. Dean pouted, submerging his head to finish the work quicker.

  
As Dean bathed, neither of them uttered a word,  happy to share warm glances and small smiles through the process.

  
Eventually, Dean moved to the edge of the pool, just a few inches from Cas’s legs, and rested his head on his crossed arms. He was exhausted, and the bath had only served to relax him more. With a barely there smile, he closed his eyes for a minute, only wanting to savore the feeling of being pampered – because that was what Castiel was doing. He was outright pampering him and taking care of him like no one had never done before.

  
“Thank you” he said quietly to the dragon.

  
“Shhh, it’s ok.” 

  
“I don’t want to go back” Dean admited, his voice so soft that he didn't think Cas had even heard him. He felt vulnerable, with the walls he’d been building for years around himself finally crumbling down, leaving his fears and insecurities exposed for all to see. A hand in his head took him by surprise, but he didn't want to open his eyes yet. “I don’t want to go back, b-but my brother is there. He needs me, Sammy’s just a kid” He spoke a little louder, bottom lip trembling a bit.

  
“I know. You don’t have to go back.” Cas’ voice is as soft as his.

  
“I have to.” Even though this was a conversation he didn’t want to have, the hand running fingers through his hair had an incredibly calming effect, making him drowsy.

  
“No.” Cas’ voice was harder now, adamant. He was tempted to open his eyes, just to look at his face, handsome and terrible in anger, but he refrained. “When the storm is over, we’ll go find your brother. And you’ll never go back to that place” He couldn't believe those words. He simply couldn't, not after being lied to time and time again by most of the people in his life. “They wont hurt you again.” But, oh how much he wants to.

  
“For real?” He asked, voice small and helpless, if only to keep the fantasy going for a little bit more. “You’d do that?” Dean said but wasn't really paying attention anymore. The drowsiness was getting stronger and stronger, and soon he was falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.

  
“Yeah…” It was the last thing he heard, before sleep finally took over. “Anything for you, my love”.

  
_‘Maybe staying wouldn’t be that bad’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! Hope you guys liked this chapter :)
> 
> I wanted to make a comment about Dean on this fic: He doesn't know he and Cas are true mates, bc that's a magic thing and humans don't tend to have magic in this au. Some of them do, but it's pretty rare. He feels the connection, though, in a less obvious level and that's why he suddenly can trust an alpha he barely knows. He's not bipolar either, just confused and doesn't know how to express himself out of being defensive. 
> 
> Aaand other thing: I found some pretty pictures on Google that helped me write the story, as in, I used them for visual reference. The links are in the first chapter :)
> 
> And finally, It will take a little longer for me to update bc my classes just started and med school is a bitch :) :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

5:

  
Castiel had always liked his bath chamber. He had carved the room himself, many decades ago when he was nothing but a youngling trying to figure out the world. He remembered that day well, how surprised he had been when – in the middle of a spell – a blast of water had hit him, drenching him from head to toes in frigid, spring water. He had immediately stopped his chanting, utterly shocked at the sudden spray, and almost collapsed the whole cave in the process. Definitely not his finest moment, to be honest.

  
The surprise had quickly turned to annoyance – he was a dragon. He hated the cold water - but it had finally settled into pride. After all, he had been lucky enough to find a stream on his own lair. How many dragons could say the same? Yeah, not that many.

  
The point was, he really liked this room. It was his favorite room besides his main chambers, and he had designed it so he could change to his true form inside the pool and still have some space to spare. The crystals had been a plus, their soft glow relaxing and easy to manipulate.

  
Over the years, he had continued to mold this room into something special, something his destined one would love when he found them. And so, with every trip in search of treasure to fill his hoard, he’d add a little something to it – A flight the capitol, a beautiful sculpture. A visit to his brother near the sand islands, enthralling tapestries of beautiful designs – until the space finally felt complete.

  
Only it never did. At least not until now.

  
The soft glow of the crystals iluminated the room, reflecting on the pond’s surface like little stars against the dark sky. The sound the water cascading into the pool was a calming, repetitive noise in the background that only served to make him drowsy. Castiel took a deep breath, basking in the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon that permeated the enclosed space around him, and his eyes traveled back towards that source of perfection in the room.

  
His mate was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

  
The omega was still propped at the edge of the pool, with his head resting on his own crossed arms. He hadn’t moved much since he’d fallen asleep just over half an hour ago, and he looked as relaxed as humanly possible. He smiled at that. _‘It's probably the effect of the pool. The warm water is definitely soothing’_

  
He was carding his fingers through the darkened, wet strands of his hair, careful as to not wake him. Castiel greedily soaked up on every feature and attribute, memorizing every little detail that gave shape to his precious human. And every single part of him was beautiful, from his long – _long_ – lashes, to his sun-kissed, freckled skin. And his _lips_. His plump, bowed, pouty lips. He could write odes to those lovely lips.

  
A small, happy sigh escaped through the omega’s nose at his ministrations, head moving closer to face his hand, as if to nuzzle him. He smiled brightly to himself, pleased that the marvelous creature the Gods had gifted him for a soulmate was comfortable enough around him to let down his guard, if only a little.

  
And the man was guarded. So guarded, he could feel through their half formed bond the strain it was putting him through. Castiel couldn’t know the reason, not without a complete bond between them to link their minds fully, but he could see clearly that it was taking a toll on the human. His mind went momentarily back to his little breakdown, just before falling asleep. That brief show of insecurity, of helplessness and vulnerability had said all he needed to know.

  
He shook himself off those thoughts. No need to ruin a perfect moment like this with sour feelings.

  
Inadvertently, Castiel’s eyes lingered again on Dean’s mostly submerged body, and he quickly had to force them away. He felt guilty, letting his vision roam over the tanned skin before him without permission from the omega, so he tried to avoid it. It was difficult, though. Tempting. He had seen enough of that warm expanse to be hooked on it like a drug.

  
The human was surprisingly muscular for an omega, that much he could gather with just a cursory glance. Dean had the body of a fighter, with strong arms and shoulders, and muscles defined by hard work. And even though he looked like he had spent a fair amount of time eating the bare minimum, he seemed healthy enough, if only a bit underweight.

  
His mate was absolutely lovely.

  
_And he’d suffered so much_.

  
The black and blue on his skin hadn’t gone unnoticed by him. Once the man had uncovered his body, his eyes had caught sight of a lot more bruises than he expected to see on his human. They littered the skin of his back and around his ribs, looking painful and covering large patches of skin. Castiel had frowned, rightfully angered by the thought of his mate hurting, but couldn’t do more than make a mental note to ask for the names of those he needed to punish.

  
And so, he had kept silent. He had waited for the omega to unburden himself, letting him get comfortable enough in his new surroundings. Then, as he had done at the altar the day before, he’d used a small portion of his magic to finish the job. Soon, every one of Dean’s bruises started to fade, leaving behind healthy, unblemished skin.

  
But those hadn’t been the only marks on his mate’s skin. No, his - beautiful, lovely, perfect - human had scars scattered all over his body. Some of them were large and prominent, while some were small and faded, white lines that could barely be seen. Again, he had cursed under his breath, his own growl rumbling low on his throat at the sight of a particularly jagged, long and angry scar by his scapulas, just in the middle of his back. It was a shame he was too weak at the moment, and couldn’t erase those horrible marks with a simple touch of his magic.

  
His hands were marred, too – of course they were – with more of those small, thin white lines marking the skin of strong, calloused fingers. He wondered about those, all the signs pointing to his mate being someone that worked with his hands, lifting heavy things. ‘ _A farmer, maybe? Or a blacksmith?’_ Either way, he had preened with pride. His mate was capable and independent, caring and so beautifully strong… Castiel really couldn’t ask for a better one.

  
That had been a little while ago. Now, he just basked in the feeling of having his mate by his side, breathing peacefully and relaxed. He was so grateful – truly, incredibly grateful – for having found him, and vowed to always protect him, to cherish him and to always abide to his word. He could only hope Dean would stay with him after the courtship because, now that he had found him, he couldn’t really imagine a world without his light. ‘ _But I would let him go. If he didn’t want to stay, I would let him go. It would kill me, but I would’._

  
Castiel shook his head, trying to chase away the sudden emptiness he felt with those thoughts. He didn’t think Dean would reject him, not after they had cleared their misunderstanding. And besides, the omega smelt interested, so at least the attraction wasn’t a one sided thing. He could work with that. He had plans for their courtship.

  
Cas let his thoughts wander, hand now caresing the fragile neck of his human. His touch lingering unconsciously on a certain part of it, one destined to carry the bite that would mark Dean as claimed. For a second, he could swear he felt a sudden pull from their half-formed bond. It was sharp, clearly meant for scolding him, and he couldn’t help but feel positively startled by its force. A small, incredulous laugh escaped through his open mouth. ‘ _Was that Dean?’_

  
He quickly took his hand away from the omega, causing a little frown to appear on his mate’s face. Castiel waited, almost expecting another pull from their connection, but this time it was to no avail. Dean stirred, though, a small groan barely audible against the steady sound of water cascading into the pond. The dragon didn’t move, and the human curled even more tightly into himself, bond silent as a tomb.

  
_‘Yeah, guarded indeed’_

  
Realization hit him like an avalanche. It made sense, really, even though it didn’t make it better.

  
Dean was hiding himself – his true self, his _heart_ – behind a wall of stone, that much was obvious. Not that his bravery was an act, but it was a result of the life he had been forced to live.

  
He was used to being alone, to being in constant alert and to protect himself from outsiders. The omega had so much weight on his shoulders, brought upon him by a life of hardship, and it was evident he didn’t trust easily. So it must be confusing for him, to suddenly feel the need to be close to a complete stranger.

  
Now, that explained a lot about his little human. He had said he was alone, that his only family was his brother back at the village – a younger brother, one that relied heavily on him. ‘ _Just how old was his human? He didn’t look much older than twenty, but his eyes looked so burdened…’_

  
He thinks about the words they had shared just moments before, and considers what to do once they rescue his mate’s brother. Now that he knew the other human wasn’t a threat to his claim, he found the idea of meeting the young man more welcome. At the very least, he would have to make sure he accepted him and his intent on courting his older brother - familiar bonds were important, even to his own kind – and only then could he continue with his plans of mating the green eyed beauty that was Dean. _‘If he accepts. Only if he says yes. I could never dare to deny him his own right to refuse.’_

  
With those thoughts simmering in his mind, he sighed. He looked down at his own hand, the one that was resting just a few inches away from his mate. After a few seconds of silence, he considered moving the omega to their chambers - His weak human skin would get wrinkly after being submerged in the warm water of the pool for so long – but chased away the thought. It would be a violation of his trust to do that, even if he did it with the best of intentions. The omega had gone to great lengths to avoid being naked in front of him - And for the best, seeing that he almost couldn’t contain himself from touching his mate – so he would have to respect that.

  
He went to wake up the man, but the omega looked so tired he almost couldn’t bring himself to do it. Still, he rallied, calling softly to the human as he touched his head.

  
“Dean. Please, wake up.” He whispered near his ear, carefully shaking the man awake. “You need to get out of the water, Dean” The name rolled easy off his tongue, and he honestly didn’t think he would ever get tired of saying it.

  
Said omega stirred, eyes slowly opening. He looked around himself, obviously disoriented, but sobered up quickly at the unfamiliar place. He looked nervous, and a little unsure. Castiel smiled reassuringly at him. He was pleased to see a small quirk appear on the luscious lips of the human, and the smell of sweet apples intensified around him.

  
“You should get out.” He managed to mutter, still drunk out of the scent of his omega. “You need to get some rest. A bed would prove to be more comfortable.”

  
\--

  
“Right.” Dean said, voice rough with sleep as he stretched his arms. He still felt tired, but the soreness of his muscles had diminished a bit. He could feel the dragon’s eyes following his movements – Dean had blushed when he caught him staring, embarrassed and shy as he averted his eyes– but the attention felt kind of good to him. Weird, but good.

  
With a last orienting glance around, he moved to the stone steps of the pool. Once there, he paused, hesitating a little before stepping out of the water. Cas had gotten out himself, and by now was standing a few meters away from the ledge, facing the walls – he wasn’t particularly worried about the man spying on him. There was just something about the guy that made him easy to trust. Still, he felt too tense, too uncomfortable to be walking around naked with an alpha nearby.

  
In the end, he just went for it, stepping out of the warm water and crossing the room with quick, long steps – and almost falling over his ass when he slipped on a puddle - towards a small, wooden dresser nearly hidden by two stone pilars. There he found his new clothes, all neatly folded beside a big, fluffy towel.

  
He dried himself, making sure to cover as much of his body as possible. Castiel, he knew, was still focused on the walls and ceiling as if they were the most interesting things in the world, but he didn’t want to take chances. He was _self conscious_ about his body – Sam’s words - and there were parts of him he didn’t want anyone to see.

  
Once he was finished, he took the new clothes from the dresser. Dean was glad to find them to be soft, practical garments, and not something frilly and showy like the ones he had been forced to wear before. The best part? They smelled wonderful, like sweet honey and fresh rain. ‘ _Like Cas...’_

  
He put on the cotton underpants - admitedly wishing for some silk ones instead - and then some brown, soft pants that were a little too short on the legs. Lastly, he donned a warm, long sleeved, dark green tunic that would surely make his eyes stand out. ‘ _Huh. Someone is observant.’_ He thought, mind full of wonder.

  
Dean was so surprised by the thoughtfulness of the gesture, he almost didn’t notice the pair of simple, comfortable lounging shoes sitting by the pilars, their insides lined with fur. He put them on, nearly moaning at the feel of them against his aching soles.

  
And then he realized.

  
His feet didn’t hurt. He had been barefoot at the altar, forced to walk all the way to the damned place with bleeding soles and toes. But now that he thought about it, his feet felt as fine as they’d ever been, if a bit sore. The same could be said about his wrists and ankles. Hell, even his busted lip and bruises had all disappeared.

  
He’d noticed earlier his lack of pain, but the mental and emotional turmoil of the day had him ignoring the obvious details and clear signs of magic around him. The warmth he’d been feeling since he’d woken up at the chambers spread out inside him, making him feel all sorts of special. Cas had obviously healed him, and he was incredibly grateful for that.

  
His scent went from mellow to unbearably sweet in a matter of seconds, a smile taking place on his face.

  
As he dressed, his thoughts kept circling about his situation. Was Castiel telling the truth about his brother? He’d sounded so sincere, so earnest when they’d talked. ‘ _I hope he was telling the truth’_. And that last part, just when he was drifting off. Had he imagined it? ‘ _He called me his love._ ’ He thought in wonder. ‘ _But that’s crazy, we just met! He can’t seriously mean that…’_

  
It was too much, too good to be true. An alpha like him wouldn’t want him. He couldn’t.

  
Was this how having a crush felt like?

  
With his mind still reeling, he made his way back to Cas, who was still focused on anything but him. He _had_ to know he was ready – He was a dragon, for fuck’s sake! Dean would bet anything that the man could hear, and see and smell better than anyone – but he refused to turn back until Dean himself told him so. Between that gesture and the healing thing, he felt like swooning.

  
He stood as close to the guy as he felt comfortable, just a few inches away from Castiel, and smiled shyly at him. The man had finally turned to face him, a small smile of his own gracing his handsome face as they caught each other’s eyes. Soon, the natural smell of the room was overcome by the soft scent of happy, relaxed omega and the earthy musk of pleased alpha.

  
“You look great.” Castiel broke their silence, his deep voice gentle and as low as a whisper. His blue eyes sparkled with fondness against the blueish light of the crystals, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat. ‘ _Does he knows what he’s doing to me?’_

  
“Thank you.” He answered, not really knowing what else to say. Though it didn’t seem to matter, at least not from the easy, rumbling chuckle that escaped from the alpha’s mouth. Still, he had to say something. “I’m sorry. For falling asleep on you.” He muttered, embarrassed.

  
“It was nothing.” Cas said, shaking his head. His eyes were intense, sincere. They never left his own. “You were tired. It was only expected.”

  
“Still” Dean replied hastily, almost interrupting the dragon in the process. He knew it was risky, being mouthy to an alpha he wasn’t that familiar with, but he didn’t think Cas would care that much. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me so far.” He finished, eyes finally droping their stare contest and baring a small portion of his throat. It was a show of submission, something he wouldn’t ever do under other circumstances, but he was grateful. He would have _died_ without Cas’ help, the least he could do was show him he appreciated it.

  
A hand on his chin made him drop the act of submissiveness. The dragon lifted his face, smoldering eyes meeting his own once more. Dean couldn’t contain his whine this time, bitting his lip at the tenderness of the action. _‘He doesn’t want me to yield_ ’ came his realization.

  
“As I said, It was nothing.” The alpha repeated softly. The hand by his face went down his neck, then his arm and it finally stopped at his hand, which he lifted. He took it and kissed the back of it, blue eyes shinning brighter than stars. _‘Oh, Gods_ ’ Dean blushed a dark red, heart hammering inside his chest like the wings of a hummingbird. Cas smirked, a little, playful quirk of his lips that brightened his whole expression. The omega couldn’t help his own smile – though really, it had been there in his face for a while now, since he woke up from his little nap. “Come with me, you need to rest. We’ll be flying to the village by dawn, and we need to be ready.” He said, making his way towards the door and pulling him along. He followed him, distracted and flustered, with his mind full of questions.

  
If he’d been more alert and observant, he would’ve seen the wicked, almost _predatory_ grin on the alpha’s face.

  
Suddenly, just when they were about to cross the door, the alpha turned sharply and – in what could only be described as a whirl of movement – the omega found himself being carried as a newly wed bride by strong arms that felt like steel. Dean yelped, startled as all seven hells, and hurriedly gripped the man’s shoulders in a weak attempt to gain some balance.

  
“What the-“ He almost cursed, turning his face towards the brunette who was chuckling softly under his breath. ‘ _He was laughing at him!’_ “Cas, what the hell?!” Dean shouted, so mortified he didn’t even notice he was calling him by his own shortened version of the dragon’s name. ‘ _Gods, I’m too heavy! Cas shouldn’t be doing this, I’m too big! Fuck, this can’t be happening_.’ His mind was screaming for him to get down, to do something, but the thought of being lifted so effortlessly was starting to affect his insides, arousal letting itself known. He felt lightheaded, Cas’ scent even stronger than before. His scent glands were practically under his nose, and his smell was so intense he felt wetter by the second. And the smug bastard knew it “Cas, get me down!”

  
“You are tired. Your muscles are still sore.” The forementioned said, feigning inocence at his actions. His tone was solemn, but the mischief in his sapphire eyes was evident. “Let me help you, I’ll just carry you to bed.” He said, resolute, before walking right through the door, no damns given.

  
“N-no, get me down” Dean insisted, not wanting for the alpha to smell his rapidly forming slick, but it was futile. All his protest were lighthearted at best, and Cas knew it. The man just ignored him, his pace steady through the corridors of the mountain. He sighed, and resigned himself to the will of the alpha. ‘ _Fuck it. He’s not actually wrong, I do feel tired_.’ He thought, figuring it was better not to fight the man on this. For now, he’d rather enjoy it while he still could.

  
The rest of the way he tried to relax a bit. His face was still red as a tomato – and he doubted it would go away any time soon, what with the alpha being so fucking perfect around him – But he felt _happy_. He was content and felt more carefree than ever. For once on his life he felt like an actual omega, and he kind of _liked it._ After all, there weren’t many alphas that could carry someone his size – bigger than almost everyone back in town – much less many that would be willing to do it.

  
It was like, if he closed his eyes, he could imagine he was one of those dainty, little omegas everyone loved so much. After a lifetime of being shunned for his size and gender, this felt liberating. Freeing.

  
But his doubts were many, and the Gods had never been particularly kind to him. A part of him feared that if he let go around the alpha, he would only get hurt somehow. The other part – one that sounded suspiciously like Sammy – reasoned that if Cas had bad intentions towards him, he wouldn’t be wasting his time offering to let him stay and to help him get his brother back.

  
‘ _I don’t want this to be just a game to him_.’

  
The soft breathing of the alpha grounded him, but the incertitude of his mind was real and it didn’t seem to go away. He looked up at Cas’ face, the guy looking ahead, not even sweating. The light of the torches reflected on his face every now and then, making his eyes glimmer a darker color.

  
_‘Fuck, I’m so whipped_ …’

  
They were halfway through the corridor by now, having passed most of the doors he remembered from before, when he felt the need to speak his mind.

  
“So, did you really meant it?” He blurted out, his insecurities bleeding into his tone. Cas paused his steps, head tilted with a questioning look on his face. “About staying here. Did you really meant that?”

  
“Of course I did.” He said, not even hesitating. A small frown had formed on his face, and his voice sounded genuine and honest.

  
“Truly” He said, more of a statement than a question.

  
“Yes, truly” Cas aswered, resuming his march. He didn’t sound offended, just a little bemused. “I would never lie to you” He added quietly, hold tightening a little.

  
‘ _And how could I know that?’_ He thought, his normal, impertinent self coming back out at last. Still, he didn’t say anything else, choosing to bury his head on the dragon’s neck instead.

  
When they finally arrived back at the chambers, the room looked even bigger than the last time he’d been there. Cas made his way through it, barely glancing around until he reached the center of it, where the mattress was located. He carefully placed him onto the pile of furs, his movements reverent and delicate.

  
The fact that Castiel, an alpha by all means, was lowering _him_ on his nest didn’t go unnoticed by the omega. The symbolism of the act was that of a freshly mated pair, about to consummate their union. He knew that wasn’t the case here, that this wasn’t anything like that, but his omega brain was acting up, on overdrive at the implications of that simple action. His scent was getting a little bit too sweet, and his glands started to produce more slick down his hole. He bit his lip, containing any groan that might escape through them.

  
Cas nose twitched, and his eyes glimmered with understanding, then lust laced with mirth. He smirked, obviously pleased with his current state. His scent thickened too in response, volcanic and dominant. Dean snorted, unimpressed, and closed his legs firmly with a defiant glare. The dragon chuckled lowly, stepping away from the nest. With a last heated glance, he went over to the edge of the room, searching for something through a couple of chests.

  
Dean observed him from the nest, dumbfounded. Any other alpha would’ve tried to start something, more so with the potent pheromones his body was producing. Ugly omega or not, they would at least try to cope a feel back at the village. Cas seemed to be above that, though. ‘ _Maybe it was just me? No, I know what I felt. He’s definitely as interested as me. He’s just better than those alpha bastards at the tavern._ ’

  
“Huh.” He breathed out, pulse still rocketing inside his ribcage. Despite of it all, he couldn’t help but laugh a little – the sound unusual to his own ears. It was funny, how he felt so safe and protected in the presence of a beast. An alpha predator that could crush him in seconds, but that had treated him better than anyone since his mother. He felt cared for, even pampered. He didn’t want to leave.

  
A hand on his shoulder startled him, taking him out of his musings. Cas was there, sitting on the nest by his side, a playful smile curving his lips. His azure eyes were alight with amusement, and other emotions he couldn’t quite identify. His right hand was hidden behind his back.

  
‘ _Damn he’s sneaky. When the hell did he get here?’_

  
“I have something for you” He said, voice fond and tender. He brought his hand foward, carring with it a beautiful, ornated, grotesquely _expensive_ piece of jewelry.

  
“What the-“ Dean exclaimed, eyes bulging at the sight of the necklace. The thing was made of gold, with three big diamonds embedded into delicate chains. The first two gems were located at the sides, with three smaller chains that conected in the center of the necklace in an elaborate swirl of forged gold, from where the last and bigger diamond hanged, tear-shapped. _‘It was too much!_ ’ “You don’t need to-”

  
“It is only right.” Cas interrupted him, moving foward to put in on his neck despite his protests. Not that he’d found any opposition - Dean was shocked still, incapable of any sound. The alpha was too close, just a few scant inches between them. He could feel his warm breath against his face, his scent potent under his nose. “It’s a symbol for those who wish to harm you, that you are from now on under my protection” He said, protectiveness oozing out of his voice. Dean’s heart felt full at the implications in it. His breath caught on his throat, and his sweaty hands clasped tight on the bedding. “The diamonds are infused with my own magic. They will alert me of any danger that comes to you” And with that, his eyes started to actually _glow_ a bright blue, the diamons mimicking their light. He looked beautiful, ethereal.

  
“Why are you doing this?” He whispered, afraid to break the bubble they were both in. His eyes kept glancing down to the dragon’s lips, just to go back up to his eyes. Cas must have seen it, because before he knew it, those same lips were firmly pushed against his own.

  
Dean’s eyes were wide open, surprise etched on his every feature. The kiss itself was short lived, just a little brush of lips, but it was enough to get him hooked on the feeling. He gasped, eyes fixated on Cas’ blue ones while trying to get closer, to get another taste. And his _face._ The man was looking at him how you would look at the moon, breathless with awe and longing.

  
“I wish to court you” The dragon blurted, one of his hands seaching for the omega’s own, the other touching his necklace. “I promise that, if you let me, you won’t want for anything ever again”

  
“Cas…” Dean whispered, speechless.

  
“This is my gift to you” The alpha said, resolute as he touched the diamond by his throat. “Tomorrow we will go looking for your brother, and if you permit it, I will ask him myself for his blessing on our courtship”

  
Dean’s heart was about to explode. His tongue was tied, and his eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his face with how wide they were open. “I-I don’t…” he stuttered, mouth open and slack. ‘ _Is this… Is he serious? Did he really want… him? To mate?’_ He was internally freaking out, and his scent proved it. Never in his life had he thought someone would be willing to be with him, much less ask him to be his mate. Sure, there had been attraction between them. But mating? That  was on another whole level. 

  
He was hyperventilating, for fucks sake!

  
“You don’t have to answer right now.” Said the dragon, obviously aware of his inner turmoil. ‘ _And thank the Gods for that_ ’. “My will is to court you, but at the end of it you will have the final say” He assured him, careful to keep the eye contact. It was a promise, one he seemed adamant to keep. “I only ask you to consider it, to let me cherish you as you deserve. So please, just think about it.” The alpha pleaded, bowing his head low and baring his own throat.

  
And wasn’t that a sight? A powerful, magical creature making himself vulnerable in front of a lowly omega.

  
Dean let out a shaky sigh. Honestly, the only reason his hands weren’t shaking uncontrollably was because they were gripping the other man’s warmer ones. He thought about his answer carefully. A mating wasn’t something to be taken lightly. No, it was a _life_ _commitment_! To be asked, out of the blue by an alpha he just met? It was confusing, to say the least.

  
And still, he was considering it. No alpha had ever treated him as rightly as the one before him. Plus, there was something, some kind of pull inside him that made him want to never leave his side, pushing him to take the chance. Definitely stronger than a crush.

  
“Y-yes” He breathed, voice as low as a whisper. The dragon in front of him exhaled, his scent relieved and so full of happiness he could almost taste it, the honeyed undertones overshadowing everything. He was smiling so hard his eyes were crinkling, a shaky, happy laugh escaping through his parted lips.

  
“Good.” He whimpered softly. “That’s good.” He sagged foward, forehead resting on Dean’s shoulder. His scent was intoxicating, so he took advantage of their proximity by inhaling as much as he could in one go. He felt lightheaded, high on his dragon. He tought about waking up every morning to that scent, and suddenly being mated didn’t sound so daunting after all. ‘ _His. Castiel would be his! His dragon, his alpha. He could get used to it’_ “We should rest now. Tomorrow you’ll be reunited with your brother”

  
He was right. He couldn’t greet Sammy with a tired face, and he didn’t know if the villagers would want to put on a fight. Lifting his arms, he held the brunette closer, slowly easing them onto the nest. The alpha went with it, burrowing further in their embrace and dimming the light of the torches in the room. ‘ _Neat trick’_

  
The dragon let out a contented sigh, grabbing at one of the various furs that were piled by his side and covering them with it. Dean groaned against his alpha’s hair, savoring the warmth Cas was exuding.  
They basked in each other’s hold, eyes slowly dropping closed. Soon, Dean found himself yawning - the events of the day having drained all his energy – with a sleepy, content alpha drapped over him.

  
_‘Dragon. Right. More like a cuddle monster.’_ He thought fondly, as sleep started to take over him. He breathed in Cas’ scent one last time before falling asleep, content and safe in the arms of his alpha.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hellooow my beautiful readers!  
> Here I present you the result of too much coffee and too little sleep!!! Hope you guys like this particular flavor of masoquismo :D
> 
> On another note, I'm on test season. Yes, season. As in "I probably won't be sleeping for a few weeks" kind of season. So, the next chapter will be updated in about three weeks minimum. On the upside, the chapters will be longer :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Pd: I feel like I'm rushing some things on the plot. Dean went from 'hey stranger' to 'crush' to 'sort of fiance' in one chapter. 
> 
> Pd2: here's an image of the necklace, brought to you by the incredible, omnipotent and omniscient Google :D
> 
> https://www.google.co.ve/search?client=ms-android-sonymobile&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=Necklace+jewelry+vintage&oq=Necklace+jewelry+vintage&aqs=mobile-gws-lite..0l2#imgrc=wv9qvTPx135NzM%3A


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is getting more comfortable around Cas.

6:

  
Dean woke up once again to a strange, unusual feeling. He was lying in bed, wrapped in a couple of very soft, very comfortable furs that kept the warmth in. Not that he felt cold, no – he was actually sweating, what with the furnace he had wrapped around him and plastered to his back, letting out soft snores against his nape.

  
It felt good, though. Smelled even better.

  
He moved a little, not quite wriggling in the alpha's embrace. The hold around his waist tightened, keeping him in place, and he sighed, relaxing back into the firm, solid chest behind him. The alpha let out an approving growl, one that rumbled through his body, making Dean’s omega brain preen with pride. He snorted, amused - at least this time he didn’t have to open his eyes to know where the dragon was.

  
They stayed like that, neither really awake enough to move. The warmth he felt inside him only grew with every exhale, and Dean’s heart leaped inside his chest. He’d never felt this _right_ before – he felt as if he was in heaven – but still, he knew he had to wake up.

 

‘ _Just a few minutes more…’_ He thought, too comfortable to pull away – too scared of this being a dream.

 

After a while, he opened his eyes – only to be greeted by one enormous, leathery wing that covered almost all of their bodies in some sort of cocoon. He tensed for a second, still a little bewildered by the whole situation, but recovered quickly. The events of the last few days came to his mind, but this time he didn’t feel panicked. It was more like an awareness, something that – thought still hard to believe – he could come to accept and embrace with time. At the very least, the facts were clearer in his mind now.

 

Cas was a dragon.

 

Cas had rescued him.

 

Cas wanted _him_ as his mate.

 

Dean took a deep, calming breath, both excited and terrified. Today, they would go back to the village. They would get Sammy back and would start a new life elsewhere – even if Cas came to his senses and chose not to mate him, he wouldn’t go back to that hell hole of a village– his brother and him. _‘We could go back to the cottage and get a few things, just in case. Maybe I can convince Cas to go there first? Sam could be there, too_ ’.

 

The arm by his waist tightened a little, and Dean couldn’t help but smile against the bedding. Slowly, he turned around to face those incredibly blue eyes he knew would be open – and they were, open and so full of adoration it was hard to believe it was all for him.

 

“Hello, Dean” Said the sleepy, roughed voice of the dragon. The man’s hair was a mess, tousled and disheveled, and his body was completely relaxed against the mattress. There was no sign of that little frown he’d come to like, nor of his adorable, confused head tilt, and even though he missed them, there was no doubt that this man was absolutely gorgeous – An effortless, ethereal kind of beauty made of bright eyes and full lips that smiled softly at him.

 

_‘And he wants to be my mate’_

 

The thought still rattled him to his very core.

 

He was wanted. _Him_ . The omega outcast, the gigantic freak. He was actually _wanted_ by someone other than the drunks of the village – those dirty, sick and awful alphas who just wanted to take and take and _take_ until their knots fell off their bodies – and not only that, but he was being courted.

 

It was surreal – the rational part of his brain knew it was real, he knew it was, but he’d been let down time and time again for almost all of his life. He couldn’t be blamed for feeling insecure about this. Still, he wanted to believe Cas wouldn’t hurt him.

 

Cas was different. He trusted him. He was good, that much he could tell.

 

But good things _didn’t happen_ to Dean Winchester. The universe just didn’t work like that.

 

“Heya, Cas” He answered the dragon, his own voice low and scratchy. His mouth felt dry and he hoped his breath wasn’t as disgusting as it felt. Still, he beamed at him. “Sleep well?” He asked softly.

 

“Yes, better than ever” Came the swiftly response. And he wasn’t lying, no – he was glowing, happiness almost tangible in those four words. Dean gave himself time to appreciate that fact, but the more he thought about it, the more it made him wonder how on earth had he ended up in this situation. Was it luck? No, that wasn’t it – he _wasn’t_ a particularly lucky guy to begin with. Fate? Maybe. Either way, he wouldn’t take it for granted.

 

“So…” He started, eyes roaming shyly over the exposed throat of the alpha and up to his stubbled jaw. It suited him, made him look wild and manly – an alpha through and through. Their eyes met and he blushed, caught just in the middle of ogling his alpha. The guy smiled, clearly very pleased by the scent of him, but didn’t comment further. They fell into a comfortable silence, both basking in each other’s scent and warmth.

 

That’s it, until they couldn’t ignore their situation any longer.

 

“The storm should be over by now.” Cas finally said, voice sobered up. He let go of Dean’s waist, hand going up to his face and caressing the skin there. It was still smooth, omega’s growing less facial hair than regular beta or alpha men – though he could grow a decent beard too, given time. Just another perk of being a freak. “Though I should warn you, the journey will be hard for you. Too cold, and the heights could be a problem if you don’t manage them well.” He warned him, and Dean shivered unwittingly.

 

“I understand” He said, before biting his lower lip. He definitely wasn’t a fan of heights. Cas smiled ruefully.

 

“I know you do” The dragon said, kissing his forehead softly. “You are a very brave man.” He whispered, voice full of wonder and reverence. Dean snorted, self deprecating.

 

“I wish I was” He muttered, eyes dropping a little. The alpha tensed, fingers flexing softly against his nape.

 

“I regret that you can’t see your own value” Cas sighed, a sad look falling upon his handsome face. He seemed disappointed, honestly displeased by those words, and Dean feared that the illusion had finally come to an end – That he had finally noticed how awful of an omega he was. That he would _leave him_ as everyone had left him before.

 

Dean cringed internally with just the thought of it. _‘Why would someone as magnificent as Castiel want some lowly, omega vermin like me to be his mate?_

 

Cas just stared at him, those unnerving eyes steady on his own face. He seemed to be searching for something, or waiting for him to say anything else. ‘ _But what does he want me to say?’_ He thought, resigned. After a few seconds, the dragon gave up on waiting. He just let go of him and disentangled himself from the furs around them, wings retreating to wherever they went when he folded them away. He stood up and walked away towards a nearby chest, each step like an icy knife twisting Dean’s insides. And he could only watch him go from his place on the mattress, biting his lip and feeling cold all over.

 

He had fucked up.

 

He _knew_ this would fucking happen.

 

Why can’t he do anything _right?_ !

 

He closed his eyes for a second, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly through his nose. He couldn’t get anything out of Cas’ scent, just his normal, earthy aroma. When he opened his eyes, the light in the room was considerably brighter, and the alpha was rummaging through the same chest as before. As if on cue, the dragon turned his head and met his gaze again.

 

His breath caught in his throat.

 

It was as if a flood of calmness had invaded his veins. With just a look he felt lighter, his anxiety abating little by little. Cas smiled at him, and Dean could swear the warmth inside him became a tangible thing. The alpha just smirked, but the message was clear. He shouldn’t have worried, he was still wanted.

 

A sigh of relief escaped through his lips, and suddenly, he felt weightless.

 

“Regardless of that little matter, you will need new clothes. Something to fend off against the bitter cold of the snow. A pelt jacket, maybe. Boots, definitely. ” Came the deep voice of the alpha, amused and resonating through the cave. He rummaged through the very same trunk he got his other clothes from.  Dean snapped out of his self imposed paralysis, occupying himself with organizing the nest a bit – trying to forget this little incident – and making sure it was perfect before laying back on top of the covers.

 

Some short minutes later, the dragon came back to bed with a big, proud smile plastered on his face and a small pile of furs and coats on his arms. His sharp canines were showing, making him look particularly adorable, and Dean smiled back, wondering how in the world had he been scared by him at first – anxiety attack notwithstanding - The guy was like a puppy!

 

“These are for you.” Cas said, dumping a good portion of the pile on his lap and a pair of boots that had been hanging by one of his hands. Dean took them, touching the well-made fabrics with a smile. After better inspection, he found a woolen undershirt and a pair of thick, sturdy riding pants – those you could see on some of the knights and lords during winter, designed to keep them warm and to prevent chafing while riding a horse – the garments accompanied by cozy woven socks and green mittens, and a big, warm-looking coat lined with soft, grey fur. He carded his fingers through the material, warmth filling his heart. “And these are for your brother” He said, motioning to the slightly smaller pile on his arms. Dean was speechless.

 

“Cas, this is- You didn’t have-”

 

“Nonsense, of course I have to. It is dangerous for you humans to be exposed at this temperatures” He stated, voice steady and serious but eyes twinkling with mirth. “I don’t know his size, but a larger coat shouldn’t be that big of an issue”

 

“Thank you” Dean said, heartfelt, as he launched himself from the bed and into the arms of the alpha. Said man dropped the clothes and let himself be engulfed in a very tight hug – and Dean would  totally deny it later, but his eyes teared up a little. “Thank you so much” He whispered, face buried in the dragon’s neck.

 

“Don’t worry about it” Was his reply, also muffled by their embrace. The fact that his words had a double meaning didn’t escape Dean’s mind – they were meant to soothe him, yes, but not just for the clothes he was giving him.- Nodding, he gripped tighter at Cas’ shoulders, and that’s when Dean noticed the third, tan-colored coat hanging from the other’s shoulder. It looked well worn, like he had used it repeatedly for a long amount of time. “I’m afraid the only food I have at the moment are the leftovers from last night. I could go out and get you something else, but time is of essence.” Cas said as they separated. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” He said softly. He had gone days without eating before, he certainly wouldn’t refuse a good bowl of food just because he wanted to be picky. The alpha nodded, letting go – albeit reluctantly- before walking to the chimney in the room. Once there, he took a pitcher of water and the same bowl from the day before, then served the last portion of the stew in it.

 

He then proceeded to heat the food with _his own boiling breath_ .

 

 _‘That’s weirdly hot_ ’ Dean thought, watching the dragon walk back again to their nest, hands full with their food and drink. After a second, he snorted. _‘Heh. Hot’_

 

Cas just rolled his eyes, unimpressed, but said nothing. And hey, that was a little bit weird too. Like he had read his mind or something.

 

He tensed.

 

 _‘Was that possible?_ ’

 

Cas sat down on the bed and he motioned for him to do the same. He ended up by his right, legs crossed and just a scant few inches away from the dragon.

 

“Here.” The alpha said, lifting a piece of meat and offering it to him. It was roasted, and a lot drier than yesterday after being reheated like that. Dean blushed bright red at the blatant act of possessiveness – to handfeed your omega was something private, intimate and only for mated couples – but went on with it, if only to feel the rush of being treated like that. He opened his mouth and let himself be fed, lips brushing softly those calloused fingers. Cas’ eyes clouded with want at the sight, and his scent thickened with arousal. Dean smirked.

 

“This is good” He said after chewing and swallowing that first bite. Cas smiled and gave him another portion, smelling pleased and sweet like fresh honey. Again and again, his lips brushed the other man’s fingers, until half the bowl was empty and the pitcher was placed into his own clean hands. He drank about a quarter of the water and then placed it between them, gesturing for the brunette to pass him the bowl. “My turn. Come on, give me.” Dean said, making grabbing motions for the ornate thing.

 

And there it was. That confused head tilt and little frown he found so adorable. Dean smiled playfully at the man and took the bowl from him, taking a good portion in hand and lifting it to slightly parted, rosy lips.

 

“Dean, what are you doing?” He asked, squinting at him. This clearly wasn’t traditional to the dragon.

 

“Just shut up and eat.” Dean said, wincing internally at his own choice of words. He really hoped Cas wouldn’t mind his impulsiveness and brash language, but he could only scent amusement from the alpha, so he figured he was safe. “Come on, open up” He said, face flushed, as he poked Cas’ lips repeatedly with the meat. Said alpha relented, taking a big bite and making sure to touch Dean’s fingers with his fangs. He shuddered.

 

Bastard.

 

They finished quickly, both playing some sort of unspoken game of ‘who can make the other blush harder’ as they ate. Afterwards, Cas wanted to clean the bowl himself, but Dean refused, so he ended up looking for the boots he had mentioned earlier.

 

Dean changed his sleeping clothes for the new, sturdy ones – Cas, as usual, had turned around to give him privacy – boots and pelt coat included. The necklace felt heavy against his chest, the chains warm from his own body heat. He touched it, wondering if he should use it over the coat.

 

‘ _Maybe Cas would like it?’_ He thought, not sure if it was something that was done. The thing felt intimate, yes, but it also felt like a claim. Something he was wearing proudly and that would show everyone that he was Cas’. And that Cas was _his._

 

The thought made him shiver.

 

He glanced back at the dragon, but the alpha remained oblivious. He was still dressed in just that short – very short - tunic that barely covered his body and the tan coat in his hands. _‘He can’t go to the village like that’_

 

“You won’t wear anything else?” He asked, thinking how out of place the man would look with just that piece of fabric and the coat, in the middle of winter, walking as if he was under the summer’s sun.

 

“Yes, my coat.” He answered like it was the most normal thing to wear. Dean wanted to laugh – in fact, he did. A small, little chuckle hidden with his hand.

 

“You need to wear something else, it’s too cold” He said, resolute.

 

“Dean, I’m a dragon. I don’t feel the cold like you do.” Cas stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dean snorted.

 

“It’s not that.” He said, shaking his head. “You will stand out like that. We need to find you some breeches. And a shirt and shoes.” Dean moved, walking immediately to the same open chest where Cas had gone to look for his clothes. The alpha stood by the mattress, not precisely happy to wear more than he already had on. “You look for the boots” He said over his shoulder, just before he started to look through the chest – it was more like an armoire, really – for something that would fit Castiel.

 

“But they are confining!” Cas complained, and Dean couldn’t help but smile – it was amusing, to hear an adult alpha, _a dragon_ , behaving like a child. “I don’t like shoes, Dean” He whined.

 

“It’s just while we’re in town” He assured him, still going through fabric after fabric. The chest was full, almost overflowing with clothes of the highest quality, some of which he didn’t even know how to use. He quickly found some pants that looked comfortable enough for the alpha and kept searching for a shirt. Soon, he found some socks and underwear, and brown mittens made of the same soft material as his own. “Besides, that old coat won’t hide your scaly feet” Dean joked, looking up just in time to catch a pout on the alpha’s handsome face. He choked on a laugh, the sound echoing through the chambers before he could contain himself.

 

“My feet are not scaly” Said the dragon, his pout intensifying even though his eyes were alight with affection. The omega could feel the tension on his lips, which were trembling with the effort of keeping quiet. “ _You_ are scaly.” And at that, Dean couldn’t contain his laughter anymore.

 

“Oh, gods” He wheezed, and had to grip the chest as to not fall over laughing. Cas just sighed, a fond look passing through his eyes before looking for some shoes.

 

After a short while, Dean managed to calm himself down. And when he glanced down to keep searching, he noticed a soft, beige colored fabric that didn’t look that ornate. He grabbed it and held it up to better examine it.

 

‘ _Oh, look. A shirt!’_

 

“Guess we’re all set, then” Dean said, turning around just to come face to face with his dragon, whose face was just and inch or so from his own. “Cas?” He asked, uncertain. The alpha smiled a little, a dangerous glint on his blue eyes that made him shiver with anticipation. He opened his mouth, about to question the sudden closeness, when his lips were sealed by soft, demanding ones.

 

Just like that, he was being kissed.

 

And he was being kissed _hard._

 

Dean closed his eyes and whimpered, legs almost failing him. He dropped everything on his hands and grabbed the alphas shoulders, arms around his neck for support. Cas immediately circled his own arms around his waist – thanks the Gods – and sought entrance with his tongue.

 

Dean froze for a second, but quickly gave his permission by opening his lips and seeking more contact of his own. This wasn’t anything like their first kiss – chaste and sweet, meant to comfort – No, this was a whole other thing. This kiss was demanding and hot, sending shocks of pleasure down his spine and making him wetter and wetter.

 

“Cas…” He moaned between ragged breaths Cas took advantage of his moans and deepened the kiss, tongue twisting against his own and teeth biting softly at his lips. The alpha’s hold on him tightened, and a gush of slick threatened to stain his new pants with how much he was producing.

 

 _‘Imagine how wet I’ll be when he finally knots me_ ’. Dean thought, and for a second, he actually considered the idea of presenting, right then and there. Just as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he felt guilty. ‘ _Damn it, this isn’t the time to do this! And I haven’t decided yet! We’re still courting or whatever!’_

 

And then, as suddenly as the kiss had initiated, it ended, with Cas placing a final and chaste one on his – red, definitely swollen – lips and taking a step back to admire his job. Dean was a mess, breathing harshly and flushed all over, looking at him with glassed eyes. And he was hard. And wet.

 

_‘Fuck’_

 

“What was that?” He asked the dragon in between breaths, looking down at him through his lashes and sounding wrecked. And Castiel – the bastard – just stood there looking smug, with a little smirk and pleased eyes, smelling so good Dean almost moaned again.

 

And he wasn’t even breathing hard.

 

_‘Fucker’_

 

“A kiss?” He answered, sounding as innocent as a child. Dean squinted, unamused. The smirk only grew more as the dragon closed the space between them again and kissed his cheek. “We should go. The sooner we get to your brother, the better” Cas said as he took the clothes that had fallen to the ground and shoved them inside some kind of satchel. He then walked to the big double doors of the room and turned. “You coming?”

 

_‘Fucking bastard’_

 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” He sighed, pulse still rocketing in his veins. He walked over to the alpha, still blushing hard, and took the other man’s hand with his covered own because, why not? The mountain-lair was a freaking maze, he might as well secure his way through it.

 

Similarly to the day before, they walked out of the cave and into the corridor, hand in hand and illuminated by the soft glow of the torches. This time they took another route, turning left after the adjoining corridor and taking the stairs up to a big antechamber without any apparent doors. For a moment, Dean felt confused. Weren’t they supposed to go out of the lair?

 

His confusion only grew when the alpha separated their hands, leaving him standing by the stairs while he moved casually towards the opposite wall. Cas lifted his hand, two of his fingers touching a random section of stone. He muttered something, his deep voice carrying through the closed space as he spoke unintelligible words, and suddenly there was no wall anymore but an enormous, carved arch standing in its place and letting in the frigid air inside the cave-like room.

 

On the other side of the arch was a massive, rocky cave, at least three times the size of their chambers, with huge stalactites covered in moss at the entrance.

 

Dean was stunned. He knew of Cas’ magic – of course he did, the man had never bothered to hide it. And he was a dragon, for The Gods sake! – but it was another whole thing to witness an actual spell. Even better was to hear the alpha’s voice as he said those strange words, his tongue curling around them with cadence.

 

That _very talented_ tongue.

 

For the second time today, he felt himself getting hotter, a certain part of his body standing to attention.

 

“So, how are we doing this?” Dean inquired, pushing away any sex-related thoughts. Cas just smiled, no doubt aware of his little mishap.

 

“We'll be flying, of course” was his simple response, a slightly concerned frown on his face. _‘Fucking hell’_ Dean cursed internally, uneasiness starting to invade him.

 

He really hated heights.

 

“Right.” He muttered, closing his eyes and trying not to think of all the ways this could go wrong. _‘Ok. I can do this. I need to get to Sammy, I will do it. I need to do it.’_

 

He opened his eyes, hoping to get some reassurance from the alpha. Cas was just a few feet away from him, at the very edge of the arch and still watching him with concern. He forced a smile and went to his side.

 

“Then we should go now before I chicken out” Dean said, half joking. Cas smiled reassuringly and kissed his forehead.

 

“Let’s go then” He said as they both crossed over the threshold. Dean immediately felt the magic behind the concealed entrance – and wasn’t that something to marvel upon? Humans normally _couldn’t_ feel magic. Could it be the necklace, maybe? Or was Cas doing something else to him? – a soft tingling sensation over his skin. He turned around, only to find the archway hidden again. Dean opened his mouth and turned to face the alpha, just about to ask him how was that possible, when his eyes caught up with the image before him.

 

Castiel, untying the belt of his robes.

 

Castiel, undressing himself in the middle of a cave.

 

Castiel, offering glimpses of muscled, tanned skin, sprinkled with dark scales that made him look even more ethereal.

 

Dean was a second away from whimpering, trying very hard not to stare.

 

_Fuck._

 

For a second, he felt a current of amusement not his own,but it was gone as quickly as it came. He didn’t got much time to think about it, because in the blink of an eye, the naked body of his alpha was replaced by the same black, enormous, terrifying beast he had first seen at the altar.

 

Dean tensed, his eyes wide open and going back and forth between Cas’ claws and his teeth. The dragon seemed to notice his uneasiness and moved his – very big, very threatening – muzzle closer to him, then bumped him with his nose. Dean yelped, startled – and with good reason! Just a teeth alone was about the size of half of his body, if not longer.

 

 _‘Shit’_ He thought, frightened out of instinct. _‘Shit, ok. This is Cas, I trust him._ ’ Dean told himself, slowly lifting his eyes to meet gigantic blue ones – eyes that looked so human, that were so full of worry and affection – He sighed, a little bit calmer but still nervous as all seven hells, and touched that dark, scaly muzzle.

 

“Hey, Cas” Dean said, stroking over the hard scales carefully. “I forgot how fat your ass is  in this form” he joked. The dragon snorted, a gush of warm breath surrounding Dean, just as he pushed forward the same satchel he had carried from the nest – the one with Sam and Cas’ clothes. “Want me to carry it?” he asked already moving to take the leather bag, putting its strap across his chest to secure it.

 

Cas nodded – or something like that. It’s hard to tell when the head nodding is way bigger than your house – and motioned for him to climb onto his thorny back.

 

“Ok, I can do this.” Dean muttered, gulping a little at the thought of what was to come. He stepped away from Cas’ head, still a bit spooked with it, and went to climb his way up the dragon’s scaly hind leg. It was hard, with nearly no place for him to hold onto. He almost fell a couple of times - Dangerous, considering the fact that just the back of the dragon was considerably taller than the village's cathedral - but he was saved by the beast's muzzle helping him to scramble up without breaking his neck on the cave's floor.

 

Finally, he reached the joint between Cas' neck and his shoulders, just at level with his wings but at a safe distance from them - where he wouldn't fall because of their movement while flying – and in between of two large thorns that seemed to grow right from the dragon’s backbone.

 

“Ok. Ok, I’m alright.” Dean whispered to himself, holding on tightly to the gigantic bone before him and refusing to look down to the floor. He felt the familiar lightheadedness of an anxiety attack and started to hyperventilate. Then, almost as if he was underwater, he heard a loud, cavernous grunt - both startled and worried – accompanied by an even louder whine. He could even swear he heard his name being called, somewhere in the depth of his mind.

 

 _‘Dean?_ ’

 

Was that Cas?

 

 _‘Dean!_ ’

 

Just as it had happened earlier, he felt the anxiousness abate. Only this time, he knew Cas was the one responsible for it.

 

“Cas?” he whimpered, amazed and frightened in equal proportions. The presence in his mind slipped away, but there was no questioning of who was it – for starters, there were only two people inside the cave, and only one of them could do magic.

 

Dean’s vision cleared and he came face to face with Cas' enormous, scary snout. His blue eyes were wide open, and a little frantic. ‘ _What the hell did just happen?’_ he thought, mind reeling. He made a mental note to ask about it, later when the alpha could actually answer him.

 

“I’m ok. Just nervous” he told the beast, voice still shaky. His arms felt weak, and he wondered how would he survive the flight down if he couldn’t even hold himself up.  
His answer came in the form of blue eyes, and equally blue gemstones, glowing in the semi-darkness of the cave. Suddenly, he didn’t felt weak anymore, and – to his surprise – there was a weight holding him down, preventing him from falling.

 

‘ _Oh’_

 

“Thanks, Cas” Dean said, a little bit calmer. The dragon huffed, nuzzling him one last time with his snout before walking over to the entrance of the cave. ‘ _Ok, this is it_ ’ Dean thought, closing his eyes briefly and steeling himself for the ride. When he opened them again, he was confronted by one of the most breathtaking sights he had ever seen.

 

 _‘Holy shit_ ’ he gasped.

 

His first thought was that they were pretty high on the mountains – something he had known already -, his second one was that he felt as if they were on the top of the world. He could see everything on the valley, from the woods to the plains and the moors. He could even see the sun rising, its rays illuminating the recently fallen snow in a bright, golden glow.

 

It was beautiful.

 

_‘Is this sight something  created only for the gods enjoyment? Am I really this lucky as to witness something as marvelous as this?’._

 

His amazement was cut short when, with a shake of his wings, Cas jumped into the void and let himself fall down, only to take flight after a few seconds - making Dean scream as a scared child.

  
“Motherfucking fuck!” He shouted, just a few seconds away from shitting his new nice pants. “Fucking hell, Cas! Warn a guy!” He said, voice almost impossible to heard through the sound of wings crashing into the wind. Still, he was heard – he could feel the vibrations of Cas’ laughter rippling through his body – and ignored. Dean shivered, the frigid air making his eyes water and his teeth chattering even though he was wearing multiple layers. He felt nauseous, but didn’t dare to lessen his grip on the spines of the dragon.

 

The flight didn’t take that long, just about twenty minutes from the mountains to the woods, but to him it felt like hours – the sight was beautiful, yes, but he wasn’t used to this kind of travel. The air was too cold, the movement of Cas’ wings was too harsh.

 

Finally, they left the mountains behind - the rocky formations replaced by the snowy trees and frozen ponds of the woods - and started their descent onto a big enough clearing. It was wide, the center of it occupied by an equally wide pond that didn't even crack when Cas’ weight pressed onto its icy surface. It was framed with pines, all of them covered with thick layers of snow and ice.

 

They landed and Dean practically kissed the ground, hyperventilating a little. He felt out of balance, dizzy and weak from the flight, so he rushed to the nearest tree to hold himself up and regain his bearings.

 

“Are you ok?” Asked the dragon, already changed back and - for the second time today - standing in the middle of the woods naked as the day he was born. He looked worried, his face contorted in that adorable frown as he looked down at him.

 

“Fuck! Yeah, I'm ok” Dean heaved, leaning on the tree, with his eyes looking everywhere but at the alpha. “I'm alright, just a little dizzy” he said, turning around to face him. Big mistake. _‘Gods, he's big!_ ’ he thought, face red at the sight of the other man's groin. Cas’ cock was large - even when soft - uncut and trimmed like an omega’s. “Clothes! It's cold, you need clothes” he started blabbering, suddenly feeling too hot under his coat. Castiel smirked, knowing too well what he was doing to him.

 

With trembling fingers, he opened the satchel, taking out the breeches and shirt he had found earlier for the alpha and shoving them in his arms. The man dressed himself, all the while looking at him like he wanted to eat him. Dean shivered, his own body on board with the idea.

 

 _‘Behave, Winchester.’_ he berated himself and turned around, needing to distract his mind from the naked body of his alpha . He stood there, not quite standing ward - Dean doubted any animal could be stupid enough to jump them anyway - but still watchful of his surroundings, just in case.

 

He knew he was anxious, not entirely sure of what were they going to do once they arrived at the village. They didn't have a plan - or at least, he didn't have one - and Cas hadn't told him anything either. The dragon had just assured him that they would get Sam back safe and sound, and that had been all right with him at the time, but now he needed more than that. Something solid, steps to follow.

 

_‘I guess I'll just have to ask’_

 

“So, what's the plan?” he inquired, voice a bit hesitant but determined. He stepped away from the tree, eyes fixed onto the snow-covered branches of the pines around him. Dean knew this forest. He used to hunt game here, first with his dad and later on with just his brother. He had memorized every path, every turn and every corner of these woods, had mapped it all in his head and learned anything that could be useful for their survival.

 

He knew they were close to home.

 

But was it still his home? Maybe when his mom and dad were still alive, but now? It didn't felt like anything special, just a roof above their heads and a place to sleep at night.

 

“We go in, we get your brother out, and then we get back home” Cas said from behind him, sounding a lot closer than he was before and as unconcerned as ever. Dean turned to face him, startling a little at the sudden closeness of the dragon - just a foot away - but relishing the warmth he was emanating. He was dressed, the clothes molding to his body in the right places and accentuating his athletic, strong physique, with that old, oversized tan-coat making him look intriguing instead of shabby. Not a single scale was to be seen.

 

Cas looked as normal as any alpha, traveling through the snow covered lands.

 

The need to touch - the one that had never left - intensified inside him, and he had to wait some extra seconds for Cas’ words to sink in.

 

‘ _Home, huh?’_ he thought, interested and with a small smile brightening his features. He could see himself making a true home with Cas by his side. _‘Looks like we're in tune now’_

  
  
But there was still something that irked him.

 

“... That's not a plan” he told the shameless alpha, who had stepped even closer and was currently scenting him rather obviously.

 

“It actually is” was his simple answer, amusement evident in those unnaturally blue eyes. He closed the distance between them and kissed Dean's forehead, the gesture comforting. He felt momentarily embarrassed - still not used to be showed that kind of affection - but had to stifle his laughs, lips upturned at the sight of his alpha standing on his toes to reach him. “I know you're anxious, but I promise you I will do everything I can to keep you safe, both of you” he stated, with a certainty that left no room for arguments.

  
“Cas…” he whispered, hands going up to grip said  man's shoulders. He knew the alpha was right, but he couldn't help it. He was worried about Sam, restless and anxious and so, so tired of the people he used to live with. The brunette sighed, sensing his discomfort through his scent.

 

“Where do you think he's being held?” Castiel asked, taking a step back and looking around. He stopped his gaze in the direction of the village, where a path could be seen through the frozen trees. Dean bit his lip, his hand searching blindly for a warmer, mitten-covered one as he examined the path.

 

  
“I’m not sure. They could’ve let him go after you took me with you.” he said, though he felt that it wasn't likely. He knew the elders weren't stupid, that they had surely told a guard to stay near the altar until he was either dragon chow or died of hypothermia. He also knew that no one in the village would have enough balls to truly stay, and that only the sight of Cas’ shadow would have sent anyone running for their lives. That would mean Old Zachariah wouldn't risk to let loose Sam - a trained huntsman and possible threat - before he was completely sure Dean was dead.

 

That is, _if_ he even considered letting him go.

 

“He could be at our house, though” he added, not willing to discard any options. “if he's not there, then they must still have him at the underground cells of the fort” he said, even though he knew they were more like damp, cold, disturbing little hell holes - he’d been there before, when he had punched one of the wards for stealing his grain at the market.

 

“Then we should go there first” Cas answered, taking Dean's hand and pulling him to his chest. “Lead the way, beautiful” he whispered against his lips, leaving a chaste little kiss on them before stepping away. Dean flushed again, this time at the compliment and flirty look of the alpha. He nodded and started walking, the path to the cottage clear in his mind.

 

They walked and walked, a comfortable silence between them as they left the clearing far behind. Dean relished in the familiarity of being able to walk through his own hunting grounds, this time without having to worry about wolves and other predators lurking around. Cas never left his side, his scent oozing protectiveness and affection every time their eyes met.

 

After a while, he got curious. They’d been walking for about 30 minutes, and his mind had been active every single second of it. It was like a survival instinct, to be observant when in the wilderness, but with a big bad dragon walking a few steps behind him and threatening every single soul in this forest to go away with his scent, he could afford to be distracted.

 

And distracted he was, mind full of old and new questions about the man beside him. He technically didn't know anything about the alpha - other than the fact that he was a really good kisser and was hung like a freaking horse - and they were courting. How could he accept to be his mate when he knew next to _nothing_ about the man?

 

“So, how long have you been living up there?” he blurted, not knowing what to ask first and going for one of the less invasive questions in his mind. It was stupid, and it felt a lot like small talk, but at the same time he felt it was something important to know. The brunette looked at him, eyes amused by the randomness of the question.

 

“I carved my lair into that mountain nearly nine decades ago” he said, calm and casual as if he was talking about the color of the sky. Dean almost fell, stumbling upon a root that wasn't that hidden in the snow.

 

_‘What the hell?!’_

 

“Nine decades?!” he exclaimed, turning around to face the dragon. Cas looked unperturbed by his outburst, lips lifted by their corners in an almost imperceptible smirk. “How old are you?!” he asked next, this time prompted by that first admission.

 

  
“I believe that's an impolite question” Cas said calmly, and Dean felt that if his eyes rolled harder inside their sockets, they would fall.

 

“Don't be a smartass” he told him, crossing his arms and lifting an eyebrow. Cas just snorted, the sound smooth and loud in the silence of the woods.

 

“I was born 125 years ago in another country” he finally answered, his tone still casual and carefree as if he hadn't just admitted to be _more than a century_ older than him. Dean scoffed and shaked his head, totally speechless and with his eyes like saucers. “That is the equivalent of 25 human years, Dean. It's not that much in the eyes of my kind” he said after a small pause, eyes following his every move. They were still amused, but had a little glint of concern in them. Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, looking for an answer of his own.

  
“I’m twenty. Doesn’t that make me like, underage to your people?” he blurted next, a little concerned by the fact that he would be practically marrying an older man, and he hadn´t even known it. Cas snorted, not having expected an answer like that.

 

  
“No, Dean. It doesn’t work like that” Cas assured him, his smile both amused and fond.

  
“Huh” was his short answer. Dean resumed his walk, a little embarrassed by his outburst but warm all over thanks to that fond smile that had graced the dragon’s features by the end of their - very short, very awkward - conversation. After a few minutes, his curiosity attacked him again. “And how is it that nobody saw you before?” he said, glancing back but never stopping his movements. The trees around these parts of the woods were even more familiar to him, and that could only mean that they were pretty close to the cottage, just a couple of minutes away.

  
“I don’t usually come down this far, just to hunt. And as I only do that at night, my scales help with concealing my presence.” he answered nonchalantly, moving forward to fall in step beside him. His words made sense, and Dean decided that was better to leave the rest of his questions alone for now - it's not that he feared Cas would get angry with all of his questioning, but that he himself would be overwhelmed by the answers he would get. He needed to discard everything he thought normal when regarding his alpha, that is, if he didn't want to be constantly shocked by all of their differences.

 

They walked for about five minutes more before they reached the very edge of the woods, where a small, dilapidated stone house greeted them with its somber view.

 

Dean swallowed down and tightened his jaw, his anxiety coming back with full force at the sight of his former home, the door hanging by its hinges and broken in some places where the villagers had forced it open. It was eerily silent, too - the barn by the back looked as if it had been broken into, so his guess was that even the animals had been stolen.

 

Dean felt Cas’ eyes fixed on him, but the alpha wasn't making a sound - just took his hand into his warmer one and gave it a little squeeze, comforting. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to enter, hopefully for the last time, to the house he grew up in.

 

Finally, he took the first step forward - Cas by his side, never letting go of his hand - and made a straight line to the door - or what was left of it. They went inside, and Dean felt rage starting to boil in his veins.

 

The inside of the house was a lot worse than he expected. The small wooden table his dad had made years ago was broken, one of its legs missing. The two chairs that accompanied it were in similar conditions. Everything was either dusty or frozen, the open door letting the snow inside, and it was obvious they had gone through his things, most likely to take anything of value. ‘ _Good luck with that’_ he thought bitterly.

 

  
He was furious - if not for the robbery, then for those animals having broken the very few things his parents had left them behind. His free hand was shaking, an acrid smell overtaking his whole scent, and he softly let go of the alpha’s hand. Dean walked the small distance between the door and the one bedroom were both he and Sam slept when the nights weren't cold. The room was as wrecked as the rest of the house, the two small mattresses ragged and letting out the straw stuffing. His eyes scanned the wooden floor, looking for a specific board.

 

‘ _Here it is_ ’ he thought, relief soothing his anger a little. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife - passing Cas in his way, the man leaning by the bedroom door - then came back and crouched in front of the board. He lifted it with the knife, using its blade as a lever, then tossing the thing away.

 

A small music box was hidden under the board, delicate and beautiful with its sides made of carved wood that depicted the scenics of the forest, with a little squirrel on one side, and accompanied by a big elk on the other. He opened it, and a soft melody invaded the silence of the cottage. On the inside of the box was a big, oval shaped locket made of gold, with little emeralds encrusted on the front in the shape of a pentagram framed by flames - the family crest. The Winchester hunters.

 

Those were the only valuable possessions he and Sam had, the last gifts of their parents before they both died. He smiled a little, a sad, weak little quirk of his lips at the thought of his mother, her golden hair and soft eyes reflecting the flames of the fireplace as she carved that box, her expression warm as she watched him play with a baby Sam.

 

The locket had come later, at a time when his dad had been a mourning mess. He had disappeared for three days, something not uncommon for him at the time, and when he came back it was with an enchanted reliquary - the thing an old heirloom of his family - that showed the picture of a smiling Mary when opened. It was a memory, extracted from his father's mind and preserved inside the pendant. It must have costed him a fortune, but he had still gifted it to them, so they could remember her. He had been ten years old, Sammy just six.

 

He closed the box, carefully packing it inside the satchel along Sam's clothes. Cas was there where he left him, a sad look passing through his handsome face in reflection of his own pain. So he walked to him, taking a minute to admire how deeply the dragon must felt for him to have that kind of expression. Dean let himself be embraced, face buried on his alpha’s neck and breathing in his comforting scent.

 

“Guess we'll have to search for him elsewhere” he muttered, voice neutral but mind shaken. Cas just tightened his hold, a silent promise behind his silence.

 

They would get Sammy back, no matter what poor bastard got in their way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, im back!!  
> And guess what? I SURVIVED THE TEST SEASON.  
> i´m joking, there´s still two more tests to go, but I needed to upload this chapter before I went crazy. and its been almost a month since the last chapter, so i figured it was time.  
> The good news is that this little chapter is at least twice as long as the last one. The bad is that it will possibly take me just as long to post the next one. Still, I really really hope you like this chapter, and remember that if you read something weird you guys can always correct me :D  
> PD: Sam is finally making an appearence in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers reunite. The villagers are dicks. Shit goes down.

7:

  
The mist of the cold, early morning was still present by the time they made it to the village. The recently fallen snow swallowed their steps, leaving a trail behind them and into the woods. The small path between the rundown house and the village was quiet, save for the very few birds that weren't hibernating this far into the season.

 

Dean’s stomach churned with anticipation, every step he took making him even more nervous. He tried to distract himself, his gaze lingering on his own puffs of breath, condensating against the frigid air of the winter morning. His hands were shaking - either by the cold or by his own anxiety, though it was probably the latter - and his shoulders were tense.

 

All in all, he was as good as he could be. Considering their situation.

 

‘ _Just peachy’_ he thought derisively, holding back a frustrated sigh. Dean turned his face a bit, eyes searching for the familiar shape of his alpha. The man was just a couple of feet away, clearly giving him the space he needed after what they had just witnessed. They hadn't talked a word since they left the cottage, but for some reason, he felt closer than ever.

 

The thought of his former home made his fist clench, jaw tensed with barely contained rage. It hurt, to see the remaining pieces of his childhood ruined like that, but he couldn't afford to lose more time dwelling on it. He still had to find Sam.

 

‘ _Fuck this’_

 

With a deep exhale, he forced himself to focus. They still had about a quarter mile between them and the village, the path half obscured by trees and snow-covered pines, going uphill through the valley - he was sure they wouldn't see them coming, not with the woods as their mantle.

 

Still, he was wary. He touched the hood of his coat, firmly pulled over his head to conceal his features. Between the high quality clothing and Cas’ presence by his side, he highly doubted anyone would recognize him - they looked like two ‘out of town’ alphas, traveling around and passing through the village. He felt confident they would be able to blend just right, even more so if they counted on the amount of people that would be attending to the Winter Solstice celebrations - but one couldn't be too much careful.

 

A hand on his shoulder eased a little of his restlessness. He curved into the touch, a sigh escaping between his parted lips. Worried, earnest blue eyes caught with his own and for what felt like the millionth time, he sent the gods a quick, grateful prayer for granting him someone like Cas. He didn't know what he would do without the dragon’s support - probably would have died of frostbite, tied to an altar in the middle of a storm.

 

He took hold of the hand, squeezing it between both of his own, and smiled - an exhausted, yet reassuring lifting of his lips that would put Cas’ worries to rest, at least for now.

 

He was fine. Or he would be, when they left all this mess far, far behind them.

 

They kept walking, their small moment enough to push them through the remaining distance of the road. Too soon - or not soon enough - they left the cover of the trees behind and were faced with the first sight of the village, standing tall at the far end of the valley.

 

‘ _Well, I guess we're here…”_ Dean thought with contempt, watching as the fortress-like walls of the town casted shadows over the snow. Only a few yards separated them from the gatehouse - a big, semicircular archway that went through the thick, fortified walls, the portcullis raised up - and the tension and anxiousness from before came crashing down on him, ten times as strong. He instinctively reached for Cas’ arm, but didn't let his hold linger for more than a second.

 

The town of Lawrence had been built more than two hundred years ago, when the kingdoms of the continent had been raging war, one against the other. In his mother's stories, a good number of men and women from the south had crossed the mountains, driven out of their own lands and looking for a safe place to bring their families. They had pledged themselves to a small kingdom from the north, with a King that was young but wise enough to keep away from the fight. And so, those same men and women had built this settlement from the ground, using their own knowledge and experience to make the village as protected as possible. A haven for the exiled.

 

That had been ages ago. Now, the small settlement had become a village, with a few farms and cabins outside the walls - his family's cottage, for instance. - and, because the continent wasn't at war anymore, there was a bigger influx of travelers that came and went, using the town as a layover between the capital and other cities.

 

The village itself had been raised upon a hill, with its higher points being the keep and the temple. The walls of the fortress, strong and imposing, towered over the rest of the buildings, their stone lengths surrounding the village like a mother around their child. The little houses and shops of its residents - with their structures a sturdy combination of stone and wood - were clustered around the fort, lining the streets and courtyards up to the main square, where the residents of the town held the daily marketplace in front of the hall and temple.

 

All in all, the town wasn't the biggest one you could find on these lands, with a population around a few hundreds and with most of its people knowing or being related to each other. Hell, the place only had about five streets.

 

A complete and utter hellhole, if Dean was being honest.

 

‘ _Here goes nothing’_  he thought, taking one last calming breath before resuming his march, Cas walking by his side.

 

They reached the entrance, the gate open with just a lonely guard managing the post. He straightened, clearly expecting them to declare their business before letting them pass.  Dean’s muscles tensed, not sure of what to do in case of the soldier recognizing him - his scent wasn't the most subtle, and any alpha would notice right away that something was wrong - but he willed himself to relax, not wanting to be seen as someone suspicious.

 

“Identify yourselves” the guard said, his voice indicating just how tired he was of his shift. Before he could react, Cas came forward, his own uncovered face adopting a placid, bland expression.

 

“We come from the city of небo. We are on our way to the capital, and would like to stay here for the night before continuing with our journey.” he explained, voice even and steady as if he was telling the truth. The guard - Ion, if Dean remembered correctly. _And a beta,_ he noticed with relief - nodded, looking either convinced of the lie or just plain tired of his job. He kept glancing at Dean, though, a curious sort of look on his face that only served to put him even more on edge. The guy opened his mouth, about to ask for something - making Dean sweat despite the cold of the morning - when Cas interrupted him. “Forgive me, sir, but would you know a decent place where we could stay for the rest of the day and night? We have traveled for days, and we’re hungry” Cas’ voice was sweet and polite, but with enough alpha inflection to demand an answer.

 

Dean shivered, a little turned on by his alpha’s casual dominance.

 

“Yes, we have an Inn” the guard answered, successfully distracted by Cas’ inquiry. He stood aside, letting them pass through the stone archway of the gate. “You can go to Ruby’s, near the marketplace. I'm sure you alphas will find what you need there” he said, the nasty leer on his face almost making Dean gag.

 

“Thank you, sir” Cas nodded at him, face mild and poised, even though his jaw was tense and his eyes were hard. Like in the dragon's lair, he felt an influx of emotions not his own - not quite the blinding rage by, but not something you could pass on as simple annoyance - and this time, he was completely sure they were the brunette’s. They startled him, his stance faltering for about a second before he quickly recovered. ‘ _It's alright, just another dragon thing I need to get used to’_ he thought, dismissing the strange feeling for the moment as they made their way towards the main street. Still, he let his gaze wander worriedly over the dragon’s form.

 

Had they been in any other place, Dean would have sought to touch him - to take his hand, his face, to at least walk nearer to his alpha and offer him as much comfort as he could - but this wasn't the place to do that. They were on a mission. He couldn't screw it up.

 

The omega remained expressionless as they made their way further into the town, head held high under his hood and shoulders set, with his stride confident like any other alpha walking around the streets. Cas did the same, just more naturally and with less posturing than him. Only when they were outside the guard’s range of vision did they dared to get closer, their steps falling into rhythm over the dirtied snow.

 

“You ok?” he asked, eyes scanning their surroundings, just in case there were more guards - alphas - around. The few streets of the village were nearly deserted, the cobblestones either frozen over or covered in snow, and the only people they could see were busy enough with opening their business or doing their morning chores to pay them any mind - It was to be expected, really. No one in their right mind would be willing to step outside the warmth of their beds this early in the morning, less alone venture out into the cold without a good reason. The only one he could come up with was work, and only the bakers and blacksmiths had to start at this gods forsaken hour.

 

“I'm adequate” Cas answered him, voice still too bland to be truthful. Dean lifted an eyebrow, not at all convinced by his tone. He stared at the alpha, fully aware of the other man's discomfort, and awaited for a more honest answer - it was a trick he had learned a long time ago with his brother, nevermind that the kid had perfectioned his puppy eyes since then - and just as he expected, it took less than a minute for him to talk. “It's just… These people. These… _humans_ …” the dragon started, his tone as soft as a whisper. Frustrated. _Uncomfortable. “_ My kind is not accustomed to the practice of engaging in sexual intercourse for payment” he said, disgust evident on his face.

 

‘ _Huh. That's interesting’_

 

 _“_ Yeah?” Dean prompted, avid for every bit of information the alpha would be willing to give. From the corner of his eyes, he could see two women and a man glancing their way and whispering, just a few yards up the street. They were omegas, the three of them - acolytes from the temple, the same ones that had shunned him uncountable times. “So you’ve never paid a whore for a little help during a rut?” he asked, half jokingly, as he kept an eye on the omegas. He was mindful of his own scent, walking as close to Castiel as it was socially acceptable for two ‘alphas’. The dragon let out an offended growl, clearly _not_ pleased by his question. He was indignant, and his scent got almost strong enough to mask his own.

 

“Of course not!” Cas grunted, gravelly voice carrying through the street, directly towards the vultures at the other end of it. The growl alone had the expected effect over them - as they immediately turned their furtive, heated glances into downright staring - but it was the raw dominance, and the power behind it that had them swooning in less than a second, their lashes fluttering and necks slightly bared with the intention of incite. A sudden spike of jealousy twisted Dean's gut, his inner omega rising to the challenge over his mate - _wait, was Cas his mate yet? -_ followed immediately by smug satisfaction when the alpha just kept walking, not even noticing the group. ‘ _That ought to start some good gossiping’_

 

“Good” was his short response. He wouldn't take no cheating, promiscuous alpha as his mate. Cas glanced at him curiously, head tilted and eyebrows furrowing, and Dean blushed, slightly embarrassed by his outburst. “I'm not sharing you, Cas” he explained himself, his tone final even when his eyes were averted.

The dragon paused, his steps becoming shorter until they stopped, his face going from mildly confused to elated and solemn at the same time.

 

“You won't” Cas said, and what else could Dean do but smile? He couldn't resist those blue eyes, not when they were looking at him like he was the moon itself.

 

“Come on, we're almost there” Dean said after a while, resuming his pace and signaling for the dragon to follow him. They made it into the center of the village, where a big courtyard - big enough to hold half the town during market hours - made way to the Keep and the Temple, both edifications standing side by side at the highest point of the hill. The Inn flanked the Keep by its side, the place an average sized hostel, with two floors and a wooden ceiling built almost against the stone walls of the taller building.

 

The Keep itself was a monstrosity of a tower, with about five floors and made of sturdy, thick stone and wide enough to contain a small garrison comfortably. Its few windows were scattered randomly over the walls, and its form was cylindrical, with a conical dome on its top. The entrance was heavily guarded, and in its last floor, you could see a balcony from where the elders could give their speeches to the mass.

 

The two of them stood directly in front of the quad, the whole place completely deserted except for themselves. Cas face was impassive, looking from one building to another. Dean followed his gaze, eyes falling on the smaller of the two.

 

The temple was an austere kind of building, with a cross-like plan and a central cupola, flanked by four small towers in each end. The patterns of the walls were geometrical, framing the stained glass of the big, semicircular arched windows windows and the blind arcades. The entrance of the building - an imposing door of more than fifteen feet, carved with swirling designs and enframed by two tall columns of stone - was currently closed to the public, the elder in charge of the place forbidding anyone not part of the clergy to enter its sacred walls.

 

A big pile of bullshit, if you asked him. That was just another of Zachariah’s qualities, to bullshit his way in and out of everything. Dean could bet almost anything that the old geezer was just taking advantage of it to steal the gold of the temple and feel up the young acolytes without anyone knowing, just because it was ‘The Will of the gods’

 

‘ _Yeah, right. Their Will my ass’_

 

“That place feels wrong” Cas’ gruff voice broke the silence between them. Dean forced his gaze away from the Temple to face him, careful not to show too much of his face under the hood.

 

“To you and me both, buddy.” Dean muttered, low enough for only them to hear. “Let's go, I know where he is.” he said, walking away from the courtyard and towards the Inn. The dragon followed him, silent as ever, to a narrow, damp alley at the side of the hostel. It was connected to the tavern of the Inn, with a door near the back and a couple of crates piled against the wall. It smelt like piss and sex, the strong combination almost making him gag. He felt another wave of disgust coming from the alpha and chuckled, amused. “Everything alright?” he said, glancing back and pulling the hood off his head. Cas was scrunching his nose, his enhanced senses probably giving him a hard time.

 

“Dean, this is a den of iniquity!” he grumbled, eyes wide open and scandalized. The omega snorted, a small smile gracing his features and making the dragon’s bitch face to relent. “I don't like this place. Tell me where to find your brother and so we can leave already” his tone was so flat and unimpressed, Dean had to repress another snort.

 

“Oh, quit your whining, you little baby!” he teased the disgruntled alpha, taking advantage of their secluded position and risking a short kiss to his chapped lips - he was still getting used it, but he couldn't deny the calming effect this man had over his senses. He took a step back, still smiling softly at his mate. “He's in the Keep. The dungeons are in the lowest level.” Dean said, his voice confident and steady. He had a plan. “I know how to get in. We just need to climb up a few levels and get through one of the windows of the third floor”

 

The alpha didn't look so sure of his explanation, his blue eyes narrowing as he glanced over the roof of the Inn to the walls of the Keep. He obviously wasn't convinced. “Or I could fly us there.”

 

“I thought of that, but your wings are too big to get through the windows” he told him, shaking his head. “The only other option is the balcony, but it's too dangerous. The council of elders live on that floor, so I’d bet it's more guarded than hell itself.” he had really thought things thoroughly. This was his brother's life on the line, he wouldn't screw it with a sloppy plan.

 

Cas was reticent, that much was clear, but they didn't _have_ other options. The alpha would have to stick it.

 

He turned around, stepping closer to the Inn’s piss drenched wall, when the brunette’s voice made him stop on his tracks.

 

“Then I'll go. It's too dangerous for you to climb that high” the dragon said, and Dean could swear in front of any god that his neck almost broke with how fast he turned. Was Cas being serious right now?

 

Judging from the look of his face, then yes. Dead serious.

 

“Oh, for the love of…!” Dean exclaimed, eyes looking up in exasperation. He sighed, more than just a bit irritated - his alpha had a few things to learn about him if he wanted them to mate. First off, _to never underestimate him_. “Just watch me, Cas” he said, waking to the crates at the end of the alley and making his way up the wall easily. His movements were stealthy, using the ledges and protrusions of the stone as leverage before landing quite gracefully on the first roof of the tavern. “See? Easy as pie” he smirked, satisfaction filling him at Cas’ unamused face. Mate or not, he wouldn't be Dean Winchester if he passed up the chance to shut up an alpha.

 

And the fact was, Cas didn't have any reason to worry. He had done this exact thing uncountable times since he was a child - granted, he had learned that trick with the purpose of stealing food from unsuspecting vendors, but that wasn't something he needed to share.

 

The dragon just rolled his eyes, annoyed at the stubbornness of the omega. With a resigned sigh, he moved to the wall, copying Dean's movements completely and somehow managing to look as graceful and majestic as a god in the process.

 

The omega snorted.

 

“Show off” Dean said, meeting the alpha’s eyes. The brunette smirked - a little, dimpled smile full of mischief - and walked as silently as a ghost over the wooden planks of the Inn’s roof. He shortened their distance, stopping only when it was so small not even the wind could pass between them. Dean could feel his own heart racing in his chest, eyes fixed on the dragon’s chapped lips.

 

“You started it” he whispered, their lips almost touching. Dean’s eyes closed a bit, unconsciously angling his face to meet the dragon’s…

 

… Only for said dragon to step back, leaving him standing there like a blaffed idiot waiting for a kiss. He tensed, embarrassment coloring his face as he glared at the man. Cas just chuckled, the sound deep and rumbling. That just made him scowl harder.

 

‘ _Bastard’_ he thought, throwing the alpha one last dirty glare before looking around and making sure nobody had seen them. Dean completely ignored the rush of amusement coming in waves from that little part in his mind that connected them - and made a mental note to ask the dragon about it, once they were safely back at the lair - and started climbing up to the next, taller roof of the Inn’s second floor. Cas followed him, silently.

 

Like thieves, they moved in synchrony, trying to make as little noise as possible as they made their way through the wooden planks of the rooftop. They kept to the shadows casted by the Keep, not willing to risk the eyes of the villagers, even though most of them were still sleeping in their houses. Soon, they reached the tower, Dean’s eyes focusing immediately on its windows.

 

“Fuck” he cursed, the sight of rows of metal bars peeking out from the third floor-window making him reconsider his plan. His mind was racing, trying to come up with a solution, when the soft rumbling of the alpha’s voice interrupted him.

 

“I got it” he said as he launched himself from his perch on the roof. He jumped high, catching the edge of the windowsill with a single hand and taking hold of one of the bars with the other. And then, Cas pulled, tearing the metal from the stone like it was nothing and tossing it inside the tower. He repeated the action three more times until there weren't any bars left, and pushed himself up, entering the Keep. Dean observed from the sideline, still crouched on the roof, and getting increasingly turned on by his mate’s awesomeness.

 

“Ok, that was hot” he muttered to himself, forgetting for a moment the dragon’s enhanced hearing. That is, until he heard the familiar snort of the alpha. He rolled his eyes, and jumped the small distance to the window - about two meters, give or take - accepting the hand Cas offered to help him get inside.

 

“The corridor is empty” the alpha said, his voice serious an all-business. Dean nodded, taking a second to observe their surroundings. Yes, they were apparently in a corridor - and not exactly in the barracks, judging by the the lavish and ostentatious decor of the place - large enough for five men to walk comfortably side by side, but with plenty of places to hide. “I can hear about five men walking around the second floor. They are talking among themselves, so they should be distracted enough” Cas continued, already moving in the direction of the stairs.

 

“Right” Dean said, following quietly through the closed space. The silence was eerie, their steps not even echoing. The stairs were no better, these ones obviously used only by guards or staff - they were dark and narrow, the steps uneven and potentially dangerous, definitely not somewhere where the elders would go through. Dean had to walk carefully, not wanting to fall and  break his neck here of all places.

  


They almost made it into the second floor, hands pulling his hood tightly over his head. He scented the air, completely aware of the volcanic scent of the alpha nearby - it was muted somehow, his nose catching it only because he had his face practically plastered to his neck, the man walking just a scant few inches in front of him - and briefly wondered if his brother would find it weird, the fact that his intended wasn't exactly human, per se. “The cells are below the main floor, underground. We need to go there without making much of a fuss” he whispered, placing a hand near the brunette’s waist as they paused near the end of the stairs.

 

And then Cas stopped abruptly, turning around and pushing him against the wall with a hand on his mouth, just in time for the same group of men the alpha had mentioned to pass. Dean shivered, the sudden contact making him hot all over.

 

‘ _Shit’_ he thought, swallowing hard. They had barely evaded those guards! It definitely wasn't the time to start thinking with his dick. Thank the gods they were betas, or his own scent of arousal would’ve gotten them caught. Dean sighed against Cas’ hand, green eyes meeting blue. The alpha growled low in his throat, half warning for him to be careful…

 

… The other half was a statement, one of possessiveness and lust over his slightly changed smell. A pleased sound if he'd heard any*. The man let go of him, motioning for him to keep quiet. He nodded, embarrassed by his own reactions - he couldn't help it, really. His body was responding at an instinctual level to the dragon, something that had never occurred to him before.

 

They kept walking, Dean more vigilant than before. He trusted Cas would hear if anyone was near them, but still he was worried - he didn't want a repeat of those guards almost catching them. And so, they made it into the basement in just a few minutes, the aspect of the halls getting less lavish and more austere the deeper they went into the barracks. There was no light at this level, just that of a few torches scattered far between each other - much less effective than the magical ones on the lair - and a terrible cold that rivaled that of the outside. The stench of mold clung to every surface, making the place even more awful to be in.

 

This far down, they had to be extra careful. They had been lucky enough to not have encountered many guards on their way down to the dungeons, just those of the night shift that were tired enough to not be very observant. In here, practically in the middle of the barracks, they could be found at any given moment. So they kept their pace, moving as fast as possible without making unnecessary noise.

 

Soon enough, they were standing just in front of the last door of the hallway, the one that separated them from the cells, and hopefully, from Sam as well. Dean was about to strode in, his steps decided, when he noticed it. A single guard, another beta, snoring away at his post, slouched on a chair just beside the door. Cas pulled him back by his hood, hiding them behind a pillar. The omega turned inside the dragon’s grasp, facing him.

 

“Is he there?” Dean whispered, eyes focused on the alpha’s blue ones, looking for answers. ‘ _Please, let Sam be there. He has to be in there…’_  The dragon’s back straightened, his pupils going from rounded to slitted under the poor light of the torches. Dean’s breath caught in his throat, his heart beating a little faster at the unnatural sight. Cas looked so… _Predatory_ like that.

 

“There's someone in there” he whispered, and Dean felt as if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. “Alpha, a young one” Cas continued, and with every word, he could breathe easier.

 

“That's him.” Dean whispered, relieved. “That's Sam”

 

“He's shackled” Cas added, a concerned frown taking over his face. Dean felt his relief turn into worry, then anger. ‘ _If those bastards laid a hand on him, I swear to the gods I'll kill them’_ “We need a distraction” the alpha said, eyes scanning the place for something they could use. He noticed a large, metal bowl made for pissing just a couple of feet near the guard. With a swift movement of his claws, he broke off a small piece of rock from the wall and threw it to the opposite one, the little stone bouncing off it and hitting hit the bowl just in the center, making a loud noise.

 

The guard woke up with a start, looking around frantically in search of the origin of the noise. When he found none, the man stood up, walking away from the door and to the other end of the hall - passing in front of them in the process, the wide pillar hiding them from his sight - just to walk up the stairs, clearly done with his shift.

 

Only when they were completely sure the man wasn't coming back, they walked out of their hiding place. Dean hurried to the door, mind racing and ready to kill anyone who had touched his brother. He tried the knob, turning it forcefully only to find it locked.

 

“Come on…” he muttered, reaching for a stray piece of metal on the floor to use as an improvised key. He fumbled with it for a couple of seconds before Cas moved him gently out of the way. The dragon lifted his own hand over the lock, his eyes still slitted and glowing as he whispered unintelligible words - the sight breathtaking and otherworldly at the same time.

 

The lock clicked softly.

 

Cas turned towards him and smiled, that dimply, adorable lift of his lips that had him smiling in return and kissing him briefly, softly, before opening the door.

 

He was met with a growl.

 

Dean looked inside the dungeon, trying hard to adjust his eyesight to the complete darkness of the room. Even without actually seeing anything, he knew it contained a single cell, bare of any commodities and colder than a witch’s tit. The place was as dark and mossy as he remembered, the only difference being the stale, acrid scent of pure alpha rage emanating from the lone prisoner of the cell. It was familiar, though, like fresh wood, with pines and hazelnuts.

 

Sam.

 

Dean took a step forward, almost touching the rusted metal bars of the cell that occupied half the room. He was stopped by the strong arms of his alpha, who circled him by his waist. Sam pounced on the bars, clearly not seeing anything other than two men standing in front of him. Just as Cas had said, he was shackled - the sound of the chains loud against the silence of the dungeon - and couldn't move freely inside the small space of the cell.

 

“Sam!” Dean whisper-shouted at the raging alpha, careful of not raising his voice and alerting the guards. He pulled down his hood, uncovering his face to the feral alpha. Said man snapped out of his crazed state and froze, an unbelieving whine escaping his lips.

 

“Dean?” Sam whispered, confused. The pitch of his voice was still that of a developing alpha - not exactly high, and yet not quite as deep as it could be. “Is… Is that you? How did you escape? ” he sounded lost, as if he was doubting his own eyes - and why wouldn't he? Everybody in the village thought him dead, so why shouldn't he?

 

“Yes. Yes, it's me. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?.” Dean answered, eyes looking out for any injuries Sam might have. He was relieved when he didn't found any.

 

“Just a little bruised, but I'm fine.” the teenager reassured him. “But Dean, how…?” he swallowed, agitation clear in his voice. “How did you escape the dragon?” he asked, voice small and worried. His scent was anxious, tinted with fear. Dean froze, not sure of how to explain that yet. He felt Cas move from the periphery of his vision, a little jerk of his muscles from beside the door, but Sam didn't seem to notice him.

 

“What did they told you?” he asked, hurrying to look for the keys to the cell, desperately in need of a distraction. He didn't know _what to say_. How exactly do you explain to your younger brother that, not only were you basically unintentionally kidnapped by a gigant, fire breathing lizard, but you are now sort-of engaged to said beast?

 

“They said The Beast got you. That it flew right to where they left you”

 

“Not true” he muttered, loud enough for the two alphas to hear. He let out a frustrated grunt, his search for the keys useless. ‘ _The guard must have them_ ’, Dean thought, a frustrated grunt falling out of his throat. He was about to ask Sam if he had anything they could use on his side of the cell, when Cas beat him to it.

 

The dragon moved forward, leaving behind the cover of the shadows. Just as before, he lifted his hand in the direction of the cell. He muttered more of those weird words of his, and with a loud clank, the heavy shackles covering Sam’s wrists fell to the stone floor, the ones around his ankles following suit just a couple of seconds later.

 

The young alpha let out a surprised yelp, his eyes wide and confused. He looked around, frantically searching for an explanation. His nostrils expanded, scenting the air just as he zeroed on Cas. The tension in the room incremented right away.

 

“Who are you?” he said, face contorted into one of pure aggression. He lunged at Cas stopping only because of the floor-to-ceiling metal bars that separated them. The dragon just lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed.

 

“I am not your enemy” he said calmly, his scent not giving away anything. Dean bit his lip, clueless about how to proceed.

 

“Bullshit, your scent is all over Dean.” Sam said, that realization only fueling his fury. “If you touched him, I swear to the gods I’ll hunt you down” he threatened, eyes frantic as he shaked the bars - not that it made any difference, the metal too strong for a human to break, let alone a scrawny, barely presented alpha.

 

“Sam! It's not like that. He's helping us!”  Dean insisted, his voice getting increasingly agitated. He reached anxiously toward his brother, desperately trying to calm the younger man down, to make him understand Cas was only trying to help. Because he _knew_ the man was a dragon. He knew he was a mythical, powerful creature, one that could put entire kingdoms to flame, but he also _knew_ \- deep in his soul, and even if it was just because of the courtship - that the man would get them both out of here safely.

 

_But only if his brother started cooperating, dammit! They were working against the clock over here!_

 

“He used magic, Dean! That's dangerous!” Sam said, still growling threateningly at the dragon. The kid was even posturing! He kept trying to use his height to look more intimidating, and on any other day, on  another situation, he would be laughing loud at the sight - his gangly little brother acting like some big bad bear - but right now? Right now they were in a hurry, _and he was losing his patience._

 

“Samuel Winchester, I said enough!” Dean let out a deep, loud growl of his own - again, something a regular omega wouldn't be able to do - and glared hard at his brother. The young alpha shrunk into himself, his previous stance changing to one of a chastised puppy. Dean almost felt bad for him, knowing full well that his words had hurt the kid’s pride. “Look, I'll explain everything, but we need to get out of here now” he urged, just as Cas moved forward.

 

And now, he had fully expected the dragon to cast another spell, open the lock of the cell so they could be on their way. Simple and clean, right? Well, he had another completely different thing coming, because Cas just opened the cell by grabbing two of the bars and _bending the metal with his bare hands._ Dean was surprised, to say the least, and Sam? He was paralyzed.

 

“What the hell?” the younger whispered, dumbfounded. He took a step back, obviously intimidated by that sher display of non-human strength. Dean moved the dragon out of his way and entered the cell, pulling out of the satchel the clothes Cas had given him earlier at the cave. Only when he was by his side did he notice the physical state of his brother.

 

He was wearing a threadbare tunic, one that barely passed for a shirt. His pants were ragged and holey, and someone had taken away his shoes - an old pair of John’s hunting boots, the only ones they had that could fit on his gigantic feet- leaving him cold and barefoot against the frigid, stale air of the dungeon. His hands were bloody, nails broken in some places, indicating that he at least had put a good fight against his oppressors. Dean tried not to fuss over him, instincts to protect and comfort going crazy inside his head.

 

“Put these on, we're leaving.” he said, almost failing to contain the anger he was feeling. Somewhere on his mind, he could feel his dragon’s worry, but it was shadowed by his own silent fury at the people who had dared to do this.

 

Sam still seemed confused, though, but he needed to get him out of town before he could address all the questions Dean knew he had. His brother did as he was told, not even bothering to take off his current clothes. He just put everything he was given on top of his own layers, hands shaking from the cold as he put on the new shoes. He made an incredulous face at the quality of the fabrics, glancing suspiciously at Dean, then looked at them, expectantly.

 

“Right, we need to go” Dean started, gesturing for Sam to follow him through the exit of the dungeon. Cas stood in front of them, his scent protective and fierce as he took he first step outside of the humid room.  The guard hadn't come back yet, so they made their way up to the main floor easily.

 

That's not to say they didn't encounter more soldiers afterwards, but Cas moved like a shadow, always a few steps in front of them, creating distractions with his magic and motioning for them to hide way before the guards could see them. He was their protector, their shield, and - Dean noticed gleefully - his brother was starting to see that.

 

In almost no time, the three of them were standing on the third floor, just in front of the window they had first used to get in. Only this time, it was Dean who went through it first, then Sam, and finally Cas, who was now securing their rear. They made their way through the rooftops, this time even more carefully than before, always keeping to the shadows - it was late morning, after all, and with the sun up, the wasn't excuse for the towners to stay in - until they touched ground.

 

Once in the alley - and they made sure they were indeed alone - Cas moved to stand by Dean's side, one hand carefully pulling his hood back up while his other one found its place by the omega’s waist. He kissed his forehead - an act that was becoming a favorite for him - and Dean sighed contently.

 

“Will any of you tell me what the hell is going on?” came the grumpy, alarmed voice of the younger of the three, the alpha looking at them with confusion. Dean flushed with embarrassment, having forgotten for a second his brother's presence.

 

“Sam-”

 

“Dean, I'm serious. Please, tell me what's going on…” he pleaded, still looking suspiciously at the dragon. He had been quiet for a while, obviously analyzing everything - their behavior, the strange synchrony with which they moved, their closeness… - but he needed answers now. And Dean didn't have them yet.

 

“We will tell you everything later” Cas came to the rescue, his tone not making room for arguments. He looked taller than he was, his sole presence taking most of the space in the narrow alley “Put on the hood, we don't want the villagers to recognize either of you.” he said, and Sam had no other choice than do it, his inner alpha submitting in the face of a more domineering one.

 

They walked out of the alley, the village completely awake by now. The market was on its full bloom by now - the streets packed full with villagers and visitors from other towns. They got lost in the crowd, making it about halfway through the courtyard, when a horn was played from the entrance of the fort.

 

An alert signal.

 

Dean felt Sam tense beside them, and he took the alpha’s arm, warning him from giving them away. They kept walking, heads hanging low as he followed Cas’ steps through the swarm of people. The alpha was the only one without a hood, giving him clear vision of where they were going - that, and the man’s unnatural presence made the villagers give him a wide berth, if unconsciously.

 

But the sound of the horn had fulfilled its purpose. The people in the market were moving around, looking for the source of the alarm as a wave of soldiers came out of the Keep and flooded the space of the courtyard. Dean tried to be as inconspicuous as he could, not daring to look up.

 

‘ _Just a little more… We’re almost out of here…’_ he thought, counting his steps as he moved, almost tasting his own freedom.

 

And then he fell, his balance lost as he collided with someone.

 

“Fuck” he muttered, risking a glance up...

 

… Only to find his face uncovered, the hood having fallen from his head. And just in front of the last person he wanted to see today.

 

 _‘Oh, you have to fucking kidding me…’_ Dean thought, green eyes meeting the dark ones of Gordon Walker.

 

And he obviously recognized him.

 

“Dean!” he heard Sam call, drawing the attention of at least half the people at the market. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Cas taking hold of his brother’s arm, keeping him out of the guard’s way. He didn't dare to take his eyes off Walker, every muscle on his body tense as if in the face of a predator - somewhere in his mind, he acknowledged the fact that Cas wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, but his deep ingrained instincts were screaming danger.

 

The alpha guard was standing just in front of him, his armor gleaming under the late morning sun. He looked confused at first, eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets. Then, that confusion turned to incredulous denial, and finally - when Sam had tried to help him - to rage.

 

“Winchester” he growled, and for a second, Dean could remember every single time he had taunted the alpha in the past - as a child, always being more capable than the other kids, as a teenager, never rising to his bait, and after presenting, still outsmarting him and the other guards every chance he got.

 

There was no doubt Gordon hated him.

 

Not willing to stay vulnerable on the ground any longer, he bolted, leaving a dumbfounded guard behind. The dark skinned alpha went to grab him, but Dean was too fast and agile for him to catch - he dodged and sprinted towards his alpha and brother, hearing the furious screams and growls from half the garrison behind him.

“The prisoner is escaping!” Walker hollered, and Dean took Cas’ and Sam's arms, moving them between the mass of curious villagers that had come out of their shops - probably to see what was all the ruckus about . They pushed away a couple of them, the guards’ footsteps loud against the pebbles of the square as they reached the main street.

 

They were just a few yards away from the entrance of the town.

 

But Dean didn't calculate things thoroughly. He hadn't counted on the guards _cornering them in the middle of the street._ There were at least fifty of them, more than half the garrison of the town’s guard. He felt Sam tensing by his side, the teenager trying to look taller again in the face of danger. By his other side, Cas growled menacingly.

 

He could feel the eyes of multiple people on his back, all of them whispering incredulous words.

 

“Is that the Winchester kid?”

 

“I thought he was dead.”

 

“But what about the ritual? What if the dragon comes back looking for another virgin?”

 

By now, he was sure the majority of the village was watching the whole ordeal. He recognized a few faces, none of which he was happy to see - he saw Alistair, the executioner and sadist of the town, smiling as he touched his sword. Lilith, the daughter of one of the elders, with her entourage of frivolous friends. Even Uriel, that fucker…

 

All of them, happy to see him cornered once again.

 

His attention went back to Cas, whose face was completely unreadable. He was looking at everyone with disdain, as if he mere idea of a bunch of mortals threatening them offended him. Dean took his hand, relieved when the dragon grasped his own in return.

 

The guards parted then, letting Walker pass to the front of the formation. He snarled, trying and failing to intimidate them.

“I don't know how you managed to escape, Winchester, but this time you won't get so lucky” he taunted, a sadistic smile taking over his face. Cas chose that moment to growl - a deep, animalistic sound that sent shivers down the spine of many of the present - his scent so menacing and lethal that some of the guards backed off a little.  He wasn't even moving, his sole focus on the dark skinned man.

 

Dean tightened his grip on the dragon’s hand as an attempt to hold him off - he didn't doubt for a second that, should anyone be stupid enough to try anything, this would become a carnage. All the while, Sam looked at them strangely, a mix of awe and intimidation marking his features.

 

Gordon hesitated, clearly taken aback by that growl. Still, he stood his ground, not wanting to be seen as weak in front of his garrison - oh, but Dean _knew_ he was scared. It was so _obvious_ on him, starting by the sweat that had suddenly covered his face. And Cas knew it too, judging by that glint in his eyes. The eyes of a _predator_ \- and shouted a few choice words, keeping them in line.

 

“Who is the growling dog?” he sneered,eyes looking warily at the brunette. “Were you so desperate for a knot you just took the first one you found, Winchester?”

 

Dean let out a growl of his own, his hold on Cas’ arm almost faltering. He glared at the guard with his head held high, refusing to submit to that piece of scum.

 

“You will not speak of him like that” Cas growled through his teeth, opening enough for his fangs to show slightly. The guards tensed, some of them unsheathing their swords in warning. The dragon sneered, pushing Dean and Sam slightly behind him.

 

“Hiding behind an alpha, bitch? That's new. I wonder what did you do to get him to fuck you.” Walker laughed coldly. “Did you deceived him? Put a blindfold so he couldn't see how grotesque you are?”

 

“What's the meaning of this?!” someone called from behind the mass of guards. It was a voice Dean knew too well, one as smarmy and grating as its owner. The crowd parted again, this time for the balding, disgusting face of one of the alpha elders.

 

Zachariah, the head of the temple.

 

The man was the one who had come up with the idea of the human sacrifice. He was a priest - a fanatic - the old fucker delusional enough to believe the gods talked to him in his dreams. He had been the first one to proclaim that the dragon Uriel had saw could only be satiated by the flesh of a virgin omega. And everyone had believed him, because why not?

 

Fucker.

 

The man strode through the square as if he owned it - probably thought so, too - stopping abruptly at the sight of them. Gordon went to stand by his side, always the ass kisser, and proceeded to his debriefing to the bastard.

 

“Sir, these men were aiding that criminal to escape” he said, voice loud enough to be carried through the market. “It's the Winchesters” he added, voice snarling with disgust. Dean snarled right back, not backing down in front of their accusations. He glared at anyone who looked at them, his grip on the two alphas tightening.

 

Zachariah’s eyes zeroed on Dean, eyebrows going so high on his face he was surprised they didn't flew off. He looked confused, not believing his eyes, but then his confusion was overcome by fanatical anger, his face going red and blotchy.

 

“You escaped!” he shouted, no doubt directed at him. “You were supposed to be the sacrifice to the beast on the mountains! Now you have doomed us all!” he turned to the people around them, to the noisy villagers that were all witnessing the whole ordeal and the guards.“This abomination has set that monster upon us! Seize him!” he screamed, and then it was like all hell had broke loose.

 

At least a dozen people pounced on them, swords and knives out and dangerously close. Cas pushed Sam and him further behind, their backs touching the outer walls of a random house.

 

“Seize the freak! ” someone shouted.

 

“Get all of them! ” said a guard.

 

“Dean! We need to go!” he heard his brother call above the screaming. He was about to nod, mind racing to find a way out, when a sharp pain on his arm made him gasp, vision blacking for a moment. He glanced down, only to find a wide, deep bleeding gash on his right arm, a discarded knife on the floor with a few drops of his own blood tainting the blade.

 

That's when shit did really hit the fan.

 

He heard a familiar growl, followed by his name being called. Like through a haze, he saw Cas’ face contort, his canines growing unnaturally long, and his nose turning into a muzzle. Clothes ripped, giving way to leathery wings. More people were screaming, this time running away from the claws of an enormous, black beast. Swords fell, arrows were fired…

 

It was utter chaos. He clutched his brother's hand, trying to focus on something else than the confusing, loud noises that surrounded him, and then…

 

… Then he saw those eyes, bluer than the sky and more beautiful than any gem he had ever seen.

And he could focus again. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola! Happy Christmas! 
> 
> Well, first of all I'm sorry for making you all wait. Though I hope the length of the chapter can make up for it! This is the longest chapter I've written so far, btw. :3
> 
> Second, I want to thank all of the people that read this. Doesn't matter if you leave a comment or just a kuddo, the fact that someone likes the story I wrote? That's really something.
> 
> You know, when I started writing this, I didn't even know what I would do with it. Certainly wasn't going to upload it. I was just practicing, seeing if I could come up with something coherent. I mean, this isn't my first language, so I was really self-conscious about sharing this. But thanks to all the people who corrected me, that politely pointed my mistakes, I feel more comfortable with writing in English. So, thank you a lot. Your support means the world to me :D
> 
> And lastly, I hope you enjoy this little thing. Happy new year in advance!!
> 
> PD: courtyard looks like this:  
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-2NIej9m9Ay0/UmEiHNk0gaI/AAAAAAAACiM/gGg415iCrGE/s1600/dscn1645.jpg
> 
> Temple looks like this:  
> https://goo.gl/images/TtsTKZ
> 
> Valley looks like this:  
> https://goo.gl/images/PPXe2u


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down 2.0: the continuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Gordon.

8:

 

The knife shoot through the air, too fast for him to stop it. His eyes followed its movement, watching helpless as the dagger reached its target. 

 

Everything became blurry after that. The only thing he could feel was his heart beating faster and faster inside his ribcage, his mind too numb to hear anything but white noise. His emotions were flaring, instincts taking over even when his body was paralyzed, unable to move a single muscle - but that wasn't right. He  _ was _ moving, just not consciously. All he could do was  _ feel.  _

 

He felt dread. He felt fear and anguish, human emotions capable of rendering him nearly useless, of tearing at his insides, all without touching a single scale on his body. And yet, he wasn't afraid for himself. No, he didn't feel threatened in the slightest. Why would he, knowing that he could wipe out the entire town with just a movement of his tail? Burn the whole place with his fire? He had never been particularly inclined to violence, but he knew his own abilities - his own strength - and what he was capable of. 

 

_ So, why was he afraid?  _

 

Then he smelled the blood - _Dean's blood_ , he thought frantically, _his_ _mate’s blood_ \- and suddenly, everything came rushing back inside his head. The town, the guards, the priest, everything added up as if he was seeing it for a second time - only he wasn't, it was just his shock making everything move slower - and he could feel every corded muscle in his body tensing in response, skin tight with the need to let go of the small amount of control he still had over his magic, over his real body. He was seeing _red_ , anger burning in his veins. All he could feel was pure, unadulterated fury. The need to destroy overcoming every rational thought. 

 

So he let it take over. Like a dam breaking, he let his wrath fuel his magic, uncaring of the consequences. He gave himself into the change, his bones breaking and reshaping, then expanding into larger, sturdier ones. His body grew along with them, a guttural, animalistic growl escaping through his elongated mouth - roaring the name of his mate in his outrage - just as his wings flared threateningly. In a matter of seconds, he found himself looming over every single one of the village’s houses, his body smashing and crushing everything in his way - he took more than half of the space between the entrance of the courtyard and the quad itself, his wingspan wide enough to cover a good portion of the street. 

 

In his new form it was easier to asses the situation - or rather, it was easier to see the chaos that surrounded him. Everyone was either running away and screaming, or kneeling and praying. Even a few soldiers had ditched their weapons, not really liking the idea of risking their lives against a beast of his size. He snorted, a stray flame escaping through his nostrils. They didn’t stand a chance against him.

But naturally, some people were just too stupid to know when to give up. Soon, the few guards that weren’t frozen in place reacted, firing rounds of arrows from a few yards away on the quad. He recoiled, his bulky frame colliding with the two nearest houses and demolishing their fronts. The fact that those humans had dared to shoot at him, to possibly hurt his mate even more with their wandering aim enraged him. He lashed out, a loud growl reverberating from his insides as his tail swept the first row of archers in front of him. All of his senses were amplified, his inner beast rising as his eyes caught on every single detail and feature - as his nose caught on the metallic scent of blood. 

 

Before long, the bursting courtyard was reduced to rubble and debris, with carts and stands broken and runned over, the produce in them smashed against the cobblestones and the snow.

 

Somewhere at the back his mind he felt the enchanted piece of his hoard activating, the magic infused in it working on healing the worst of his mate's wound. It eased his worry, if only a little, to know that his gift had proven useful to his precious human. But his anger didn’t abate. No, it only grew more intense, making his breath come out in volcanic bursts and causing the villagers to cower even more. 

 

A group of attackers tried to sneak on him, just as another round of arrows flew above his head. Careful of not squashing them, he curled his body around his omega and the pup, his scales an impenetrable shield. The pup - Sam, he remembered - was screaming loudly, his wiry arms curved around his brother protectively. Dean was clutching the younger man’s hand, eyes unfocused as he covered the teen’s head with his uninjured arm. They were children, the both of them. Innocent children that had had to grow prematurely to survive among a hostile society. His eyes caught sight of green, clouded ones and he roared, turning and finally letting out the flames that were burning inside his throat. It was a warning, the flames creating an arc-like wall between them and the small garrison.

 

He took advantage of the distraction, and let his eyes scan the crowd at the other side of the fire. Of the initially fifty or so guards that had cornered them, only half still remained. The people that had flooded the courtyard were all crowded together at the other side of the quad, all frightened and cowering - part of him felt bad about the children crying among them, so he made a show of ignoring them. Then, something caught his attention.

 

“It’s a witch!” said a familiar, grating voice, coming from somewhere in the middle of the square. His eyes scanned the zone, search coming to a halt as he noticed the balding, fat priest from before, partially hidden behind a fallen stand. “That omega is a witch!” he screamed, his formerly immaculate robes dirtied by mud as he crawled away from his hideout. “He controls the beast! Kill him” the priest hollered, unknowingly making all of Castiel’s senses zeroing on him. He could sense his fear, hear his blood pumping rapidly through his veins - he could even catch the foul smell of piss leaving his body...

 

He pounced on him, his body passing through the wall of flames easily - but leaving his charges safely behind it, protected between the fire and partially intact walls at their back. He shoved the guards out of the way, most of them simply running as to not get hit by his tail and wings. Ignoring the screams, he reached out with his claws and dragged the whimpering, sad excuse of a man through the street - he made sure to put the exact amount of pressure on his grip, just to make the experience as painful as possible without killing him instantly. The priest started crying - pathetic sounds of fear and pain escaping through his snotty, tear-covered face as he pleaded for mercy. 

It was nauseating.  _ He didn't deserve his mercy _ . 

 

With a growl and a snarl, he loosened up his grip around him, only to sink his claws into the fat meat of his thighs. The man screamed, the sound only making him angrier.  _ How dared he speak that lowly of his mate?  _ Another burst of flames escaped through his nose, the smell of burning flesh barely registering in his mind. He should kill him - just a quick snap of his jaws, a flick of his claws and the man would be done for - still, he didn't want to, not yet. He wanted the man to  _ suffer _ , to feel in his own flesh the hurt he had bestowed upon his mate. 

 

The idea came to him like a sign of the gods. A punishment fit to the perpetrator, to remind him as to not to think himself worthy of the deities favor.  _ As a reminder of not to challenge a dragon. _

 

He would curse him. He would take away the very thing that he treasured most, so that whatever many days he had left to walk this earth, he would do so without the tiniest bit of joy. With his mind set on what to do, he started chanting. The guttural, rhythmic sounds of the Enochian spell came out of his mouth, the archaic language pronounceable even when in his dragon form. White, blinding light enveloped them, the brightest rays coming out of Zachariah’s mouth and eyes as the man screamed from the excruciating pain. A few lines later, he passed out.

 

Once the spell was casted he turned around, leaving the crippled, unconscious man on his wake. Soon we would wake up, and he would face a life in which any riches he’d touch would turn to ash and dust before his eyes. Confident that the man would not bring harm to anyone again, he searched for his mate with his eyes. His blue, slitted gaze met Dean’s beautiful, green one for the second time, and he felt the time around him freeze.

 

Much later, once they’d had left this wretched town far, far behind, when Sam was installed in one of the many rooms inside his lair and Dean was safely asleep in his arms, he would wonder about his carelessness. About how in a moment of distraction, he’d put the lives of the three of them on the line. 

 

******

 

“Cas” Dean breathed, the sudden burst of energy caused by the dragon’s magic echoing through his core. It broke him out of his daze, the feeling of the alpha’s power like lightning caressing his skin. It felt like fire, warming him from the inside even when the source was destructive in nature,and left a lingering sensation at the very back of his mind, like a dam on a lake. 

 

His mind had been numb and confused when Cas had transformed, so he hadn't been able to appreciate the transition from man to beast. The only thing he knew was that, unlike the first time he had seen it, this change had been violent from the start. Screams and cries had followed right after, with people praying and trying to get away - the acrid smell of fear overcoming everything. He took brief note of the commotion that surrounded them, of his brother clinging desperately to his side, and wondered what in the world had just happened.

 

Oh, right.  _ He had been stabbed.  _

 

He glanced down to his injured arm, the coat ripped and stained with his own blood. Dean waited for the sharp pain from before to come back, resigned to face it now that the initial shock had faded, but after a while, nothing came. 

 

“What the hell, Dean?” he heard his brother scream, the boy hysterical as he gripped his other arm with a vice grip. He glanced at him, thoughts still scrambled over the lack of pain he was experiencing. 

 

“It’s alright, Sam” he whispered, eyes going back to his mate's form. He watched with rapt attention as the dragon made his way towards them, eyes focused on each other and an undercurrent of shared emotions going through their gaze.  _ There was something there, _ some kind of nagging feeling that kept slipping through their connection, keeping it stronger and sending little shocks of power to his wound - And wasn't that another thing to be confused about? He could clearly feel their connection now, alive and pulsing like a living organ, but intangible like air.  _ It was thriving, fluid like water and bright like the sun.  _

 

That's when he noticed the extra weight around his neck. 

 

With a trembling hand - the one not crushed by his brother's grip - he reached inside his coat, his calloused fingers touching the smooth, unnaturally warm metal of the necklace. He was about to take it out from under the pelts, the tingling sensation on his wound growing stronger the nearer he got to the gems, when he felt his brother’s voice got louder, grip almost punishing. 

 

“It’s not alright! He's a dragon!” the young alpha exclaimed, fear lacing his words as his eyes danced frantically between the hulking mass of power that was Cas’s body and him. He chose not to comment, knowing the teen was just too shocked to think clearly. “Dean, he’s dangerous!” he kept pushing for a reaction, but to no avail. He was too distracted by his newfound ability to perceive his mate, by the new feeling of Cas’s consciousness brushing against his own, to give a crap about anything else. “He killed Zachariah, for the gods’ sake!” Sam cried out, frustrated that he wasn't being taken seriously. 

 

“He didn't” Dean said confidently, even when his mind was still trying to keep up with what was happening.“I can feel he didn't” he muttered, even though everything seemed to point that the elder was indeed dead by whatever magic Cas had used. Still, he just  _ knew  _ it wasn't the case. 

 

The dragon came to a stop just a scant few meters from them, his slitted, serpentine eyes fixed on his injured arm. Dean moved forward, barely aware of the chaos that had erupted once again on the street, and extended his hand in the direction of his mate, uncaring of the soreness he still felt on his regenerating muscles. Distantly, he could heard the alarmed voice of his brother and his weak attempts to stop him from moving. He ignored it, determined to feel the scales of his mate with his fingers.

 

_ Would they feel the same as before? Or would he feel the sparks of Castiel’s magic dancing against his skin?  _

 

_ Will Cas feel it, too?  _

 

The dragon cooed, the sound coming out rumbling and deep. It didn't scare him - on the contrary, he felt comforted, those blue pools drowning everything outside their small bubble. He took another step forward, the distance between the two of them becoming smaller, and he was just a second away from closing what was left of it… 

 

… until an arm around his wrist yanked him back to reality. 

 

“Are you insane?” Sam whispered urgently, his wiry arms stopping him from moving further. His voice sounded a lot more panicked than before, like he was using every ounce of bravery he had in himself to step closer to the dragon - like he would rather walk through fire than to get just an inch closer to his mate’s sharp teeth. Still, he glared at Cas, cautiously stepping forward in order to better ‘protect’ his omega brother. Dean would have laughed, had he not been so confounded by it all. “I won't let you hurt him!” he squeaked to his mate, voice trembling with badly concealed fear. 

 

Cas stopped all of his movements, looking like the massive equivalent of a kicked puppy. He let out a puzzled rumble, enormous head tilting a bit. Dean snorted, any confusion he might have had going away at that absurd scene. 

 

“Sam, it's not like that” he tried to tell him, but the kid wasn't listening, his posture rigid even when his hands were shaking. Dean sighed, not wanting to have this conversation in the middle of the street with the risk of being attacked again - he had a bad feeling about the situation, a sort of pressure lingering under his skin. Spoked, he gave a quick glance in the direction of the townsmen, but found nothing more than disorganized fools hiding behind broken stalls. Still, it didn't hurt to stay alert. “Cas is protecting us” he said, his voice hushed and honest as he sidestepped the teen, looking right into his eyes. “He wouldn't hurt me, Sammy. He's my mate.”

 

Sam’s dumbfounded face would have been hilarious in any other situation - after all, he could rarely be taken by surprise, too much of a genius for that - but now wasn't the time for joking. He kept an open, earnest face, hoping the kid would understand just how serious he was being with his claims.

 

“I-I don't get it. What…?!” Dean heard him mutter, the young alpha clearly having something to say about the fact he was apparently betrothed to a dragon, when the feeling of uneasiness increased by tenfold. His instincts screamed at him to stay alert and he didn't question them, too used to following his gut while hunting to do otherwise. Sam felt it too, suddenly silent by his side. 

 

The first arrow hit the ground, just a couple of feet away from them. Cas growled, his long neck turning sharply in the direction of the marketplace - or what was left of it, anyway. Dean vaguely differentiated the indignation of the dragon from his own, Cas's emotions somehow rougher, more raw than a human’s. 

 

The rain of arrows that followed took them out of guard. 

 

“Shit” Dean grunted, quickly shoving his brother away from the downpour. He followed their path with his eyes, noting for the first time the group of soldiers perched on the rooftops of the tavern and a few of the other houses - a location completely different from their initial one. He felt rather than heard Cas’s following roar, his outrage sipping easily into his mind. The dragon set his attention entirely upon the archers, using his tail to throw debris at them while covering him and Sam as best as he could with his wings - his hard scales serving as shields, even though he had to expose their thin cartilage in the process. 

 

Anxiety gripped his lungs when Dean noticed that fact. 

 

Unlike with the first round of arrows, Cas was exposing his weakness in order to protect them. He couldn't use his whole body like the last time, so he was spreading his wings above them. And at the rate the arrows were falling, it would be a matter of time before he was hurt. 

 

Before he could do something, he heard his alpha let out another growl. This time, the sound came out pained - the wooden shaft of an arrow piercing through the delicate tissue near his wing base. Dean gasped, the phantom pain of the wound hitting him somewhere near his shoulder joint. He grunted, the rage and indignation coming completely from himself along with a fleeting promise to severely maul whoever had shot his mate. 

 

He forced his mind to think, to find a way for them to get out before something worse happened to either of them. But their options were limited and their chances slim - If they took flight right now, they could be shot down by those arrows. If Cas lunged at the guards,  _ burned them to ashes like they deserved, _ chances were that he would kill innocents in the process. 

 

There were  _ children  _ in those houses, kids that hadn’t done anything wrong but had been put in the crossfire because of the assholes that ran the village. Because of men like Zachariah, that were too immersed in their own gains that couldn’t care less about the people that surrounded them. 

 

So they were trapped. For now, at least.

 

But there had to be a way around it. There always was.

 

He kept thinking, studying their predicament through the strategic, trained eyes of a hunter. What would he do if his prey was cornered, unable to get away? What would his dad had done, had they been together in a hunt? 

 

_ Set a trap,  _ he remembered one of the many lessons of John Winchester, the memory of his voice still fresh inside his mind.  _ Distract the animal, attack while its attention is diverted. _

 

His eyes met his brother’s, the same realization hitting them both like the swing of a hammer. 

 

_ They are tricking us. _

 

“No fucking way” Dean growled, turning away from the shooters and facing the alley at their backs, just in time to see about five guards sneaking down the roofs behind Cas’s massive body. With  _ fucking Gordon _ leading them. 

 

The men were closing in, standing just a few yards away from them with their swords raised high. Cas was too distracted at the moment to notice the threat, his wings shifting to minimize the damage brought by the arrows. Dean considered alerting him, but dismissed the thought almost instantly. There was no need to worry his mate. 

 

They wanted to attack them from their backs - an obvious tactic of Gordon, always using tricks to get the upper hand. But he wouldn’t let them, not without a proper fight. 

Dean felt his father’s training clicking into place, his fight or flight response reduced to a definite  _ fight _ as he scanned his surroundings for any advantage he could find. The knife from before caught his attention, lying a couple of feet away on the cobblestones, blade still tainted with his own blood.

 

He had a plan. A stupid, recklessly dangerous plan that could get him killed, but a plan nonetheless. Dean glanced back at his brother for the briefest of seconds, a small movement with his head enough to convey his message, then turned ahead. A quick assessment of the group gave him an idea of the distance that separated them - about five or six steps between the nearest guard and himself - and the level of threat that each of them represented. He nodded to himself and reached down to grab the knife, walking away from the protection of Cas’s wings and taking a defensive stance. 

 

The first guard lunged, his own momentum making him an easy opponent. Dean used the knife as a shield - the thing was big, sturdy enough to endure the weight of a sword - then pushed against the man until he fell, feeling grateful for once at his own size and strength. The abandoned sword fell a couple of feet from its owner, so he kicked it out of the way and in Sam’s direction. The teen moved quickly, taking the weapon and taking on the next guard with practiced ease.

 

“Slay the beast!” he heard Gordon shout, having lost all means of surprise. “Slay it and the witch, too!” he ordered to the other soldiers, eyes wild with a bloodthirsty glint in them. Dean glared at him, grunting as he avoided getting stabbed from yet another nameless guard. 

 

A familiar, surprised growl distracted him for a second, the noise from their fight seemingly alerting Castiel of their predicament. The dragon roared, eyes going wide and head turning just in time to avoid getting stabbed in the eye by an arrow. He lunged with his tail, giving Dean just enough time to dodge before knocking down both the remaining guard and the one he was battling with. From the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of Sam smacking the blunt side of his sword into the head of his opponent, neutralizing him immediately. 

 

The archers on the Inn’s roof recharged again, but Castiel’s patience had already been tested by them. Half of the courtyard and a group of scared villagers separated them - and didn't it say enough of this town that the civilians were all huddled on the street, instead of being granted protection by the Keep and the Temple? - but that didn't matter to him. He took what was left of a bigger stall and tossed it in their direction, making the group disperse in order to escape from the projectile. 

 

There was only Gordon left.

 

The man was smiling still, the cruelty of his eyes unnerving. He stepped forward, seemingly unafraid, until he was just a scant few feet away from them. Dean observed him warily, breaths coming in agitated puffs. He could feel Cas’s emotions brushing lightly over his, the more prominent ones being annoyance at the man - quietly, he wondered if their connection would get stronger after they bonded. 

 

“So you had to go and fuck the dragon” he said, loud and clear for everyone at the square to hear. Dean frowned, not rising to the bait - he knew this was just another tactic, to provoke him into attacking first. “Always knew you were a deviant, Winchester, but a giant lizard? That's just too low” he continued his taunting, his posture giving nothing away. 

 

“Cut the crap, Walker” Dean growled dangerously, not thrilled to keep up with the game. He knew the other was stalling, obviously outnumbered and in a weak position, but they couldn't make their escape with the captain so close. The man was crazy as all hell, who knew what he would do if they let their guard down? So he waited for Gordon to slip. To give them an exit. 

 

“But then again, who else in their right mind would have you? You're just an abomination. A sickening attempt of an omega” he said, and Dean could feel the eyes of half the village on him. Those were the same kind of words he had heard for over half a decade, hurtful and corrosive. He didn't want to believe them - shouldn't, considering that he  _ knew _ he was more than just his subgender - but still, they stung. 

 

“Shut up!” he growled, his grip on the knife tightening. The man was cornered between them, with Castiel’s eyes fixed on his every movement. He felt his mate’s steady presence like a warm embrace, their connection getting stronger by the minute - the assurance that he wasn't alone anymore, that he was more than he gave himself credit for like a gentle nudge on the back of his mind. Dean felt grateful. 

 

That was his mistake. His distraction. 

 

Gordon chose that moment, that second of unawareness, to make his move. He went forward, his erratic actions fast enough to catch Sam with his guard down. He disarmed the teen, using his brute force to make him drop his sword, and held him by his neck while using his body as a shield. The younger alpha struggled against the hold, a stray elbow hitting the man dead center on his face, causing him to choke him tighter. Dean panicked, his blood pumping faster and faster through his veins. Cas roared by his side, and the cold fury that invaded him felt alien to his own boiling anger. 

 

“Son of a bitch” he cursed, lifting his knife and taking a half step in the direction of his brother. He was stopped by Gordon’s blade pressing against Sam’s neck. 

 

“Ah, ah. Not so fast, bitch. One more step and you get brotherless” the alpha capitan spit, his sadistic grin growing even bigger. His nose was bleeding, staining his teeth after Sam’s attempts at escaping. 

 

“Don't you dare touch him!” he shouted, choked with uncontrollable rage. He was livid, his fear of losing his brother fueling his need to maim the alpha before him. His rage was uncontrollable, filling his mind and body. And then he felt it, the fickle heat expanding from his fingers and to his chest. It was like warm rain, like thunderstorms trapped inside glass. He ignored it at first, too preoccupied by the whole situation and just dismissing it as another quirk of his link with Cas. That’s it, until the other man started speaking again.

 

“You are a witch! A sorcerer that lays with a beast!” he hollered, his grip on the teen getting rougher by the minute. “You brought the sickness to this town! You and your family of outcasts!” he continued with his speech, the remaining villagers on the streets grunting their agreement. He was using them, calling them to action now that he was left alone with no garrison. Just another one of his foul tactics. “You have conspired against your own brethren by following the devil’s path! ” the man kept screaming at the top of his lungs, encouraged by the small crowd that was starting to form around the courtyard.

 

The more shit he spew, the more energy Dean started to feel inside him. The knife in his hand started to shake, the handle getting hotter by the minute. The feeling on his skin intensified, heating him to his very core as his instincts flared. He followed those instincts, reaching with his mind to the source of that power. Suddenly, he found himself submerged inside his own head, the noise around him muted as his vision murkied. He dug deeper, reaching out to that same brightness were their connection was stronger - there was something in it, something familiar. It wasn’t exactly Castiel’s, similar if yet less powerful. It felt his, like an extension of his body. 

 

He found a wall.

 

It was like a dike, keeping all that power locked inside and only leaving out a thin ray of green light. A small gasp escaped through his lips as he pushed forward, something in his gut telling him to knock down that barrier. He could vaguely feel Cas’s inquisitive curiosity, his interest seeping freely through their bond even when he  _ knew  _ his eyes were trained on Sam and Gordon.

 

So he kept pushing, ignoring the slight discomfort he felt at the edge of his mind. He poked and shoved against the wall, feeling it crumbling under the constant pressure. His discomfort became blinding pain, the hurt expanding through his body in wave. He felt Cas’s presence getting stronger, a worried pitch in his voice as he called for him through the bond. Dean pushed further, the heat consuming him as his vision cleared a little. He shoved against the barrier one last time…

 

… and then he toppled it, the power hidden behind it breaking through and flooding his entire being. The pain abated and the slight nudge of Cas’s mind on his own became much stronger, their connection almost tangible as their thoughts and emotions mingled. He could  _ feel _ his mate, could taste his power on his lips. 

 

It was like they shared more than a place in their minds - like they shared  _ magic. _

 

And not only that, but he could feel the energy pulsing through the earth, too - more subtle, muted by the human presence settled on it, but alive nonetheless. 

 

_ ‘Dean?’ _ he heard his mate whispering through the veil of his consciousness, incredulous and shocked. He acknowledged him with a nod - or the equivalent of a nod inside their own heads.  _ Was that even possible? -  _ too stunned himself to manage a better response. 

 

He opened his eyes - not exactly sure when he had closed them - and took a deep, gasping breath. The first thing he saw was his brother, the young alpha trembling as a small drop of blood ran down his neck where Gordon's blade touched. By the corner of his eyes, he saw Cas crouched low, his neck almost touching the ground and his massive teeth exposed. The guard was still talking, insult after insult leaving his mouth. 

 

‘ _ His arm’  _ Cas said, his voice loud and cavernous through their link. Dean’s eyes went to the other man’s arm as instructed, searching for something they could use - for the briefest of seconds he could swear his vision shifted, every detail more defined, every color intensified. 

 

_ That’s it,  _ he thought, gaze zeroing on Gordon’s wrist. His joint was stiff, the strain of lifting his heavy sword starting to be too much for his fatigued muscles. He wouldn't drop it, no. But he would have to adjust his grip soon enough. That would be their opening. 

 

With an incredible effort, he focused all that new energy in his hand. It was bright, hot and alive as he funneled it on the knife, the weapon like an extension on his own body. The metal core of the blade was burning, his own power infused in it - Dean didn't know exactly  _ what _ he was doing, only that it felt  _ right _ . It was what his gut was telling him to do.  _ And it hurt _ , the hazy feeling on his brain getting more painful by the second. It was flaring, searing like fire licking at his skin. He held it up for the moment, waiting for the right time to retaliate without risking Sam’s life in the process.

 

“... scums, doing witchcraft!” Gordon kept shouting at the multitude, too immersed in his speech he didn’t catch the change in the air - the electric currents creating static through the quad. Dean kept watching him through it all, eyes fixed on his soon to be weakened wrist until...

 

_ There it is _ .

 

The guard dropped his sword by an inch, the blade moving slightly away from Sam’s neck. His eyes searched for his brother’s, hazel orbs solemn even when they were red rimmed. The kid understood, closing his eyes for a moment before taking hold of the man’s arm and punching the exact point where his nerves were - a movement John had forced them to learn from a young age. Gordon grunted, his hold on the sword completely lost. The weapon touched the cobblestones with a clatter, giving the teen the perfect opportunity to get away from the other man. 

 

“You little shit!” the man growled, his alpha status showing through his voice. He took out his own dagger, ready to finish his job, when Dean made his move - he let go of the hold he had on his newfound power, releasing it in the form of a calculated flow, and aimed it to his target. The knife in his hand flew through the air, green and blue lightning propelling it until it hit dead center on Gordon’s chest, stabbing him with enough force to knock him down. The man fell, blood pouring from his wound and onto the snow-covered ground, a vacant look in his eyes.

 

Everything went dark for a few seconds after that. 

 

_ I killed him, _ he thought, shocked by his own actions. He expected to feel something, some sort of regret for taking the life of another human.

 

He didn’t.

 

What he did felt were his knees trembling, the weight of his own body suddenly too much for them to hold him - he felt like he had been drained completely of every ounce of energy he had. He felt Cas nudging him, both physically and mentally, to stay upright. Sam came to stand by his side soon after, an arm curved around his chest to keep him from falling. He was gasping, sweat covering his face.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked the teen, eyes searching around for any injury he hadn't noticed before. Only when he didn't found none did he relax, sagging against the wiry frame of his brother. Sam snorted, an incredulous look on his face.  

 

“I should be the one asking you that” he told him, a tired grimace marking his features. Dean laughed, the sound coming out tired and raw. He had a long questioning waiting for him in the near future - and knowing the kid, he better have the answers ready.

 

_ Dean, _ he heard Cas calling him. His voice comforted him, making him feel warm in the places where exhaustion was making him feel cold. _ We need to go,  _ he said, the urgency in his voice making him feel more alert. He glanced around, the restarted chaos of the town registering in his mind. He nodded, urging his brother in the direction of his mate. Sam hesitated, but didn’t complain further - they didn’t have time for that.

 

The dragon lowered his body as best as he could, eyes alert in case any other fool tried their luck on them. Dean smiled to himself, thinking that he really couldn’t wait for them to be far, far away from the town - he felt Cas’s agreement through their link, the alpha snorting and scaring a few people on the way. 

 

Dean let Sam help him climb up Cas’s foreleg, both of them eager to leave. Half through it he felt the odd feeling from before coming back, the warmth spreading from the necklace Cas had given him an to the rest of his body - sharing his energy, recharging him. He sent his mate his appreciation, sighing with relief when he reached the dragon’s back. 

 

“Come on” he grunted, helping Sam get between himself and one of Cas’s spines. It was a snug fit, but it would keep them safe though the short trip to the mountain. “Hold on tight” he told him, his own arms gripping both the kid and the bone. His brother did as he was told, too tired to protest.

 

Castiel roared, a last warning to the people of the village, before taking off. Dean watched the town’s silhouette getting smaller and smaller the farther away they flew and laughed, the sound carefree and light for the first time in ages. 

 

And just like that, they made their way to the mountains, leaving all those bad memories far behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update!  
> I don't really have an excuse, life just got in the way. And January was a little bit of a bitch for me, if i'm being honest.  
> But anyway! About the chapter:  
> \- I wanted Cas to have some kind of final showdown with Dean's bullies, but midway through writing I thought it woud be nice for my precious child to face those monsters on his own. As you see, I had to compromise.  
> -Dean has magic! Yes, I know. It's a little cliched, but in my defense, he's a proud independent omega that needs no man (dragon?) even if he likes it a lot when said man gets protective over him.  
> -I knooow I suck at dialogues. But I'm trying ;)  
> -Sam will have a lot to say in the next chapter (I'm currently outlining it) so, prepare yourselves for cute little bother inquisition-ing the hell out of Dean and Cas.  
> -Lastly, what are your thoughts on heat? Should I add it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, I wanted to apologize to all those beautiful people who have been keeping track of this little story. I'm so incredibly sorry for the massive delay (specially since this chapter has been basically ready for the last three months), but a lot of things have changed in my personal life that prevented me from finishing it up earlier (I'll explain more in the end-notes). 
> 
> So, thank for your patience! Here's the chapter :)

9: 

 

The cold wind of the mountains caressed his face, the heat of the midday sun a contrast against the biting cold of winter. The snowed evergreens extended below them, covering the last stretch of land between civilization and nature, between the ignorance of humanity and the vastness of the world. 

 

It was funny how the foolishness and prejudice of a few could taint their society to the point of ruining the life of many, just because a selected group thought themselves better than the supposedly weaker gender - just because they thought it different and unnatural, to be a man as well as a bearer. 

 

 _Or maybe I'm the unlucky one. Maybe it's just me that was raised in the wrong place and among the wrong crowd_ , Dean thought wearily, the heaviness of the day's events still present in his mind and body. 

 

The weight against his chest shifted, taking him out of his reverie. His grip tightened on it, instincts telling him to protect his pup, to keep him safe. The stray thought made him pause, brows furrowed in confusion - he hadn't thought of Sam as a pup in years, much less as one of his own - but the shock of it only lasted about a minute because _fuck it, I raised him. I'm entitled anyway, kid might as well be mine._

 

Said kid shifted again, eyes closed and breaths even as he kept snoring softly. Dean felt a wave of gratitude wash over him at the sight of his little brother, safe and sound and sleeping peacefully in his arms. Cas had kept his word about reuniting them. He had kept his word and had taken them away from that wretched hellhole of a village… They were finally free, without anything or anyone holding them back. And it was _refreshing_ , as if a heavy weight had been pulled away from his shoulders, like having that first breath of air after a long time submerged into still, cold water. The mere thought of it was humbling, to say the least 

 

Dean sighed, eyes still lingering over his slumbering brother. He’d been watching Sam sleep for a while, basking in the feeling of having him so close again. He felt content, relieved, like every hardship they had gone through in the past days, every _sacrifice_ , had been worth it. For the first time in ages, he felt safe enough to smile at the thought of what the future might hold for them.

 

 _The three of them_ , he thought quietly, losing himself into that endless, gentle presence brushing his own mind. It was comforting, like a warm blanket protecting him from the harsh winds of winter, and staggering in its own right. 

 

He had a _mate_. 

 

Castiel was his mate. 

 

It was something he would've never thought possible. A few days before he’d thought he would die alone on his little cottage, that he would never know the touch of a lover, much less that of a mate. He thought that no one would ever want a _freak_ as him, too big and too broad and too rugged to be physically appealing, too independent for any knothead to try to break. He had even made his peace with never having a family of his own, conforming himself with raising Sam as best as he could. He had lifted a wall around his heart, each insult and slur thrown at him acting like a wall of stone, piling one on top of the other until he could finally smother his longing, hide it beneath defiance and irreverence. And now, fate had given him a chance.

 

It had come as a surprise, a really shocking, _unnerving_ surprise. One moment he was tied to a post, sentenced to die by either frostbite or some big, mystical beast, and the next he was being feed and pampered in the nest of some strange alpha. The same alpha who had healed his wounds, who had treated him like an equal and had risked himself to save Dean’s brother. The same man who had asked him if he would let him court him, that had made perfectly clear the last word would be his and no one else's - and honestly? It wasn't a question anymore. He didn't need to consider anything, not after the bond. Not after feeling as if he had known Castiel intimately for years. 

 

So yes, he thought of Cas as his mate, even if they hadn't claimed each other yet. 

 

Eventually, and with only a minimal amount of regret, he pulled himself away from the connection - they would have time to do that later, once they were safe inside their nest - and focused on the scenery instead. The sun was on its zenith, its rays cascading from the sky like bright, warm lances falling over the trees of the forest below. A thick layer of snow covered everything, like a white blanket put there by the gods themselves, making the view even more magical. And yes, Dean wasn't exactly _comfortable_ with the idea of flying - not now and possibly not ever - and he would be blatantly lying if he said that he wasn't mentally counting the seconds for them to land, but he would be a complete fool to deny the beauty of the sight below them. It was _breathtaking_ , to say the least. 

 

 _No wonder Sam had been so awed,_ he thought with amusement, chucking slightly at the memory - the smoking sight of the village getting smaller and smaller, his brother’s eyes wide with wonder as the midday sun accentuated the little green flecks there, and even his own joyful laughter in the face of that first taste of freedom… It was something, alright. 

 

But the flight in itself was proving to be longer than their first trip, and they were all tired thanks to the morning's clusterfuck of a rescue - not to mention the utter hell the last few days had proved to be - so it wasn't surprising when the younger of the three had succumbed to his exhaustion. The young alpha had closed his eyes somewhere over the plains, back rested against his older brother’s front, and suddenly he had been dead to the world. Now, a little over half an hour into their journey, the kid was shivering lightly in his sleep - his thin body fighting to keep warm inside the thick coat he was wearing - with Dean’s arms firmly around him and no intention of letting go. 

 

A new current of amusement surprised him, the feeling as acute as if it has been coming from his own mind. He laughed quietly, giving the dragon a gentle poke through the link. Affection bumbled in his chest, the feeling light and easy as it went back and forth through their combined minds. And wasn't that something he should be struggling to accept? He had a mental bond with a dragon, one that apparently had become his prospective mate and with whom he had partially destroyed his childhood home. Not to mention, _his new ability to use magic_ … 

 

… and the fact that less than an hour ago he’d killed someone with it. No matter how vile and cruel said person had been, he had taken a life - shredded it to pieces with the blade of his knife - without an ounce of regret over his actions. Maybe the situation hadn't quite sunk in yet, or maybe he was still in some sort of shock - though of course, there was always the possibility that he just _didn't care,_ and the guilt would never come to haunt him in the future. Honestly, that last option seemed the most likely. 

 

 _Well, it's not like I could change anything anyway, Dean told himself wearily. What is done is done. Sammy is safe and that's what matters._  

 

A low rumble broke him out of his thoughts, the sound vaguely dispersed by the wind. His mind got filled with a mix of emotions, all jumbled together into what could be described as a big, kind-of-loud equivalent of a ‘ _Damn right’._ Dean chuckled, his own mind sending grateful signals to the dragon - he was starting to get the hang of it, his messages getting more specific the more he practiced - but still, he felt it wasn't enough. 

 

“Thank you, Cas” he whispered softly, mindful of his sleeping brother. He stared fondly at his mate. The sun reflected on Cas’s black scales, tinting them a deep, dark blue. Numerous spines lined his back in symmetrical lines, ending by his tail in big, sharp spikes and by his head in two large horns - it should be a frightening, terrifying sight, but instead he found it alluring, elegant in a way. The dragon looked _beautiful_ , his enormous wings battling against the frosty winds with such grace, even an eagle would be jealous. _Funny, how this same sight almost made me shit myself just a day ago_ , he thought amusedly, moving one hand from around his brother to the hidden necklace beneath his clothes. _Fate surely is finicky thing._

 

Soon enough, they reached the mountain range, the white peaks looming over them and casting huge shadows that dwarfed everything in their vicinity. Castiel maneuvered smoothly in between them, searching for the hidden entrance to his lair. Dean watched him from his perch, mapping every single detail in his mind - he hadn't been particularly observant the first time around, but who could blame him? He’d been too worried about _falling to his death_ to even _think_ about exit routes and pathways - that's it, until the rocky walls of the mountains enclosed them. They twisted over them, covered in snow and big patches of ice, revealing every so often the cracked gaps of a few caves and nooks on their sides. Some of them were quite big, enough so as to give home to a large beast such as Cas, but the dragon passed them without giving them a glance. Dean watched with interest as the alpha drifted between two large peaks, circling the bigger one until they reached the other side of the mountain.

 

 And suddenly, there it was. The mouth of the cave. 

 

The entrance was as unsuspecting as they come, just another breach into the grey, cold stone - except for the sole fact that it was _huge_ , the enormous gap almost taking half of this face of the peak. Still, the cavern was nicely guarded, with no way of getting in if it wasn't by flying. _Secure_ , his mind provided. _No intruders, no threats to their nest_ , his instincts recognized, chest filling with approval. 

 

A safe home.

 

A few sharp beatings of wings later, the dragon landed. The alpha grunted as he did, the sound echoing through the walls of the cave, loud enough to wake the dead. Or at least, the closest thing they had - an exhausted, slumbering teenager. The kid woke up with a yelp, eyes wild and hair in complete disarray. Dean chuckled quietly, the soft rumbling of his chest alerting his brother of his mirth. 

 

“Everything ok, champ?” he teased him, indignant eyes meeting his own. Sam’s face was red with embarrassment, his scent strong with mortification. 

 

“Shut up, jerk” he said, a reluctant, barely there smile reaching his face. 

 

“Make me, bitch” was his retort, their usual banter comforting in its familiarity. Still, he felt his breath caught in his throat, heart clenching at the thought of how close he had come of losing this...

 

A slight trembling under them pulled him away from those dark thoughts. Cas grunted again, this time with a little shake of his limbs. A new current of exhaustion crossed the bridge between their minds and Dean’s eyes softened, the need of taking care of his mate making itself present. But said current went away almost as quickly as it had come, leaving behind a thick wall of nothing. _Uh? Did Cas just…?_

 

Obviously, he must’ve been shielding their bond - _and wow, was that a thing? Can he teach me?_ \- the reason most likely being that he hadn't really wanted to share how tired he actually was. The thought of it made him frown, but in the end he kept quiet - what use would it have to press for an answer? It was obvious that the alpha was drained, and if there was something to be said about alphas in general it was that they were all a prideful bunch. Of course Cas wouldn't be forthcoming of his current weakness, not in front of a prospective mate. 

 

In the end, he just let it slide. Dean motioned for Sam to climb down instead, a slight wave of vertigo hitting him once it was his turn. He had forgotten how tall the dragon was - and how strong his dislike of heights could be - so he closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax as he made his way down Cas’s scaly foreleg. Once on the ground, he stood aside, using one hand to guide Sam away from the creature as they waited for the alpha to transform. Soon, a bright, familiar light illuminated the cavern, its glow blinding in its intensity. 

 

And then, a memory assaulted him - the startling image of a naked Cas, before and after his transformations, making his thoughts come to a halt. All of Castiel’s clothes had been destroyed, ripped to shreds by the dragon’s outburst back in the village...

 

Dean acted on instinct, just as the light started to recede from the newly human shape in front of them. 

 

“Hey, what are you do-?” Sam grumbled,his hands moving up to push the omega’s hands away from his face. 

 

“Shh, just trust me” Dean muttered, trying hard to keep his eyes averted from Castiel’s probably naked body - he didn't want his brother to smell anything weird coming out of him - but in the end, the temptation was too strong. _Just a little peek and…_

 

Nothing. 

 

 _… Uh?_.

 

“Weren't you wearing that coat before?” Dean asked, confused as the man made his way over to where they were standing. He was wearing a familiar, tan piece of cloth. _And only that piece of cloth._ It wasn't even closed properly, showing off his firm chest and muscled thighs sprinkled with little patches of scales, barely covering the interesting places near his pelvis. Dean could feel his face getting hotter, his heart beating slightly faster at the enticing view. The alpha looked like a god, all hard lines and angles, touching this plane only to consume the very heart of his worshippers - and oh, how Dean wanted to _worship_ him. 

 

He closed his eyes, battling against the impure thoughts festering in his mind. Thankfully, the gods chose to smile at his fate because Dean’s scent remained normal - a miracle, really, but one he would nevertheless be grateful for. He really didn't know how he would’ve faced his brother if his ass had slicked. That would’ve been very humiliating. 

 

Castiel, oblivious as he was, just looked down at the remark. His eyes studied the coat as if he hadn't ever given it a thought before - and he probably hadn't, if his expression was something to go by - and shrugged. “It's enchanted. It changes with me” he explained simply, adjusting the belt to hold more of the fabric together - not that it was doing much. The thing was just too loose around his waist. 

 

“That's interesting” Sam commented, a curious glint brightening his hazel eyes. He was holding Dean’s hands away from his face - having taken advantage of his brief distraction, the brat - as he observed the clothing closely. “Do you have more enchanted objects in… here?” he looked around, a calculating expression marking his face as he studied the cavern. Then, it changed to a suspicious, kind of appalled one. “You don't actually live here, do you?” the little alpha asked, this time with a hint of worry. 

 

“Sam!” Dean nearly shouted, eyes almost falling off their sockets as he searched for his brother's. He didn't need to talk to convey his message - _Don't be rude,_ his face said to the younger, a skill he had learned through several years of being the closest thing Sam had to a parent. The kid lowered his gaze, admonished and with his ears burning from embarrassment. 

 

Cas just found all the exchange amusing, and he made sure to tell Dean so through their link. Still, the man’s face remained impassive. 

 

“Yes, I have more objects with magical properties in my lair” the dragon said after a pause, his tone light and nonchalant as he walked to the rock wall at the deep end of the cave. He put his fingers on the rocky surface, muttering the same archaic words as before - unintelligible gibberish, if Dean was being honest - until the wall disappeared, leaving in its wake the same carved, enormous archway that led to the illuminated, ostentatious antechamber they had crossed earlier that day. _He's totally showing off_ , Dean thought with a snort, watching with a healthy dose of amusement as his brother's eyes got wide, mouth falling open in a - quite accurate - imitation of a fish. “Shall we?” Castiel said after a while, voice serious even as his eyes sparkled with mischief, a tiny smirk gracing his features. He looked proud of Sam’s amazement. Pleased even. 

 

Yes, he was _definitely_ showing off. And it was a very, very attractive look on him. 

 

It was to be expected, really. Everyone knew that their lairs and hoards were pretty much the pride and joy of every dragon, so his beaming attitude wasn't really _that_ surprising. Either way, Dean couldn't help but smile fondly at his mate, shaking his head at the dragon’s antics and letting him bask in the awed attention of his brother - there was no reason to put a damper on his joy, not when he had such an audience in the not-so-little kid. 

 

The small, almost unnoticeable tremble of his mate’s legs reminded him of their exhausted state. He waited for the two alphas to start moving, but in the end, he had to take the matters into his own hands. 

 

_Typical alphas, refusing to accept their limitations._

 

“Alright, kiddo. Let's get this party moving,It's freezing out here” Dean nudged his brother, eyes still focused on both both alpha’s reactions. Sam - the little shit - just looked sheepish, eyes still a bit wider than usual as they crossed the threshold. Cas chuckled lowly, his expression smug as he closed the portal behind them - he was tired, that much was obvious, but the guy was determined to play the good host to the youngest of the three. 

 

 Castiel walked them to the big, spiraling staircase of the vestibule, motioning for them to follow him down the stony steps. Sam did so immediately, eager to explore the palace that laid beneath the mountain’s peak. Dean himself made up the rear of their little procession, walking more slowly and lagging behind. 

 

He too was exhausted, but he also wanted to take this time to ease himself into the situation. Dean knew he and Cas would talk as soon as they were alone - put their cards on the table, so to speak - and he was thrilled, really. For the first time in his life he was absolutely certain of what he wanted, and Castiel was obviously in the same boat about it, so the only thing they had to figure out was the when and how of their next few steps. 

 

The prospect felt less daunting that he thought it would be. 

 

Soon, they reached the end of the stairs. Cas guided them through the following corridor, making a few turns and answering every single question the younger alpha had about the many chambers lining the hallway. _And he had a lot of questions._ Anything, from the fine details of the runes carved into the walls, to the many rooms overflowing with treasures they passed along the way, the alpha had an answer ready for the kid. Sam absorbed every bit of information, hazel orbs searching occasionally for his own, as if looking for confirmation of what he was hearing. Dean shrugged every time, acting like he wasn't impressed when in reality, he was just as amazed as his little brother, his reactions just schooled. 

 

The place was like a freaking _palace_ carved out of stone. Of course he found it fascinating. 

 

At any rate, Dean’s inner omega couldn't help but beam at the dragon’s patience, deeming it a good quality for the eventual father of his pups. 

 

 _Pups. Theirs._ The sole thought of having them would’ve sent him running for the hills just a few days ago. He would have fought against it, denying that part of himself and shying away from his own desires even when deep down he knew it wasn't about not wanting kids per se, but about trusting someone to get that close to him without getting hurt in the process. Now, he felt curious about the possibility, comforted by the fact that, should they ever have them, it would be because he wanted them and not because it was expected of him. 

 

They kept walking, getting deeper into the lair and thus closer to the bigger chambers. At some point, Dean started tuning out the conversation - though he was almost sure they were talking about some pattern in the carvings of the doors, something about a spell - and closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the subtle warmth emanating from the torches that lined the walls. He breathed deeply, almost tasting the sweet scent permeating the place. 

 

The air inside the lair smelt like home, like _nest_ \- comforting, sweet like honey but strong like fire.

 

 It smelt like _Cas_. 

 

Dean hadn't known how much he had missed that scent, not after just half a day away from it. Castiel’s scent had been muddled at best outside the lair, lost in the mingling smells of the village or dispersed by the forest’s winds. But here, away from the stench of other creatures, it was stronger, more intense. And he couldn't wait for his own scent to intertwine with it, just to make it complete. 

 

A big, goofy smile stretched over his face, and for the love of all the gods, he couldn't be bothered hide it. 

 

He was home. 

 

“How did you even find this place? I’ve never heard of this many caves being interconnected like this” Sam’s voice caught his attention. He was almost vibrating, still looking at everything with big, awed eyes. Dean found his excitement amusing. 

 

“I carved it myself” Cas answered, as simply as if he were talking about the weather. 

 

“Really?!” 

 

“I couldn't find any other place that suited my needs, and this location felt right” the dragon said, head turned slightly to give Dean a meaningful glance. _‘It felt right because of you_ ’ his eyes said, ‘ _even if you weren't here yet’._ “So I took the deepest cavern in this mountain and carved my lair from it” he finished with a shrug, voice tender despite his unconcerned attitude. Dean wanted to kiss him right where he stood. 

 

 Their conversation took a lull after that, with Sam too dumbfounded to ask anything else and Castiel too busy staring lovingly at Dean. The dragon kept leading them through the maze-like corridors, a constant flow of amusement and fondness flooding their connection even as his gait became more and more tired by the moment. 

 

 Finally, they reached their door.

 

 _This is it_ , Dean thought tiredly, completely on board with the idea of sleeping the rest of the day away. He waited for about a minute, fully expecting the dragon to open the double doors of the chamber, only to watch as Cas opened the one across from it, instead. 

 

 _Uh_?

 

“Cas?” Dean asked, confused and slightly worried by the sudden changes of location. His stomach sunk painfully as cold dread iced his veins. Was this the alpha’s way of telling him he didn't want to sleep beside him? But… Hadn't Cas told him that he wanted to be with him? Or maybe he had changed his mind? Negative thoughts invaded his mind, making him queasy as they feed his insecurities. 

 

 _Don't be stupid,_ he told himself, trying his hardest to be rational about it. _It's not the time to jump to conclusions. He could be searching for an extra pillow for all that I know…_

 

... _Yeah, that doesn't sound quite right either._  

 

But before he could keep feeding his own anxiety, something stopped him in his tracks. A sudden flow of affection came rushing through the bond, along with reassurances and an urgent suggestion for him to look up. So he forced his eyes away from the stone floor, gaze lifting to see what was hidden behind those heavy, ornate doors that Cas apparently deemed more important than sleep right now. 

 

The gasp coming from his brother should have given him a clue, really. 

 

 _Oh,_ he thought dumbly. He was certainly not expecting what that.

 

The room in general was very similar to the one they had slept in - it had the same pattern of carvings scattered along the stone, the same number of torches illuminating the wide space of the chamber, and even the chimney in the far corner was essentially the same. The only main difference lay in the walls. Or more specifically, their content. 

 

Every single wall of the room - with the exception of the one housing the fire - was covered in books of all kinds. Leather-bounds, parchments, entire volumes encrusted with gems, all of them resting on shelves carved directly into the rocky walls of the chamber. Some of them even rested in organized piles by the corners, giving the place a messy, lived-in look. But his favorite part was the big, comfortable looking chair, made of wood and velvety cushions, resting just a few feet away from the hearth with furs draped over it to make it look inviting. The beautiful piece of furniture was paired with a small table on the side, fully stacked with books and parchments. A matching footrest rested by its front, with a soft rug underneath completing the cozy picture of the well-used room. 

 

“This is…” Dean whispered in wonderment, never in his live having seen so many books in the same place. There were thousands of them, shelves going from ceiling to floor and all the way across the room. At his side, he could feel Sam having a hard time keeping still and not running inside to explore - and a quick glance to his alpha told him he wasn't the only one who had noticed. 

 

“My library” Cas spoke softly, taking the first step inside the chamber. Dean moved behind him, mouth slightly open. Sam just stood by the doorway, unsure if he was allowed to come in. “This room contains some of the most treasured pieces of my hoard” the older man added, his voice reverent and proud as he walked to the corner of the chamber - to the small nook he had created for himself, a place where he had undoubtedly spent many of his waking hours - before pausing by the hearth, his blue eyes gleaming under the light of the enchanted fire. He looked intently at it, expression wistful and vulnerable.

 

 It was easy for Dean to picture him then, resting on that very seat on lonely nights, body sprawled over the chair as the flames of the chimney flickered in the background, illuminating his features with their warm, golden glow. He would sit there alone, sometimes with a book, waiting and wondering, why was he still alone? His heart broke a little just by thinking how _helpless_ the alpha must have felt, facing an empty nest day after day. 

 

The alpha must’ve felt something coming from his end of the link, because he suddenly perked up from his melancholic mood. He stood straighter, his expression morphing into a more confident, purposeful one, as he faced them. “I have traveled to every corner of the world, searching for the perfect additions to my hoard, and in each journey I’ve brought back only the rarest, most valuable objects I could find. This one is one of my most precious collections… ” he explained, hand touching the backrest of the chair in an absent-minded caress that spoke of habits and familiarity. “You are both welcome to make use of it whenever you want.” he said, his solemn blue eyes meeting Dean’s green ones. _Gods, he was beautiful._  

 

“For real?!” Sam blurted out, his mouth hanging open in a mix of excitement and mild shock. Dean turned his head, breaking his staring match with the dragon to have a good look at his brother. He studied him, from his tired stance to his trembling hands, and thanked all the gods above for having him safe by his side once again. He heard Cas chuckling lowly, the sound as alluring as the man himself. 

 

“Of course” he said in that deep, calm voice of him that made his insides burn. Dean looked at him again just to find him a lot more closer than he had thought. The man was had taken advantage of his distraction to walk a few steps back towards them. “This room and all the others in this mountain, for as long as you want to. As I have said, you are welcome to every single piece of my hoard, both of you, as I trust you will be careful with it.” Cas finished, eyes burning bright and earnest - a promise. With those words, he was formally inviting them - _the both of them -_ into his most private place. He was inviting them into his home, and it wasn't just a temporary offer - no, _it was the real deal. For as long as they wanted to._

 

Dean felt Sam tensing by his side as shock seized them both. _Did he heard that right?!_. A hand around his wrist made him gaze back to his brother, an urgent look having taken over his hazel eyes, as if he didn't know if what he was hearing was true - and to be honest, neither did he. 

 

“Are you sure?” Dean whispered, turning to stare down at the older alpha. Frankly, it was one thing for him to let Sam stay in his lair for a short while - he was barely presented after all, and as an alpha, the kid was no competition to Cas’ claim because _he was his own brother, for fuck’s sake-_ but to give him an indefinite offer to stay? _For as long as he wanted to?_ That was certainly unheard-of. 

 

 _And we haven't really mated, yet. That's the most un-alpha thing I’ve ever heard of_ , Dean couldn't help but think. Still, he didn't want to have his hopes up in vain. 

 

“Thank you” Sam’s voice echoed through the room. “For helping us to escape. For helping Dean.” he said, cautious yet honest, choosing his words carefully. He was obviously trying to be respectful but without cowering in front of the other alpha. “But don't think for a second that you're entitled to him just because of that” he finished, stance hardening in a poor attempt to seem bigger. 

 

“Sam…!” Dean warned, not wanting for the dragon to take offense in his brother's words and retaliate. It was an unfounded fear, of course, more like a reflex after living among monsters. Castiel would never harm Sam. He knew that much by the little quirk on his mate’s lips, and by the mix of amusement and respect he felt pouring through the bond. 

 

“And don't think you can buy me with books and treasures either” Sam continued his rant, his frowning face more like a pout than an actual scowl. Cas just kept watching him, face still solemn despite his obvious mirth. Or well, at least obvious for Dean - though he had to admit, he had some advantage noticing those things. 

 

“I know. Your brother is more valuable to me than this entire lair and every treasure in it” Cas admitted, with the honesty of someone that had nothing to hide. Dean felt his face burning in embarrassment, never before having been spoke of with such fondness and tenderness - not since his mother, at least. “I would never pretend to insult him by buying his affections, much less by treating him like merchandise” he said, voice turning dry in the last part. His scent, overpowering as it was, turned acrid in distaste, his amusement cut short and overcome with fierce protectiveness. 

 

“Good” Sam nodded, clearly satisfied with his answer. 

 

“If you two are finished…” Dean started, feeling his annoyance rising and not liking the least bit that they kept talking as if he weren't there. _He was tired, godsammit_. He wanted to sleep, for fuck’s sake. However, he was interrupted once again by his dragon talking, who continued as if he hadn't heard him at all. _Of course._

 

“For that reason, and because I would not dare to disrespect you as his brother by going behind your back” Cas kneeled in front of Sam, looking as regal as a king even while wearing that ridiculous beige coat. _What the hell was he doing? Why was he kneeling?_ Another surge of affection filled their link, this time tinted with a little bit of mischief. The alpha met his eyes for a brief second, winking at Dean before baring his neck to the younger alpha. Sam met his stare, shocked and unsure of what was happening. “I ask you for your permission, not as an alpha but as the brother of my soulmate, to court him.”

 

He was met with silence. 

 

“What if he doesn't want to?” Sam answered after a beat, face morphing from shocked to calculating. Dean didn't know what to think, if this whole exchange bothered him or not. He supposed it didn't. _It's not like I need Sam’s permission. I guess is more like a respect thing,_ he thought, idly playing with the sleeve of his coat. “What if Dean refuses to mate you, after? What will you do then?” his little brother continued, always the negotiator. Not for the first time, he felt pride of his sharp mind. His mind went to the necklace hidden beneath his robes and wondered what would his brother think if he knew his decision was already made.

 

But then, just as sudden as it was gone, he felt a pang of hurt cross their link at the mention of abandoning Cas. It was piercing, visceral pain, and he wasn't really sure who of them had been the source. 

 

 _Yeah, not happening. Not any time soon_. 

 

“As I told him before, Dean would always have the last word. If he does not wish for us to mate, then I will accept his decision. I give you my word” Cas said slowly, each word leaving his mouth more painful than the later. But as sorrowful as they felt, they were also the truth - Dean knew they were, just as he was sure that were that the case, the loss would kill him. 

 

The silence that followed was not less charged, both alphas engaged in a long, tense staring contest. 

 

“Alright” Sam finally conceded, frown still in place but his posture was lot more relaxed. He knew how powerful the word of the dragons was - If Castiel was giving him his word, then he was bound to fulfill it. 

 

“Thank you” Cas said quietly at last, moving to stand again. He looked exhausted, a second away from falling asleep on his feet. Dean snorted fondly. 

 

“Well, now that your alpha-pissing contest is over, I’d like to take a long nap if you don't mind” he spoke after a pause, taking both alphas by surprise and enjoying immensely the flushed face of his brother, who was burning with embarrassment. 

 

“Shut up, Jerk” 

 

“Bitch” He said with a smile. The sound of his mate chucking softly in the background only made him smile wider. Dean was glad the man wasn't sad anymore

 

“Of course, Dean. But first” Cas said, shaking his head in amusement as he walked to the far back o the room, where a chest lay hidden between the bookshelves. He took out several furs, along with a few pillows and cushions, and walked them to the bear rug. He piled everything in the center, rearranging the few pieces of furniture before coming back to make a cozy, improvised bed. The process didn't take more than a few minutes, the dragon’s movements methodical. He didn't put much effort into the nest itself either, leaving the bed just fairly organized and with the room for improvement. “This room is yours until you find one that you like better” he told Sam, carefully making his way towards them. “There is conserved fruit and dried meat in those vases, enough to sustain you until I go out to hunt later at night” he said, gesturing to a couple of white, ceramic vase with lines of gold, half hidden behind the pile of books on the small table. They were almost full to the top with the fruit and meat, sealed by a transparent, crystal lid. Sam’s stomach growled at the thought of food. “I can show you the bathing room too, if you wish to wash yourself” Cas asked politely, still determined to be a good host for the kid. 

 

“Uhh. No, thank you. Maybe later?” was the younger’s answer, who wasn't sure what to do with the attention. 

 

The dragon just nodded. Dean snorted again, observing Cas acting like a hovering mother hen, even when his own exhaustion was more than evident. Sam was starting to look uncomfortable, definitely not used to someone other than his brother acting like that. He smiled fondly at them both, a warm feeling settling in his chest at the realization. 

This was his family, his new home. 

 

Hopefully. 

 

“Well, enough talk. Let's go to sleep.” Dean said loudly, taking pity on Sam and pulling Cas by the hand. They left the grateful teen to himself to - undoubtedly - go crazy over the books the moment they left. “Sammy, don't stay up too late! You can't read all the books in one night!” he said over his shoulder, retreating with a wide eyed dragon in tow. 

 

“Right” the kid said, already distracted. 

 

And so they left, the heavy double doors of the library staying open in case Sam needed to get out of the room. But as they crossed the corridor, he felt Cas leaning more and more on him, inhaling deeply against his neck. He let out a content sigh, his chest rumbling and his scent changing to that of a pleased alpha. Their link was singing, affection and happiness filling the space in their minds. 

 

Dean snorted, looking fondly at the man. _Forget the puppy, the guy is an oversized kitten_ , he thought amusedly. 

 

In the end - and against all odds - they made it to their chambers, Castiel having opened their door with a simple twist of his wrist and closed it with another. Dean had half a mind to be impressed. That's it, until the alpha went and disposed himself of his coat. 

 

“Umm… Cas? W-what are you doing?” He managed say, sudden nerves making him stutter. He felt completely flustered, his face flushed bright red at the casual nakedness of the other man. Not that he disliked it, per se - on the contrary, he kind of liked it a _little_ too much - but he just couldn't get used to it. It felt too intimate, and as much as whatever they had felt right, they just weren't there yet. However, instead of answering, the dragon just walked in the opposite direction of him, directly to the chest where he kept the clothing. The distance made him breathe easier, at least. 

 

The alpha searched for about a minute, moving this and that out of the way, until he found what looked like a soft, deep forest green tunic not unlike what he was wearing the day before. He put it on - thankfully covering certain parts of his anatomy - and dragged his barefoot feet all the way to the bed, throwing himself face-first onto the nest. 

 

“Cas?!” Dean yelped, alarmed. All of his previous worries came barging into his mind, and he rushed to where the dragon lain sprawled on top of the furs of the nest. Castiel looked exhausted, a fine sheen of sweat covering his pale - too pale - skin. He had dark circles under his eyes, along with other obvious signs of fatigue. _How didn't I notice this? Gods, he's beat._ Tired just doesn't cover it anymore. “You alright?” he asked, a little bit too frantically, ashe knelt by the bed. 

 

“I am fine” Cas mumbled against the bedding, blue eyes squinting at him. “Just a little low on energy right now” he said sheepishly, his part of the bond going quiet but letting a few strands of affection seep through. 

 

 _Are you sure?_ , he wanted to ask, not quite trusting the dragon to not downplaying his current state of exhaustion. He felt his instincts stir, and the sudden urge to take care of his mate became overpowering. He needed to help, needed to nurture him back to health _. If only I knew how to do it_. “Alright” he settled for, eyes not leaving the prone form of the alpha. _Might as well let him rest. Today was hard for all of us,_ Dean thought quietly, one of his hands going to his satchel. The thing had proven itself reliable, withstanding everything the day had thrown their way. He took it off, carefully placing it by the nest along with all its precious contents. “So you just gotta rest for your mojo to get back to normal?” he asked softly, taking off his boots and coat too before laying down gingerly on the bed, carefully rearranging a few pillows here and there to distract himself from fussing too much over the alpha - because the least he wanted to do was to bother the other man. He didn't want to be pushy with him, or to seem clingy, but he didn't exactly know what the rules to their - sort of-engagement were. It was a freaking miracle the alpha wasn't put off by his size and manners - even if he _knew_ Cas wasn't like the typical knothead who had made fun of him or had belittled him for those same reasons- so Dean didn't want to push it. 

 

Still, he worried. 

 

But, as usual for when it came to Cas, his worries were unfounded. 

 

“Basically” the alpha muttered, moving himself until he was laying on his side, head already resting on the pillows. He opened his arms then, making space for Dean to crawl into - and crawl there he readily did, at first uncertain of the boundaries they were supposed to consider, then eagerly as he let strong arms hold him close. He knew it was an intimate act, to lay beside the person who was courting you, and that it was often frowned upon, but he honestly couldn't find the energy to care at the moment. He sighed once he was comfortable, half resting over the man and with his head on Cas’s chest, enjoying the sweet, unique scent of his mate. “I'm sorry you have to see me like this” Cas said quietly, his deep voice rumbling inside his chest. He sounded regretful, like the fact he wasn't up and about so soon was really bothering him.

 

That wasn't something Dean could allow. 

 

“Are you kidding?” he exclaimed, lifting his head just enough to half-glare at the other man. “I think we're entitled to be exhausted after the day we’ve had” Dean said dryly, cuddling up again against the dragon’s side. He was warm, his body like coals after a fire - for a moment, he wondered if the guy had actual fire running through his veins. _Who knows? The man is a dragon, so it may as well be a possibility._ “You sure it's only tiredness?” he asked after a while, a hint of worry seeping into his mind. He delved into their bond, just to make sure there wasn't any pain coming from his mate.

 

“I am sure” Cas answered, and his words echoed in his mind. 

 

 _Ok, so he isn't lying. That's good. That's actually very good… but what if he's just too tired to notice if something’s wrong? I should be able to feel that, right? Or can he just… block me like before?_  

 

“Are you too tired to talk?” he asked after a pause, cutting short his own mind’s ramblings. He shifted a little, finding a position from where he could see the alpha’s face. He ended up laying on the pillow beside him, half-propped on his elbow. 

 

“No” Cas moved to lay on his side, head cushioned on one arm as the other went to caress Dean’s face. He suppressed a whimper, not exactly used to being touched so delicately. Once again he felt astounded at his life, at the turns of events that had lead to him meeting Castiel - not exactly the most common route, but well… “What questions do you have?” he asked in a soft voice, eyes tender and bright with affection. 

 

The list was endless. What were they going to do now? What were the rules for mating with a dragon? They were different species, after all. Maybe there was something he needed to know? Like some ritual for the mating? And what about the magic? Was that normal? Dean wouldn't lie, the idea of being capable of doing magic was kind of appealing. 

 

He settled for the most urgent. 

 

“This… This connection between us. H-how…?” his mind was too scrambled to formulate the questions properly, but Cas understood. He looked at him, blue eyes solemn as he listened not only to his voice but to his mind. “A-and the magic? How is that even possible?” he inquired, voice more confident as he organized his thoughts. Cas looked at him with concern, with guilt and a bit of hesitation. But would he feel guilty? He hadn't done anything, right? _Or maybe he had._ Alarmed, Dean searched through their bond. For a second, he feared he would find it closed like at the cave outside the lair. It wasn't. And all he could feel from the dragon was shame. “Cas?” he called the man, uncertain. 

 

“I only have an answer for our bond” he said, his jaw tense as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment, looking for the right words to explain whatever the hell was happening. Dean tried to be reassuring, smiling softly at him once he opened those blue orbs, but it was proving difficult - still, he hated seeing him so conflicted. “I-” Cas hesitated, taking one last pause before steeling himself. “I might be responsible for that one, and I'm deeply sorry if you find it disturbing.” he said, regret filling their link for a second - and making Dean choke in a gasp - before being replaced by stubborn determination. “When we met, back in the altar, you were very weak. So weak in fact, that I had to heal some of your wounds and the beginning of a severe case of frostbite. It was very taxing, given all the numerous bruises and cuts you had at the time, but I had to work fast if I wanted to save you" he said carefully, taking one of Dean’s hands in his own. “So in the process, and without your consent, I started the first step of my kind’s courtship rituals and…” he stopped, the words stuck in his throat. His shame and regret overflowed their connection, a small whimper escaping through his lips. 

 

But Dean was frozen in place, the hand that had been making idle circles in the tanned skin of the alpha’s hand stopping his movements. _Had Cas done something to him that day? Was he… putting thoughts in his mind, manipulating him?_  

 

“What did you _do_?” he asked, more forceful than anything he had ever said to the other man. Dean didn't want to believe Cas would be capable of doing such a thing, but what was he supposed to think? The bitterness of betrayal sat heavy on his mouth. No, I can't believe he would do something like that. And all my thoughts feel the same as they were before I met him… Maybe it's just a misunderstanding. “Cas, what did you do?” he asked again, this time softer, pleading. Please tell me you didn't do anything. Please tell me this is real, that you are not lying. 

 

“I started a bond. A preliminary one”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Again, I'm very very very sorry for the very very very late update, but to be honest, these past few months have been pretty rough for me and my family. To keep it short, I used to live in Venezuela (for those who don't know, it's a South American country that's currently under a dictatorship) and had to move out because of the economical crisis and crime rate. I had to leave my home, my friends and my career because some douchebags in a position of power destroyed everything, and basically have to start my life over again in another country.
> 
> So yeah, life's been busy. But I have faith that things will sort out. Hopefully. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave me a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> PD: I am NOT sorry with those people who DEMAND another chapter. That's rude. You can't just say things like 'hi um when are you going to post a new chapter.' and expect me to comply just because you are tired of waiting. Writers have lives outside the fandoms, things to do and sometimes bills to pay..  
> To everyone else, thank you. You've all been incredibly patient and understanding, and I couldn't have finished this chapter without your support. Really guys, you gave me the encouragement I needed to keep writing :)

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, hope you guys liked it.
> 
> This is actually my first time writing something that's not in my mother language and I'm a little nervous, so... Please let me know if there's anything that doesn't sound quite right? Constructive criticism is always appreciated :)


End file.
